


Evie’s Tough Journey

by Carpenterfan03



Series: Baby Mal and Carvie Family [1]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Descendants - Freeform, Isle of the Lost, Pregnancy, VKs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 65,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: This is a prequel story to my story The Real Mal. It's about Evie finding out about her being pregnant and how she dealt with the pregnancy and having a baby on the Isle and all the things she had to go through. It will show what happened up until the events in my other story
Series: Baby Mal and Carvie Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. The Start

Evie just sat on the old couch crying in her Isle hide out as she waited for her other two gang members to show up. She had something important and big to tell them both, but mainly Carlos. She and Carlos had done something a few weeks ago after the other Isle kids made fun of them for not being as "advanced" as them. As most Isle kids had already lost their v card by this age and Carlos and Evie were out casts for not.

And on the Isle you did not want to be an outcast as it was dangerous. The evil kids on the Isle loved to and felt joy by taking away the innocence of girls and boys, so it was dangerous for them to not have done something by this point. And to avoid being outcasts and being taken advantage of they decided to help each other out by being each other's first.

There was no way to protect themselves though as they lived on an Island with no new resources, and so they couldn't prevent pregnancy. On the Isle you were always at risk for getting pregnant as there was no way to prevent it which was why there were so many villain kids on the Isle many in which were unwanted and neglected.

Evie realized a few days ago that she had missed her period and she at first assumed it had to do with her living on the Isle as it tended to mess up her cycle as she never got enough nutrients and food, but then she started throwing up constantly and began to have weird cravings and mood swings. She realized right away once the other symptoms came that she wasn't just sick, but that she was pregnant. Which terrified her. She was sixteen years old and she lives in the most unsanitary and dangerous place to ever exist.

There was no food and a baby required a lot of food and nutrients in order to grow and develop healthily in the stomach. And there were no doctors to make sure the baby would be developing right or if she was healthy. And when she did give birth there would be no doctor to help deliver her baby. Her mom was going to kill her for messing up her beautiful body by getting pregnant. And she was so scared to tell Carlos that he was going to be a dad.

She was getting impatient as she had told the boys that she needed to speak to them about something important, but they were still not here and she needed to tell them about the baby as she couldn't do this alone just the thought of having a baby terrified her.

Finally after a few more minutes the boys showed up in the hideout. "So Evie what did you want to tell us?" Carlos asked the upset girl as he wasn't expecting to find her crying by herself in their hideout. Evie just took a deep breath as she looked at the boys.

"I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby and it's yours Carlos," Evie told the shocked boy as she cried.

"WHAT you're pregnant! Are you serious? I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm only fifteen years old and we can't just bring a baby into this horrible Isle. I can't do this Evie. I don't want to be a father, we are too young to be parents. Are you planning on keeping it because I know this great place that we can go to in order to get rid of this pregnancy. It won't even cost us much," Carlos told the crying girl as he began to panic about the possibility of becoming a father at fifteen or possibly losing either this new baby, Evie, or both as it was dangerous to be pregnant on the Isle or for a baby to be born on the Isle as they had little food, were surrounded by dangerous villains, and had no medical help.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO GET RID OF MY PREGNANCY! I MAY NOT BE READY TO BE A MOTHER AND I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL NOT AND I MEAN WILL NOT BE TERMINATING MY PREGNANCY! So you are either going to stay and help me and be a part of your baby's life or you can leave and never see me or the baby again." The now furious young girl screamed at the boy as he wanted her to kill their unborn baby.

Carlos just looked at the furious girl as he spoke. "Evie I just can't do this right now. I'm too young and I don't want a baby. I'm sorry I just can't do this. I gotta go," Carlos told the crying girl as he left the hideout.

Evie just looked at her older friend with desperation. She needed help and she needed Jay to stay with her and help if she wasn't going to have her baby's dad in the picture. "Jay please don't leave me. I need help. I can't do this alone. I'm so scared right now and I'm freaking out. I can't go through this alone. Please don't leave me like Carlos did please I need help. I don't want to lose this baby. Please stay and help me," Evie cried as she pleaded for her "big brother" to stay and help her with her pregnancy and raising the baby.

Jay just looked at his "little sister" who was begging him and pleading at him to stay and help after finding out that she was going to have a baby at sixteen years old and on the Isle. He began to cry as he watched her look at him with desperation. She looked like a terrified child instead of a sixteen year old who was going to have a baby. He was mad that Carlos had just walked out as he watched her completely break.

He couldn't leave her. His little sister needed help, and he was going to be there to help her and his niece or nephew even if the baby's father left. And he knew that Carlos just needed time to think. Carlos was his friend and he knew that Carlos wasn't just going to leave his baby. He would eventually be back he knew that, but for now he was going to help Evie until Carlos came to his senses.

He just smiled at her as he held out his hand. "I'm not going anywhere Evie. Were gonna do this together okay. You are not alone in this and I know that Carlos will be back. He just needs some time to process all of this. But you don't need him because you have me your big brother. We're in this together," Jay told his "sister" as he watched her stop crying as she smiled at him and put her hand out with his. Then she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug as she was relieved that she wasn't having to go through this alone.


	2. Baby Prepping

It had been about two or three months since Evie had found out that she was pregnant. And she was struggling. She still had another 6 or 7 months of being pregnant that is if the baby was born in the nine months that babies are supposed to be developing, but the way she was now made her feel that she wouldn't end up carrying to the full nine months. She was barely getting enough food, but Jay was trying his best to help her steal some extra food for her and the baby. And she really appreciated that he was there to help, but she knew that the amount of food that Jay was helping her get would still not be enough. And she was also constantly throwing it all up with her morning sickness. Which worried her as she was afraid of miscarrying due to not enough food and the baby not being able to develop.

She was also upset that Carlos had still yet to come back. She knew Carlos and she knew that he had his doubts right now, but he was a good person. She knew that he loved her as they were really good friends and she secretly liked him a little more than friends even though they had agreed that they were only friends and that them having relations was a one time thing to protect themselves from the Isle kids. She just needed him to be there for her. And she understood that he was scared, but so was she. She was only sixteen she wasn't ready to be a mother, but she was going to stick through this because this baby would be her savior. It was giving her a purpose. She already loved the baby and she wasn't even close to giving birth.

She sighed as she was just sitting in the hideout by herself and trying to think of ways to tell her mother that she was pregnant. She had still yet to tell her mom, but she was starting to show and her mother was starting to get suspicious as she was gaining more weight quickly. And as she had been acting differently and hiding out more in the hideout with Jay. As they were secretly planning and preparing for the baby.

In fact Jay was out now trying to steal as many old baby supplies as he could find especially since there was a new shipment of "supplies and food" from Auradon coming in today and they were hoping that the Auradon citizens would throw out some old baby things that they wouldn't need anymore as most of the Auradon kids were older now and didn't need baby things.

And she was hiding and trying to avoid her mom. Especially since she was skipping out on her princess lessons that her mom made her take with her as she tried to teach her how to get a prince. Evie just thought it was stupid and she honestly didn't want a prince, but she wouldn't dare to tell her mother that. Her mom would kill her if she ever found out that Evie didn't care about getting a prince as that was basically all she cared about and the main reason her mother even kept her in the first place. Her mom didn't really want a kid, but she did want a ticket into royalty and Evie was that ticket. Evie had always known that her mom even forced her to apply makeup before she was even old enough to sit up on her own. She could apply blush on her own before she could even talk.

She just sighed as she put a hand on her stomach. She was terrified about how her mother would react and she didn't want to tell her at all, but she was going to have to. Her mom knew everything when it came to women and she could always tell when someone was pregnant. Ever since Evie was little when she would go out on walks with her mom. Her mom used to point to random girls in the street and call them pregnant before the girl even knew that she was pregnant she told Evie that it was a "gift" of hers and that she knew everything about woman.

Her mom was also a gossiper, so she tended to know literally everything it was only a matter of time before her mother would be knocking on their hideout and calling her out for ruining her life and getting pregnant at sixteen. She began to cry from all of her hormones as she couldn't stop thinking about how badly her mother would react. Her mind also began to worry as she realized how screwed up her life was.

She just placed her hands on her stomach as she thought about the baby. Her poor baby was so screwed too and she hated that. Her baby was going to be born into a horrible and dangerous place with little food, nowhere to sleep, dirt and germs everywhere, and dangerous villains and kids who took joy in causing pain to others and watching them cry. She was constantly fearing for her life on this Island and now she was going to be bringing in a tiny defenseless baby. And that was if the baby even survived.

Her worryful thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sounds of a rock being thrown which was an indication that Jay was back. As only she, Jay and Carlos knew how to get into their hideout. She smiled as she began to wipe away the tears as she was glad that Jay was back. He was basically her older brother and he was always there to make her feel better especially right now when she was beginning to spiral.

Jay entered a few seconds later as he dropped a bag full of supplies onto her lap and then sat down next to her on the old couch as he smiled at her. "Look what I found. We got lucky today. People from Auradon are just throwing away all these perfectly good baby things as if they are trash. Look most of this stuff isn't even broken. Man these people are so wasteful, but hey at least now we have some supplies," Jay told the young pregnant girl with a smile as he was glad that the Auradon citizens were so wasteful that they would just throw away so many good baby supplies that were barely even broken and weren't even that dirty.

Evie just smiled as she began to look through the items. They were honestly more clean and less broken than she thought they would be. In fact a lot of the items looked like they were pretty much brand new with only a few stains on them. "Oh wow this is great. Look at all of this stuff. How did you manage to get all the good stuff?" Evie told him with a smile as she began to sort through the old baby supplies that Jay had stolen.

Jay just smiled at her. "It's because I'm the best thief on this Isle. No one else can stand a chance against me. So what were you doing here while I was gone?" Jay asked his friend as he noticed how she looked sad and had dried up tears on her checks.

"Oh you know just sat here. Trying to avoid my mother. She is going to kill me when she finds out about the baby. And I'm still so scared about being a mom. And I'm so worried that I'm going to lose the baby. I'm barely able to eat enough and with all the morning sickness. Plus I keep getting uncomfortable stomach pains and I don't know if that is normal or not. And it's not like I can go to a doctor to tell me if it is or not. I hate living here so badly. I just wish that my mother wasn't evil and I could be living in Auradon right now instead ofbeing pregnant with a baby at sixteen in a disgusting and dangerous Isle with barely any food and baby supplies that are not new and might be a health risk," Evie told her older brother as she began to cry and get emotional from all of her pregnancy hormones and mood swings.

Jay just looked at his sister in sadness and anger as he watched her completely pour out all of her stress and concerns. He was sad that she was feeling this and he was angry that she was forced to go through this. They were just kids they didn't deserve to grow up on this dangerous Isle. They did nothing wrong and Evie was one of the most kind and good hearted person that he had ever met. She didn't deserve this. 

He just pulled his little sister into a tight hug as he tried to make her feel better. "Hey it's okay. I'm sure that the baby will be fine. Just don't stress okay. Stress isn't good for the baby. And I know that you don't deserve to live here, but we will make the most of it. Don't worry about your mom. I'm going to protect you. She won't hurt you or the baby," Jay told her as he continued to try and calm her as he knew stress wasn't the best for someone who was pregnant.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," The two teens both froze in fear and shock as they turned to see none other than The Evil Queen herself standing in their secret hideout looking furious.


	3. Evil Queen Finds Out

The two teens both just stared at the evil woman in fear and shock not saying anything. How the heck did she even get into their hideout was all Evie was thinking as she, Jay, and Carlos were the only ones to know about the hideout.

"Mommy what are you doing here and how did you get in?" Evie asked her mom as she was trying to change the look on her mom's face as it was scaring her. How much had her mom heard?

The Evil Queen just looked at her daughter with a venomous glare. "Don't you dare question me right now. What's this I hear about you getting knocked up? This better not be true. I had an interesting conversation from that crazy dog lady Cruella who was angry at her son for not bringing her a new "puppy" from my pregnant daughter. And I just thought that's ridiculous my daughter would know better than to ruin her life and get pregnant before she has a prince. But clearly that's not true," The Evil Queen practically screamed at her daughter as she was angry at her as she looked around at all the old baby items in their hideout.

Cruella had just come by to her "castle" as she came to yell about how her son had messed up and given up his chances of her getting a new "puppy" to torture. She was upset, but she thought that the lady was clearly just crazy as everyone knew that Cruella wasn't right in the head, so she went by to go and find her daughter to prove that the lady was just insane.

She had no clue where to find her annoying daughter as she had been missing for sometime now and she always seemed to disappear. She almost gave up when she saw the young son of Jafar running by with a bag full of supplies in his hand. She smirked as she decided to follow the young thief when she recognized him as her daughter's gang member. And ended up in this hideout where her daughter was hiding out.

Evie just started at her mother in fear as her mother was just standing there glaring daggers at her.

"Um mommy I can explain. It was an accident I didn't mean to get pregnant. Please don't be mad at me. I can still get a prince I swear please just don't hurt me or the baby," Evie pleaded with her mom as she saw how furious her mother was and she was growing more and more afraid the longer she looked at her mom.

"OH REALLY AND HOW DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING A PRINCE WHEN YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH ANOTHER MAN'S BABY? AND NOT TO MENTION YOU HAVE BEEN SKIPPING YOUR PRINCESS LESSONS! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO GET A PRINCE NOW!!! YOU HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED YOUR LIFE AND MY LIFE!!!" The Evil Queen screamed at her daughter furiously as she began to walk towards her.

Jay just got in front of her as he tried to protect his pregnant little sister and her baby from her evil mother.

"Oh you're not getting to them. I won't let you and I'm stronger and younger than you. I can easily hurt you if you try. And Evie didn't ruin her life. It's not her fault that she lives on this island with no protection and where you have to be a non virgin by the time your 16 otherwise you get taken advantage of. That's your fault. This happened because of you and your evil ways after you tried to kill a teenager with a poisonous apple. She lives on this Isle because of you. You ruined your own life and brought your daughter down with you, but guess what because her life isn't ruined. She is going to have a baby. She is going to have something that will depend on her and give her happiness and joy while you already lost that. You had the opportunity to make Evie your second chance, but instead you just blew it and instead of keeping her for love and affection you used her for your own selfish needs of becoming royalty again after you lost your status when you were sent to the Isle Of The Lost," Jay screamed at the evil lady who was clearly trying to get to her daughter, so that she could harm her for getting pregnant.

"Oh please. Don't you dare try and defend her. This is her fault. She probably planned this. She just wants to ruin my life and hers because she hates me. She hates her own mother and I have done nothing bad to her. I have tried my best to raise her the right way. And all I want for my "precious" daughter is for her to get the best also known as a prince," the Evil Queen told the thief as she began to fake cry as she tried to convince them to feel bad for her. She got upset when the two teens just looked at her as they rolled their eyes not believing a word that she was saying.

"Mommy I know that you don't really feel that way. You're just trying to gain sympathy and make me feel bad, so that I will agree to whatever you want when it comes to my baby, but it's not going to work. I'm not going to listen to you. This is my baby and I'm keeping it," Evie told her mother nervously as she was still afraid of her mom and didn't want her mom to get angry again, but was making it clear to her that she wasn't going to get rid of her baby as her mom probably wanted her to do.

Her mother just looked at her with anger. "Oh no you won't. I'm your mother you need to do as I say. And I say that you are not going to be keeping this little mistake. You are coming with me to get rid of this thing before it becomes a bigger problem. I can't have you going around sleeping with other guys and getting pregnant when you are supposed to be getting a prince. This thing is a mistake and a distraction and we must get rid of it," the Evil Queen told her daughter with venom in her voice as she tried to grab her daughter's arm to drag her out of the hideout, but was pulled back by the thief.

"You will NOT be getting rid of this baby. I'm not going to let you kill it. She's already between 2 or 3 months along and you are not going to kill it now. Just get out. You have no say in this. You can't force her to terminate her pregnancy especially when she is already this far along. And she is keeping her baby. No matter what you say to her," Jay told the Evil Queen as he tried to push her out the hideout and away from Evie.

The Evil Queen just glared daggers at the two as she got ready to leave. "FINE I WILL LEAVE AND I WON'T MAKE YOU KILL IT, BUT MARK MY WORDS YOU WILL NOT BE KEEPING IT! YOU WILL BE GIVING THIS LITTLE MISTAKE AWAY AS SOON AS IT'S BORN!! AND DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME UNTIL THIS THING IS GONE!! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY NAME!" The Evil Queen screamed at her daughter as she furiously left the hideout.

Evie just watched as her mom left angry with her as she just grabbed onto Jay and began to cry. Her mom hated her now and even though her mom was evil it still hurt to know that her mom didn't love her anymore and hated her now just because she refused to kill her unborn baby.

Jay just held the young pregnant girl as she cried while he glared at the entrance of their hideout with anger. As that was where the Evil Queen was just a few seconds ago. She caused her daughter so much pain and he just wanted to hurt her so badly, but he needed to be there for Evie now more than ever.


	4. Pregnancy Complications

It was now about 3 or 4 months since Evie had even spoken to her mom or seen her home as she had been kicked out by her mom after her mom found out about her being pregnant. And she was now living in the hideout.

She was now about 6 months pregnant and was beginning to feel worse and worse. She was starting to get really really really bad cramps and stomach pains lately which were really freaking her out. She was pretty sure that it was definitely not normal.

Today it was really bad though. She needed Jay, but he was out helping his dad with the store and stealing. He would occasionally pick things up for her when he was on his stealing spree. She began to cry as she knew that she needed to go find him because this pain was becoming too much and she was so scared about losing the baby right now.

She got up as she grabbed her stomach in pain. "Okay baby mommy's going out. I need you to please be okay. Come on I'm trying here, but I need you to cooperate with me. Please baby you need to survive," Evie told her stomach as she was trying to talk to her unborn baby. As she had seen other pregnant woman doing that and they told her that babies could hear you when you spoke to them even when they were still in the womb.

She decided that the pain was too severe and she needed to find Jay, so she was going to be leaving the hideout which she hasn't done since she was at least four months along. It had been about 2 months since she had left the hideout, but she needed help and she couldn't wait.

It was harder for her to get out of the hideout then it usually was as she couldn't move as well with her pregnancy and from the pain. As soon as she finally had gotten out of the hideout she went out in search of Jay. She knew all of his best spots as they had been "friends" for so long.

She stopped when the pain became the worst it had ever been as she collapsed onto the floor grabbing her stomach. She was pretty sure she was a goner at this point especially when she saw the figure of a teenage boy coming towards her. She closed her eyes as she expected to get robbed or hurt as that's what plenty of young boys loved to do on the Isle especially if they found a girl so vulnerable on the ground by herself like she was right now.

She was confused when she didn't feel anything from the other teen. She looked up and in her surprise was face to face with Carlos. Carlos was looking at her in concern and worry as he tried to help her up.

"Evie are you okay? What happened? Oh my gosh we need to get you back to the hideout," Carlos told her as he began to panic seeing her in so much pain while holding her stomach. He was worried about her and his unborn baby and he realized how serious this was. He could lose both of them if he didn't get some help.

Evie just looked at him in surprise as she hadn't seen him since she told him she was pregnant and he told her he didn't want to be involved, but here he was trying to help her. "Carlos I'm ugh I'm fine. I just need to ugh find Jay. Oh gosh it hurts so badly. No I'm not okay I need help," Evie told the boy as she tried to convince him she was fine, but ended up not being able to lie when she felt the pain worsen.

Carlos just looked at her in even more concern. "Okay Evie we need to get you back to the hideout and then I will go find Jay to help. Oh gosh I'm so sorry for not being there for you. I should have stayed," Carlos told his pregnant friend as he helped her up and to the hideout. He was feeling so guilty at the moment as he should have stayed maybe she wouldn't be in this much pain if he stayed.

When they reached the hideout Carlos helped Evie sit on the old couch and was about to leave and find Jay when he was stopped by Evie. "Wait Carlos please don't leave again. I need you. I'm so scared right now. What if I lose the baby? Oh gosh it hurts so much. Make it stop Carlos please help me," Evie cried out in pain and worry as she was so terrified of having a miscarriage and was pretty sure she was about to have one. She was already so attached to her baby and she didn't want to lose it.

Carlos just looked at his scared and pleading friend who was so desperate for help. He realized that he couldn't leave her by herself even if it was to find Jay. Just as he was backing over to her he heard a loud scream from Evie.

He immediately ran over to her to see what was wrong and made her scream like that. She was acting like she was dying. He was afraid that she had just lost the baby. He froze when he saw her standing up and there was a pile of clear liquid on the floor by her feet. He knew right away what had happened.

"Oh my gosh you're water just broke. We need to get Jay this baby is coming now," Carlos told his freaked out friend as he began to panic.

Evie just looked at him as she began and cry and scream in panic as this baby was about to be born 3 months premature which was very dangerous for babies. Her baby wasn't ready to come out yet.

"No no no no no. This can't be happening right now. I'm only 6 months pregnant that's like 3 months early. No this baby can't come yet. And I need Jay. Oh gosh this can't be happening right now. I hate this stupid Isle and I hate you for leaving me. Why did you leave me? I needed your help. Oh gosh I can't give birth yet it's way too soon it's hard for normal babies to survive when they are born this early and that's with medical care. We don't have anything here. And it's so unclean and full of germs. I can't lose this baby I can't. It needs to stay in longer. It needs to," Evie screamed and cried as she was freaking out and her hormones were through the roof as she filled with immense amounts of worry.

She wasn't ready to give birth yet. She was supposed to have another 3 months before she gave birth, but this baby was determined to get out now and Jay wasn't even here to help her. She was stuck with Carlos the boy who had abandoned her the second he found out he was going to be a father and even though she still loved him as he was one of her best friends she just didn't feel comfortable with him helping her deliver the baby as he had walked out on them even if he was here now. She was afraid that he was going to leave again and she would have to find a way to deliver her baby on her own.


	5. Baby Mallory Is Here

Carlos just looked at his pregnant friend who was freaking out and about to give birth to his baby. He needed to calm her down as her freaking out and panicking wasn't helping this situation. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm her. 

"Evie look at me you need to stop panicking. This baby is coming today and there is nothing we can do about it. You need to calm down. Freaking out is only going to make it worse. I'm here to help. I'm not going to leave. You need to lay down though because this baby is coming. You can't just force it back in. It's going to be okay don't worry," Carlos told the freaking out young pregnant girl as he helped get her on the floor in order to help her give birth to their baby.

Evie just started crying as she held her stomach in pain while laying down on the floor supported by a dirty old pillow that Jay had stolen a while ago. "I know Carlos, but I'm just so scared right now. I'm not ready to give birth. I was supposed to have another 3 months to prepare and Jay isn't here. He knows what to do I need him. I know you want to help, but you don't know how to do this. And I can't lose this baby. It's just so early and everything hurts right now. I'm in so much pain and I want Jay. Oh gosh I'm about to be a mom. I'm not ready to be a mom. I'm going to be such a terrible mom. This baby deserves someone so much better than me," Evie told her friend as she sobbed in pain and worry.

Carlos just sighed as he looked at her. "It's okay Evie. I may not be Jay, but I am smart. And I know how to deliver a baby. I used to help women give birth all the time in exchange for food and supplies. I can do this, and you will not be a terrible mom. You are going to be such a great mom. I'm the one who is going to be a terrible father. I left you and my baby, but I won't make that mistake again. I'm here to help. I want to be there for you and the baby. I want to be in its life. I'm not going anywhere," Carlos told his panicked friend as he tried to calm her and reassure her that he was going to help and she was going to be fine.

Evie calmed down a bit, but was still freaking out as she was terrified to give birth especially this early. Carlos just sat down by her as he began to help her by checking how dilated she was. Just as he was about to determine how dilated she was they heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

Carlos and Evie both began to panic for a bit as they were afraid that someone else had found their secret hideout. They both smiled in relief as they saw it was Jay. He just took one look at what he was seeing as he ran straight over to Evie.

"Oh look who finally shows up. Your sister is about to give birth and you were out doing who knows what. She needs your help. She's freaking out right now," Carlos told the freaked out boy in anger as he was mad at Jay for not being there as he was trying to make himself feel less guilty for leaving in the first place.

Jay just looked back at Carlos in anger. "Are you serious right now? You of all people are mad at me for not being here. You were the one who walked out on her and your baby 6 months ago as soon as you found out Evie was pregnant. And I was out stealing things for my dad and Evie, so you have no room to be angry at me for being out," Jay told his friend in anger as he couldn't believe that Carlos was trying to make Jay the bad one when Carlos had been the one to literally leave 6 months ago.

Just as Carlos was about to say something back to Jay they heard the screams from Evie as they immediately turned their attention back to her. She was holding her stomach as she cried. Her contractions were happening more and more with less time in between each one. Which was indicating that she was almost fully dilated. The boys both just looked at each other in complete worry and panic. It was just hitting them how close they actually were to having to help their friend give birth.

Jay just looked at Carlos and Evie as he took charge as the oldest. "Carlos go sit with Evie and keep her calm. I'm going to help her actually deliver this baby. We are going to do this together. With you helping by comforting her and me helping her get this baby out. Let's do this thing and bring this new baby into the world," Jay told his friend as he went to go help Evie deliver the baby while Carlos went to keep Evie calm.

Jay just took a deep breath as he saw she had reached 10 cms and was fully dilated. "Okay Evie I know that this is going to be painful and hard, but I need you to push. You are fully dilated and this baby needs to come out now," Jay told his friend who was in pain as she was about to give birth to a baby.

Evie just started to scream and cry as she wasn't ready to do this and she was terrified. "I can't do this. It's too early. The baby isn't ready to come out yet. I'm not ready to give birth. I'm so scared right now. I don't want to lose this baby and it's coming 3 months early. It's not ready to come out. No I can't do this. I just can't. It can't come this early. It's going to die and I can't lose my baby. I just can't," Evie screamed as she cried out hysterically.

Carlos just squeezed her hand as he tried to comfort her. "Evie I know you're scared and I know that it's too early, but if you don't push now then you will lose this baby. It needs to come out now. You are fully dilated if you don't push it out now it's not going to even have a chance to live. You need to push. I know it's scary, but it will be worth it in the end," Carlos told his hysterical friend as he tried to convince her to start pushing, so that their baby could come out.

Evie just cried more from the pain as she began to push in order to get her baby out. After a few more pushes and screams of pain they heard the sounds of a strangled baby crying and screaming. They all just cried as they looked at the super tiny baby girl that was shaking and struggling to breathe.

Author's Note: Sorry if the birth scene isn't accurate. I don't know how real births work as I have only seen the kind that they show in Tv shows or movies.


	6. Baby Mallory's Rough First Day

Evie just started crying as she wanted her baby girl, but the baby was just so tiny and sick. She was pretty sure she was going to lose her baby girl. Carlos and Jay were refusing to even let her near the baby.

"I want my baby girl. I want my baby. She's so tiny and sick she's going to die. She's not going to make it. I don't want her to die. She's my baby girl. I love her. I need my baby. I need her. I want my daughter. Give me my baby," Evie screamed while crying as she tried to reach for the tiny baby in her older brother's arms.

Carlos just started crying as he watched how sick and tiny his little baby girl was, and how hysterical and upset Evie was getting as she kept trying to get a hold of the sick baby. He saw how the baby was shaking and struggling to breathe. He knew that there was no way that their baby was going to survive this way. And it hurt him to see Evie so upset and hysterical.

He loved her even more than a friend even if he wouldn't admit it and he didn't like seeing her in suffering and in pain. He knew that in order to save their baby girl and give her a chance at survival they needed the kind of medical supplies that you would find in Auradon, but they didn't have that so Carlos was going to need the next best thing.

He immediately took off as he went to his room to get some of his old supplies, so that he could build an incubator and a breathing machine to help keep the baby alive. He had just met his baby girl and he was already in love. He didn't want to lose her. And he didn't even want to think about how upset and broken Evie would be if their baby died and didn't make it.

Evie just looked at Carlos and cried more as she had no clue where he was going, but he promised to stay with her and help, but he just took off running as fast as he could. Jay just sighed in anger and sadness as he watched his sister break down again as the boy she trusted to stay again had left.

Jay looked at the sick and super tiny baby as he cried this baby was his niece and he didn't want to lose her. He was going to protect her from all the evil villains that wanted to take advantage of her and he wanted to teach her to steal like him. She was going to be his little helper and partner in crime. He didn't want to lose his little helper.

He looked at Evie again as he knew that he couldn't protect her from the heartbreak of her baby. He needed to let Evie hold her baby even if he was afraid of the baby not making it and just causing Evie more pain and suffering as she got close to the baby.

He just sighed as he grabbed an old isle rag and dipped it into the cleanest water that he could find as he used the rag to clean the baby up. Then he grabbed an old outfit that was way too big on the tiny baby as he wrapped her in an old stained blanket and handed her off to Evie

Evie just cried and smiled as she held her tiny crying baby girl in her arms. She was trying to keep the baby warm and protected. She was going to help this baby survive no matter what. This baby was her baby girl and she was going to fight to keep her alive. She refused to let her baby die. This little baby was already her pride and joy and she refused to lose that.

"Shhh hey there baby girl. It's alright it's okay you are going to be okay. I'm your mommy and I am going to keep you safe. You will live and you are going to survive this. I'm not going to let you die on me. I love you my little Mallory Rose. You are going to be a fighter I believe in you baby girl. You are going to mommy's little fighter. I love you baby girl you are my whole world and I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you," Evie told her baby as she tried to calm the baby and make her feel safe.

Jay didn't say anything as he watched Evie interact with her baby. If this baby did end up surviving Evie was going to be such an amazing mom. He just smiled at her as he moved to sit by her.

"Hey she's going to make it. I just know it. She comes from you and Carlos. You guys are both fighters and you manage to survive everyday. I mean look at what you did. You manage to survive living with a mother who constantly judges you and uses you. She even kicked you out of your home. And you went through an unplanned pregnancy on the Isle and just gave birth 3 months early without any medical help. You are a fighter Evie. And Carlos has survived so much with his abusive and cruel mother who uses him as a slave. If you two can both survive your terrible lives and problems then your baby can too. She is going to be a fighter just like her parents," Jay told his little sister as he watched her hold the now sleeping baby in her arms refusing to let go of her as she was trying to keep the baby warm and get her body heat up.

Evie just gave him a small smile. "Yeah I know we're fighters and thanks Jay. I'm still just so worried though I mean yeah we managed to survive these hard problems, but this is different. She is a weak and tiny baby. She isn't fully developed and we don't have any medical supplies to help her. Normal babies like the babies in Auradon have medical care to help them when they have a baby born early and with problems, but we don't have any of that. And just look at how small and sick she looks. I'm just so afraid of losing her and I want Carlos. He said he was going to stay, but he left again. Mallory needs both of us to help her live. I can't do this alone and I know that I have you, but I still want Carlos to help me with his baby," Evie told her older brother as she began to cry again just holding the baby close to her.

A few moments later they both were surprised when they saw Carlos come back in holding a bunch of supplies and junk in his hand as he smiled at them. He laughed as he watched how confused the two older kids looked as they watched him just come back into the hideout and start building things.

"What you guys look like you've seen a ghost. I wasn't gone that long was I? Let me guess you guys actually thought I left again. Wow is that what you guys really think of me? I'm offended. I just went to get some of my supplies so that I could build an incubator and breathing machine thing to help our baby live since we don't have anything here," Carlos told his friends playfully as he thought it was funny to mess with them as they looked so confused and shocked to see him.

They all just looked at each other as they began to laugh together all enjoying each other's company. Evie was so relieved that Carlos hadn't really left and was instead trying to help the baby. She tried to get up to give him a grateful hug, but was pulled back down by Jay.

"Evie you just had a baby. You should be resting and not getting up. You shouldn't be up and moving after just having a baby less than an hour ago," Jay told his sister as he pushed her back down. She wasn't one to rest and didn't think that she needed to. She was fine and she didn't need Jay babying her.

"Jay I'm fine. I'm not a baby and I feel fine. I can get up to hug my friend if I want to," Evie told her big brother as she tried to get up to hug Carlos again.

Carlos just looked at Evie as he knew that she was stubborn and wasn't going to give up until she hugged him. He just walked over to her. "Hey Evie, Jay is right you need to rest, but here I'll help you," Carlos told the girl as he sat by her and pulled her into a side hug to avoid hurting the baby in her other arm. Evie just smiled as she side hugged him back still holding the tiny baby close to her as she now fed her trying to help the baby gain some nutrients and weight to help her live while Carlos still had to build the incubator and the machine to help her breathe, but for now at least she could keep her baby fed.


	7. Helping Mallory

Carlos managed to build a makeshift incubator and breathing machine very quickly. It took him less time than it normally did for him to build and create inventions as he had been in a rush and very motivated to finish, so that he could help his tiny newborn breathe and gain warmth. 

He looked over at Evie who was holding on protectively to their baby and falling asleep, but fighting it as she was too afraid to sleep. She was afraid that if she fell asleep her baby would die because she wasn’t there to monitor her breathing and body temperature. He just sighed as he knew how important it was for Evie to get sleep. 

She just gave birth to a baby. She should be sleeping and getting energy back instead of fighting sleep. Her body needed time to recover and she needed to relax and get some sleep. It wasn’t good for her to be fighting sleep. It didn’t help that Jay had to go back to his home otherwise his dad would get suspicious and they didn’t need anymore villains finding out that the Evil Queen’s daughter and Cruella’s son had a baby. 

Their parents were pretty high up in the social ladder especially since they were close with the ruler Maleficent and many villains loved to take advantage of that. A baby from one of the top villains or a relative of one could be valuable and many people would want to get their hands on the poor baby. 

Especially Jafar as he could use the baby to sell her at his shop. He didn’t care about whether or not it was wrong to sell a baby all he cared about was gaining riches. Selling a baby that was the granddaughter of the Evil Queen and Cruella would gain him lots of riches. 

Oh and he was also afraid of his own mother finding out that he came back to help raise the baby. His mother had been furious when she accidently found out that Carlos had gotten Evie pregnant, but wanted nothing to do with the baby. She wanted him to keep it, so that she could use her as another mini little slave. And he was also afraid that she would be crazy enough to actually think that his baby was a puppy that she could torture since she was not right in the head. 

Carlos sighed as he came out of his worryful thoughts. He just walked over to Evie who was drifting into sleep as he picked up their tiny sick baby and placed her into the incubator. He also placed the breathing tube on the tiny baby and tried not to cry as he watched how much smaller and sick she looked in the incubator with the breathing tool on her. 

A few seconds after Carlos had taken the baby to place her in the incubator to help her Evie practically shot up in panic and fear when she realised she fell asleep and she didn’t feel her tiny baby anymore. “Oh gosh I fell asleep. Where is Mallory? I messed up. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I should have been monitoring her. She’s sick and she can barely breathe on her own plus she can’t seem to get her body temperature up. I fell asleep and now I bet she's dead. Oh my gosh. I’m the worst mother ever. I fell asleep and now my baby girl is gone,” Evie screamed out as she began to hyperventilate and freak out. 

Carlos just ran over to Evie as she began to freak out. “Hey Evie look at me. It’s okay. Breathe in and out. It’s okay. Mallory is fine. She’s not gone. She’s just in the incubator that I made. It’s alright you didn’t mess up. You are not a terrible mom you were trying to stay up even when your body was exhausted just to make sure she was okay. And you’re not alone Evie I’m here too. If something did happen while you fell asleep I would be there. I’m not going to let anything bad happen to our baby girl,” Carlos told the panicked new young mother as he tried to soothe her and stop her panic attack from getting worse. He hated seeing her like this. 

Evie just calmed down as she turned her head towards the incubator and sighed a bit in relief as she saw that Carlos wasn’t lying and her baby girl was actually in the incubator alive and safe. She couldn’t just stay on the floor anymore. She pushed herself up from the floor and slowly made her way over to the incubator ignoring her pain and soreness from just giving birth less than a day ago. 

She needed to be close to her baby girl. She needed to be sure that her daughter was safe and okay. Her baby was just so tiny and weak she needed to make sure that her baby was going to make it. 

She started crying as she looked at her scared and tiny baby girl who was crying and attached to a breathing machine in the incubator. She was just so tiny and sickly looking with her extremely pale skin. She was still shaking a bit and her breathing still wasn’t very stable even with the breathing machine. She was terrified that these machines wouldn’t be enough to keep their baby alive. 

They needed doctors and nurses and real medical tools and attention. She was grateful that Carlos had managed to improvise and build the incubator and breathing machine, but that still wouldn’t be enough to keep the baby alive and she knew that. 

She just stuck her arm through one of the holes that Carlos added to the incubator as she held onto her tiny baby girl’s little hand to let her baby know that she was there. “Hey there Mallory. Mommy is here. It’s okay baby girl. I’m here. I know you’re scared baby girl. I am too, but we are going to get through this. You are such a fighter sweetie. I mean look at you. You fought your way out even before you were technically supposed to come out. You saw what you wanted and you fought for it even if it did technically lead to you being in this box like thing with a tube on you helping you breathe. I love you baby girl and I need you to brave. You need to keep fighting. You need to fight to keep yourself alive and I know it’s going to be hard, but you can handle it sweetie. I believe in you baby girl,” Evie told her baby as she was trying to talk to her and encourage her to fight. 

She didn’t even know if her baby knew what she was saying, but she had a feeling that her baby could actually hear her and she was holding onto that feeling. It made her feel better to think that. She smiled a bit when her baby stopped crying and shaking and her breathing while still off was starting to get better. She also smiled when the baby fell asleep from her mom’s protective and warm grip. 

Evie smiled as she looked at the baby. Carlos walked over to her as he placed his arm around Evie as they both just watched their new baby girl sleep. They knew that this was just the beginning and they had a long way to go before their baby would be safe and healthy, but at least she seemed to be improving and the possibility of her making it was higher now. 

Carlos smiled as he pointed to the sleeping baby. “Look at her Evie, she is our little fighter. And she is going to make it. I just know she is. She is definitely our baby girl. She is going to be as strong and beautiful as her mommy when she gets older I just know it,” Carlos told his friend as he admired their new baby girl.

Evie just smiled back at him as she liked how someone was actually complimenting her for once instead of trying to bring her down. All she ever heard from her mom was how she would never be pretty enough to get a prince and that a prince would never want a girl like her. It felt nice to have someone who thought she was actually pretty and strong. 

“Yeah she is and she is going to be as brave and smart as her daddy too. I can already tell,” Evie told the boy as they both just smiled at each other enjoying each other's compliments and then turned their attention back to their tiny sleeping baby. 

  
  



	8. Trouble Coming

It had been about a month now since Mallory had been born. The baby was still struggling and super tiny, but she was doing better. She was improving a lot more and was starting to gain a little more weight. Which was hard to do as Evie barely had enough food to feed herself which had led to her producing less milk. Mallory was still using the incubator and breathing machine, but Evie was noticing that she was starting to maintain her body heat a bit and most likely wouldn’t be needing the incubator soon. 

The boys were out while she was staying in the hideout with her baby. Which had become a new daily routine for them. The boys would go out during the day while they helped their parents and stole food for the group, and Evie would stay hidden in the hideout taking care of their baby and making sure no one got in besides them. Then the boys would come back during the evening to spend time together and relax. Then at night either Carlos or Jay would stay overnight to watch the baby while Evie slept and gave her a break from watching her all day. 

Evie just sat on the old couch as she held the tiny baby to her and began to feed her some milk from the old bottle that Jay had stolen from the last Auradon shipment. It was a struggle to get her to drink it as she was still learning how to suck on the bottle due to her not fully developed body. Typically it took a long time to bottle feed her as Evie had to help her learn how to suck on the bottle and she had to put all her concentration on the baby. 

After about thirty minutes Evie immediately dropped the bottle as she became startled by the two boys running and barging straight into the hideout looking panicked. Evie just looked at them in confusion and worry as she picked up the halfway full bottle that she dropped and placed the baby back into the incubator knowing that she wouldn’t be able to feed the baby with all the distractions. 

“What happened and why are you guys panicking?” Evie asked the two boys in concern and fear as she moved back over from the incubator to face the boys. Carlos and Jay both just took a deep breath to calm down as Jay spoke first. 

“We messed up Evie. I was out stealing again and I went to get Carlos to help since he finished his chores, but I forgot about Cruella and your mom being “friends.” I made a comment to Carlos about Mallory and now they know that you had the baby and Cruella also knows Carlos is helping. I forgot Cruella didn’t know Carlos was involved,” Jay told his little sister in panic. 

Carlos just looked over at the girl who was now frozen in complete fear and panic. She thought her mom forgot about the baby, but now she knew again. She was going to make Evie get rid of her. 

“That’s not all Evie. My mom and your mom are coming over here now. I heard them talking about it. Your mom is furious at you for still having Mallory and my mom wants to use her as a slave even though she can barely even open her eyes. She thinks Mallory is a puppy that she can torture for fun,” Carlos told his panicking friend. 

“WHAT?!? Are you serious? My mom and your mom are coming here right now. What is wrong with you guys. How could you be so careless? We agreed to keep the birth a secret. Gosh my mom is such a gossiper too. Oh gosh what if she tells other people about the baby? I didn’t want anyones else to find out about the baby. It’s dangerous for her. Babies are weak and innocent. Especially our premature baby who still lives on a breathing machine and sleeps in an incubator. People here love to take advantage of the weak and innocent. Not to mention the fact that she is valuable. She’s the granddaughter of the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil, two of the top villains,” Evie practically screamed out as she was panicking and was mad at the boys for accidentally telling her mom and Cruella about the baby. She was blaming them right now. 

The boys both just stood there not saying anything as they knew they messed up. They shouldn’t have said anything about the baby especially when they knew how Cruella and Evil Queen felt about the baby. “Evie We’re sorry. We didn’t mean to tell them. We forgot they were there,” Jay told his friend as he tried to calm her down and stop her anger. 

Evie just let out a dry laugh at his statement. “Really you didn’t see two of the most evil villains standing right in front of you!?! Yeah like I believe that, and you were in Cruella’s house. You didn’t think she would be in her own home. Gosh you guys are so stupid sometimes. Now my mom and Cruella are coming here. They are going to try and take Mallory even though Mallory is still so weak and sick. She can barely even breathe, she can’t keep her body temperature up on her own, and she still needs help figuring out how to drink milk from a bottle. I don’t want my mother or any of your parents anywhere near my baby,” Evie screamed out as she walked closer to the incubator in order to protect her baby from the villains that were coming. 

Carlos just looked over at Evie as he knew she was upset, but he didn’t like how she was acting as though she was the only one being affected by this. Mallory wasn’t just Evie’s baby she was his too. And her mom wasn’t the only one that was coming to try and take the baby. His mom wanted the baby too only for different reasons. His mom wanted to use her as something that she can torture and eventually use as a slave. He was terrified of his mother just like Evie was and he didn’t want his mother anywhere near his baby too. 

It wasn’t even his fault that they knew. It was Jay’s fault. Jay was the one who came barging into his home and started talking about his baby in front of his mom and the Evil Queen. He even tried to stop Jay, but Jay just kept talking. Now he was being lumped in with Jay for the blame in why their parents knew about Mallory being born and him being involved. 

They all froze in fear and Evie became more guarded by the incubator as soon as they heard the loud crashes coming from the doorway of their hideout as the two evil mothers came in looking angry. 

“Oh where is grandma’s “sweet” little granddaughter?” The Evil Queen asked with venom and anger in her voice as she looked over at her daughter who was just standing protectively in front of the incubator. While Carlos was just standing near Jay trying to hide behind him in fear when he saw his mother who was standing next to the Evil Queen and glaring daggers at him and Evie. 

  
  



	9. Grandmas "Visits"

The Evil Queen smirked evilly as she realized that the baby was inside the incubator that her daughter was trying to guard. She just pushed her daughter out of the way as she stuck her arm through one of the holes in the incubator and placed her hand on the baby’s tiny stomach. 

“Oh there she is. Hello there tiny mistake. Grandma is sorry she hasn’t seen you before, but someone decided to keep your existence away from me and your other grandma,” the Evil Queen told the baby in her fake sweet voice. As she played the part of the “caring” grandma who was trying to make her daughter and Cruella’s son feel guilty for not telling her about the baby and so they would allow her to do what she wanted with the tiny distraction. 

Cruella also got a look at the tiny baby as she pushed Jay and Carlos out of the way and came running over wanting to get her hands on the little “puppy” also known as her new granddaughter. 

“Oh Oh let me see the puppy. I wanna see the little puppy. Oh I just want to take this little puppy home with me and train it to be my new little helper since Carlos is worthless now. He can barely even fit in my fur closet now and he takes longer to do his chores. He is older and slower. I need a new puppy who is fast and young,” Cruella cackled out as she pushed the Evil Queen out of the way and began to open the incubator to take the tiny baby out of it. 

The Evil Queen just got angry with Cruella as she pushed Cruella to the ground and they both began to fight over who had “dibs” on the baby. 

“Oh I don’t think so. She is my granddaughter and I found her first. My daughter carried her in her stomach. While your son stayed away. I get dibs on the tiny mistake and I am selling her to Maleficent. We already agreed,” the Evil Queen screamed out to Cruella as the two of them kept pushing each other out of the way of the incubator. 

“Oh no you don’t. I am her grandmother also and she is going to be my new puppy. I was the first one to find out that your daughter was pregnant with her by my son, so I actually found out about her first. I’m the one that gets to keep her and use her as my new puppy,” Cruella screamed back to the Evil Queen as she continued to push her, so that she could get to the baby. 

Evie just froze as she realized what her mom had just said. She already knew that Cruella wanted to use her baby as her “puppy” slave, and she knew that her mom wanted her to get rid of the baby, but she never realized what her mom was actually willing to do. Her mom wanted to give her baby to the Mistress Of Evil herself. Oh no way was Evie going to allow for her baby to be raised by that monster. 

Mallory was her baby girl and neither of their parents had “dibs” on her. She and Carlos were not giving their baby up to their parents. It didn’t matter what they said or did. Evie would rather die than give her baby girl to either of the villains that were trying to claim “dibs” on her daughter. 

She just locked eyes with Carlos and Jay as they all three without saying anything were able to come up with a plan to stop the villains and protect Mallory. Evie just quietly got up as the two boys moved over to the incubator trying to distract the two fighting evil grandmothers, so that Evie could get to their baby and protect her from the evil villains that were trying to take her. 

Carlos took a deep breath as he prepared himself for being the distraction to the two evil villains and one of them being his scary and abusive mother. He was terrified of having to talk to and distract his mother, but this was to protect his baby girl and he would do anything to keep her safe including putting his own life in danger. 

“Hey EQ my mother is right. She did find out about the baby first. I told her that I was supposed to be having a baby months before you even found out. In fact my mom found out the same day I did, but you didn’t find out until Evie was already starting to show. I think that if we are giving our baby up for “adoption” then it should be my mother who gets to have her,” Carlos lied out to the Evil Queen and his mother. He didn’t like having to say those lies to them, but he needed to distract his mother and Evie’s mother, so that Evie could get to the baby without them seeing her. 

Jay just got pretend angry as he pretended to fight Carlos on who he “thought” should have “dibs” on his niece. “Oh really Carlos? You think that your mom should have your baby. EQ was right you weren’t even there for Evie when she was pregnant. It was Evie who did all the work and it was Evie who cared for her once she was born. If anyone is getting your baby it should be the Evil Queen as she is the mother to Evie who was the one to actually stay with her baby,” Jay told his friend in his fake angry tone as he tried to convince the two villains that they were actually fighting to keep them interested in their arguments and keep their eyes on them, so Evie could grab the baby. 

The two boys smiled when it seemed to work as the two villains turned all their attention to the two boys giving Evie the opportunity to grab her tiny baby girl who was beginning to cry as she was scared. Evie just smiled as she quietly reached the incubator and lifted the tiny crying baby out of the incubator as she swadled her and held her close to her on her chest. 

“Shhh it’s okay Mallory mamas here. I know you’re scared baby girl, but it’s okay. You are safe sweetheart. I’m not going to let those evil villains get you. You are going to stay with mommy, daddy, and Uncle Jay. I know your grandmas are scary, but trust me baby girl they won’t get you. We won’t let them,” Evie told her baby in her soothing, quiet, and gentle voice trying to calm her baby and make her feel safe and protected. 

The tiny baby stopped crying as she curled up onto Evie enjoying her mama’s warm and safe embrace. Evie smiled as she held her baby protectively to her. The sounds that Evie had made by trying to comfort her baby caused for her mother and Carlos’ mom to stop watching Carlos and Jay as they turned to see Evie holding the baby. 

The two villains both became angry as they realized what the two boys had been doing. They were trying to keep them focused on them so Evie could take back the baby. The boys didn’t really want them to take the baby. It was all part of their plan. 

“Oh look at you my “darling” daughter you really think you have won. That was clever using the boys as a distraction, but it didn’t work. It doesn’t matter that you have the baby right now. You will not be keeping her. I can easily take you down if I have to. You are not keeping that disgraceful little mistake,” the Evil Queen practically screamed at her daughter as she was furious at her for trying to trick her and keep the little distraction. 

There was no way that the Evil Queen would ever allow for her daughter to keep the little mistake. She made that very clear when Evie was still pregnant and she had agreed to let Evie deliver the baby instead of killing it. And then Evie had kept the baby hidden away for about a month even though she was supposed to get rid of it once it was born. And EQ had made a deal with Maleficent that she would give Maleficent her granddaughter in return for power and riches. She was not going to lose out on that opportunity because her worthless daughter wanted to keep her stupid disgrace of a mistake. 

Cruella just glared daggers at her son. “Carlos you lied to your mother. You told me that I could have your “puppy” as my new helper, but you were just lying to me, so your stupid worthless girlfriend could grab the “puppy.” You just want to be selfish and keep the “puppy” all to yourself. Well I won’t let you. I need this new “puppy” to do my chores for me and fluff my furs,” Cruella screamed at her son as in her crazy messed up mind she actually saw the baby as a puppy that she could train to do what she wanted.

Carlos just walked over to Evie as he ignored his mother and he put his arms around hers as he helped her to protect their baby from their evil parents. Jay finally had enough as he watched the villains that were still trying to get his niece. 

“That is it. I have had it. You two need to get out now. We don’t want you here and you are not getting this baby. Mallory belongs to Evie and Carlos and you can’t just call “dibs” on her. She is a human being not an object that you can just claim as yours. Now get out before I make you get out. I am stronger than both of you and way more violent especially when I become protective of my little sister, bestfriend, and niece. If you know what is good for you then you will leave and never come back because you will not be getting this baby. And she is way too sick for any of the reasons that you want her. Taking her now would just be a complete waste of your time,” Jay told the two villain mothers in anger as he practically pushed them out of the hideout and away from his niece, little sister, and younger best friend. 

Cruella just ran out of the hideout in fear as she forgot about her reason for wanting the baby as she feared for her life. The young thief was definitely stronger than her and she didn’t want to get beat up by him. Meanwhile the Evil Queen didn’t care as much as she glared daggers at her daughter and Cruella’s son. 

“You are lucky that your little thief friend is right. The baby is too young and sick for Maleficent to want her. You’ve won for now, but mark my words you will not be keeping this baby. I am giving you a little bit of time for that thing to get more healthy, but as soon as I feel that it is I am taking her and giving her to Maleficent. Maleficent will get this baby. I will become rich and gain power and you will not be keeping your little distraction of a mistake,” the Evil Queen threatened as she left the hideout in anger. 

Evie, Carlos, and Jay all just looked at each other in fear as they knew that Evie’s mom wasn’t one for backing out of her threats and they were terrified. They had won for now as they still got to keep their baby, but it would be a matter of time before the Evil Queen would be trying to take the tiny baby again. They weren’t safe and neither was their little baby. 

Evie just sat on the couch as she grabbed the half way full bottle and began to focus on feeding her baby again as she needed to get the threats out of her mind and concentrate on something else like keeping her baby girl fed. The boys just sat down next to her and watched her not saying anything as they were all still shaken up from what happened. They just needed to be there for each other even if none of them were actually talking, just having each other's presence was enough to calm them all and ease their worries for now. 

  
  



	10. Dizzy Visits

Evie was standing by the incubator holding her crying baby to her chest that she had just swaddled and cleaned with the cleanest water she could find. She was rocking her back and forth while singing a lullaby as she was trying to calm the baby and put her to sleep. It had been a few days since her mom and Cruella had come by trying to take the baby and Evie was now on high alert as she needed to make sure her mom wouldn’t come back and try to take her baby again. 

Jay was out getting food again and Carlos was working harder for his mom as he was trying to convince his mother that she didn’t need another “puppy”, so she would give up on wanting the baby as they didn’t trust that Cruella would just give up that easily as they had all grown up knowing Cruella. They knew how manipulative she could be. 

Evie smiled when the singing and rocking seemed to work as her baby calmed down and stopped crying as she began to close her tiny eyes and drift into sleep. The peacefulness didn’t last long however as Jay came in early with a surprise for Evie. 

Jay had been out stealing food when he passed by Lady Tremaine’s hair salon and the young girl Dizzy Tremaine had come running out as she knew that Evie was friends with him. Dizzy had been worried about Evie as Evie was like a big sister to her. She hadn’t seen the older girl in about six or seven months and she was afraid something bad happened to her because Evie used to visit her everyday. 

When she saw Jay she came running out wanting to know if he had any information about Evie and where she was. Jay had just smiled at the younger girl as he told her that Evie was fine, but that if Dizzy really wanted to see her she could come with him because he was heading to see her. That just made the younger girl jump up and down with excitement as she ran with Jay towards the hideout as she missed seeing her big sister and was eager to see her again. 

As soon as they reached the hideout before Jay could warn Dizzy to be careful as Evie had a baby the young girl came running in as she practically tackled Evie and the baby on the ground as she ran over to her in full speed. Evie smiled at the younger girl as she held the baby closer to her afraid of dropping her as Dizzy had almost knocked her down and she was holding the baby. 

Dizzy just smiled so big as she hugged Evie tightly and became even more excited when she saw the adorable little baby in Evie’s arms. “Evieee I missed you so much. And OMG is that a baby? She is so cute and tiny. Can I hold her please Evieee?” the younger girl screamed out excitedly as she hugged her big sister. 

Evie just smiled at the young girl that she saw as a little sister as she placed the baby back into the incubator and hugged the girl back. “Aw Dizzy I missed you too. And I’m sorry Dizzy, but I can’t let you hold her yet. She needs as much time in the incubator as possible and I need to limit the amount of contact she has as that leads to germs which is dangerous since she was born early. Also Dizzy I’m going to need you to please lower your voice. I don’t want to be mean, but she doesn’t like loud sounds. They startle her and I’m also trying to put her down for a nap,” Evie told the younger girl. She didn’t want to be rude to the younger girl and she really did miss seeing her, but she needed to help her baby and loud noises and germs were not good for the baby. 

Evie knew that Dizzy didn’t mean any harm and she was just young and didn’t understand how fragile babies actually were, but she needed to calm the girl down or she would be forced to kick her out even though she really didn’t want to do that. 

Dizzy just smiled at Evie as she lowered her voice after realizing how loud she was when there was a sleeping baby in the room. “Evie is the baby yours? Is this why I haven’t seen you for months? Because you’ve been missing for months and I was worried something bad happened to you,” Dizzy told the older girl. 

Evie just smiled affectionately at the younger girl who cared so much about her to be concerned about her when she stopped visiting. She felt bad for worrying the young girl that was basically her little sister. She didn’t mean to worry the girl, but with her unplanned pregnancy and then the premature birth she just didn’t have the chance to visit the hair salon to see the younger girl. She needed to prepare for her baby and then due to the baby being premature she had to spend all of her time caring for and worrying about her baby. 

“Yes Dizzy she is my baby. I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to come see you, but having a baby is a lot of work and takes up all my time. It’s so worth it though. I love her so much Dizzy. Here come look at her. Her name is Mallory Rose and she is my pride and joy. You can talk to her if you want. I can’t let you hold her, but I can let you talk to her and if your hands are clean then I will allow you stick your hand through the incubator and hold her hand, but that’s as much contact as I will allow for now,” Evie told the young girl with a smile as she brought the girl over to the incubator to allow her to interact with her daughter. 

Dizzy just smiled so big as she looked at her big sister. “Really? I can hold her hand. Thank you so much Evie. Hi there Mallory Rose I’m Dizzy Tremaine and I’m your aunt. Your mommy is practically my big sister, so you are practically my niece. I promise that I will be such an amazing role model for you. I will look after you and I will teach you everything I know about fashion and beauty. You are just so cute and I can’t wait until you're older and I can hold you and play with you,” Dizzy told the baby as she placed her hand in the incubator and smiled when the baby finally fell asleep with Dizzy holding onto her tiny hand. 

Evie smiled as she watched her little sister interact with her daughter. Jay just got up from the couch and stood next to her as he had watched the whole interaction not saying anything, He didn’t want to interrupt Evie and Dizzy’s time together as they were both having a good time reconnecting and he didn’t want to mess with it. “Your welcome for that by the way. You know I am the reason she is here right now,” Jay told his little sister playfully as he watched Dizzy interact with his niece and he couldn’t help, but feel happy seeing Evie so happy and full of affection as she watched Dizzy talk to her baby and calm her.

Evie just looked at Jay as she began to laugh. “Thanks I’m actually really glad that you did bring her. I’ve really missed her and I love seeing how caring and happy she is to be with my baby. She really does love her. She is going to be such a good aunt to her,” Evie told her big brother with a smile as she was actually feeling happy and relaxed again. She hadn’t felt that way in a long time especially since her mom and Cruella had tried to take her baby from her. 

  
  



	11. Family Time

It had been almost a month since Dizzy had come by and Dizzy was now a big part of their new routine. Instead of Evie looking after the baby by herself during the day she now had Dizzy to help and keep her company when the baby was sleeping. 

It had now been about two months since Mallory had been born which meant that it was only about one month away from her real due date. Mallory was doing way better now. She was no longer staying in the incubator.

Mallory was also able to suck on a bottle without much trouble anymore. She still had some trouble with breathing, but the machine was helping her. Evie just smiled as she sat on the couch just cuddling with her sleeping baby girl who she had just changed and bathed. Dizzy was sitting next to her with her old sketchbook as she was going through all the designs and showing them to Evie. 

Evie smiled as she watched the younger girl get excited by all of her former designs. Dizzy wanted to be a fashion designer like Evie and it made Evie proud that the girl looked up to her that much. As she was watching Dizzy go through all the designs she couldn’t help, but sigh as she missed it. She didn’t realize how much she missed designing until she saw the book of all her old designs. 

Evie hadn’t designed anything in almost a whole year. She stopped to take a break for a little bit before she got pregnant. She was planning on picking it back up, but then she got pregnant and she had to focus on getting through that before she could design again. And then when the baby was born she was unhealthy, so Evie had to constantly watch her and make sure she was okay. Meaning she had no time to design like she used to. 

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at Evie. “You really should design again Evie. Your designs were so cool. I just really hope my designs are as good as yours,” Dizzy told the other girl as she continued to flip through all the designs in Evie’s old sketchbook. 

Evie just smiled at the younger girl. “Aw Dizzy you already do have amazing designs I’ve seen them. And thank you I really miss designing too Dizzy, but this little bundle of joy takes up all my time,” Evie told the younger girl as she rocked her baby who was starting to stir. 

Dizzy just smiled as she looked at the baby. “Yeah I know. And she is so worth it. She is just so cute. Evie, can I please hold her now? You said you were waiting until she was out of the incubator and she is now. And I’m clean. I promise I just cleaned myself before I came over, so I don’t have any germs. Please Evie I want to hold my niece,” the younger girl told her big sister as she looked at the tiny baby. 

Evie just sighed as she felt the baby wake up and begin to cry. “Okay Dizzy I will let you hold her, but can you get me her bottle and the milk that I pumped earlier with the machine that Jay stole. I need to feed her first and then I will let you hold her for a little bit, but you need to be sitting on the couch,” Evie told the younger girl as she still wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of letting Dizzy hold her daughter right now, but she did promise Dizzy that when Mallory was no longer in the incubator and as long as Dizzy was clean and didn’t have many germs than she could hold her. 

Dizzy just smiled as she jumped up in excitement. “Really! I can hold her? You’re the best Evie!” The younger girl screamed out in excitement as she ran over to get the bottle for Evie. She filled the bottle up and then handed it to Evie and sat back down watching the older girl feed the baby and waiting anxiously, so that she could hold her when she was done. 

Evie just laughed at the younger girl as she thought it was cute how excited the younger girl got about the opportunity to hold her daughter. She just took the bottle from the girl and began to feed her baby. She smiled when the baby managed to drink the bottle in way less time than it usually took as she had started to learn how to suck on her own without much assistance and it took less concentration to get her to drink from the bottle.

When Evie was sure that her baby was full she burped her and then carefully handed her to Dizzy. “Okay Dizzy, now be careful okay and support her head. I’m right here okay, so if she gets fussy just give her back to me. And please be careful, okay she is very fragile even more than other babies. And please support her head,” Evie told her little sister as she gently placed her daughter in the younger girl’s arms. She was already feeling worried about this, but she trusts Dizzy. 

Dizzy just smiled at her big sister as she held the baby exactly like how Evie instructed her to do. “Aw Mallory you are just adorable and so itty bitty. I can’t wait until you're a bit older and we can play together. You are going to be my new best friend I can already tell,” Dizzy told the tiny baby as she held her. Dizzy smiled when the baby fell asleep in her arms. 

Evie smiled as she picked up the sleeping baby from Dizzy. “Aw Dizzy you got her to sleep. That means she trusts you. She only sleeps on the people she trusts. But don’t tell Jay that. He still can’t get her to fall asleep on him. I don’t think Mallory trusts him very much, but I don’t want Jay to know that. He would get upset because he wants her to love him and trust him as much as he loves her,” Evie told her little sister as she walked over to the box that she was using as a makeshift crib and placed her sleeping baby in there. 

A few minutes later Carlos and Jay came in. Evie smiled when she saw them as it was way later than they usually got there and she was secretly starting to worry about the boys. Carlos just came in and immediately went to the box wanting to be with his baby. Carlos just picked her up as he held her to him. Carlos smiled when his daughter barely even stirred as he picked her up. 

Evie just looked at the food that Jay had stolen. “Wow look at that you got a lot of food today. This is enough to last us for at least a few days. Oh and Dizzy I see you trying to leave. You are staying for dinner and that’s non negotiable. I don’t want you to starve and we have plenty of food today,” Evie told the younger girl as she saw the young girl trying to go home and Evie was worried about the young girl since she knew that Dizzy’s family barely fed their kids. Evie always made sure that Dizzy didn’t go home unless she ate something beforehand. 

Dizzy just smiled at the older girl and sat back down on the couch as she liked how Evie cared about her and made sure that she was getting food to eat. Evie smiled when the younger girl listened to her as she divided up the food for the group and saved the rest for the next few days in case they couldn’t find any food for a while. 

When she was done dividing up the food she called for the others to get their food. They all agreed that food should be dealt with by Evie since she knew the best way to ration the food and make it equal for everyone. When they were all done with the food Carlos placed his baby back into the box as he kissed her forehead and then he and Dizzy said goodbye for the night as it was late and it was Jay’s night to stay. Since Carlos had stayed the night before and they took turns. 

Evie and Jay smiled as they said goodnight to the two younger kids. Evie just yawned as she was exhausted because she kept staying up at night even though the boys claimed they had it covered. She just couldn’t seem to trust them and she was afraid of sleeping and the boys messing up. Her mom was still out there and Mallory wasn’t that sick anymore. 

Jay just looked at the exhausted girl. “Evie go to sleep. You are clearly exhausted. I know you stayed up all night last night. I don’t know why you keep doing that. We agreed to stay here at night to watch her for you, so you could sleep, but you're still not sleeping. That isn’t healthy Evie. I know that you’re worried about her and your mom coming back, but Evie you can’t literally watch her 24/7. You need to sleep. Now go to sleep. That is an order from your big brother. I got this. I promise I will watch her and stay up all night. No one is going to take her and she is going to be fine,” Jay told his little sister in his stern voice.

He was sick of Evie not sleeping. It wasn’t good for her, especially with her watching the baby all day. And he was offended that Evie didn’t trust him or Carlos enough to stay up and watch the baby. Mallory was his niece and she was Carlos’ daughter. They could handle watching her. 

Evie just sighed as she tried to fight Jay. “Are you sure? I don’t mind staying up with her. I need to make sure that my mom…” Evie tried to tell the older boy, but was cut off by a frustrated Jay. “Evie seriously go to sleep. I can handle this. Now go,” Jay told Evie as he forced her onto the couch, so she could sleep. Evie just sighed in frustration and stubbornness, but after a few seconds she was out. 

Jay just sighed as he watched Evie finally sleep. Then he sat in a chair by the box that had the sleeping baby in it, so he could watch her. It seemed to be going well for the first few hours until Jay’s lack of sleep hit him as he began to battle his sleep until he eventually lost as his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep unable to fight it anymore.

  
  



	12. Mallory Taken

As soon as Jay had fallen asleep and it was clear that none of the two teenagers that were in the hideout were awake the Evil Queen and Maleficent made their way to the hideout. The two villains had been spying on the teens after the Evil Queen had explained to Maleficent that they would need to wait before taking the baby as she was too weak and sick. And that she would be of no value in her current state.

Maleficent had found a way to spy on the teens without them seeing and now that the baby was finally getting better and the two teens were sleeping it would be the perfect time to take the baby. They just quietly made their way into the hideout and towards the box with the sleeping baby inside that was supposed to be guarded by the young thief. 

They both just cackled as they looked at the sleeping teens. “Oh this is just too easy. I kind of wish there was more of a fight. I would love to see those little brats scream and cry as I take their baby from them. That would be music to my ears,” Maleficent cackled out as the Evil Queen grabbed the sleeping baby from her safe box. 

The tiny baby then began to cry from how rough the Evil Queen was being with her. “Oh shush would you. You are going to wake up your mother and then she will be crying and acting like a baby. On second thought go ahead and cry. Wake up your mother and that stupid theif boy. They deserve to suffer and we deserve to watch. They have both been very disrespectful towards me and my worthless daughter won’t even listen to my orders. She is never going to get a prince and it’s all your fault. And this is why you are leaving and going with Maleficent,” the Evil Queen screamed out to the baby. 

The screaming caused the baby to cry louder as it scared her and she didn’t like loud sounds. The crying immediately woke up both teens. The two evil villains just smirked evilly as they watched the two teens get up in panic and fear as they saw that the baby wasn’t in the box. “Oh this is going to be fun,” Maleficent said with an evil smirk. 

Evie and Jay both just froze in fear when they saw that the Mistress of Evil herself and the Evil Queen were standing in their hideout and the Evil Queen was holding the baby. Maleficent was standing in front of her as if guarding her from the two teens. 

“Mommy please don’t do this please. Mommy I will do anything just don’t take my baby girl. She is all I have please. I am begging you please don’t take my baby. I will take the princess lessons and I will become the perfect ditzy princess that you want. I will get myself a prince. I will do anything you want just don’t take her from me! Please mommy and I swear the prince would have no clue she’s my baby. I would just tell him that she is my little sister that I am looking after or um that she was an orphan baby that I took in. Princes love kind girls; they will eat that up. Just please don’t take my baby and give her to Maleficent. Come on this is your granddaughter. I know you may not like that I had her, but you can’t just have no feelings about her. I know that you are a villain, but I know that you care about me at least a little bit please mommy. Don’t do this to me please,” Evie screamed out in desperation as she was freaking out. Her mom and the worst villain ever had her baby and she was terrified of losing her. 

Her mother just laughed evilly as she handed the baby to Maleficent and walked over to Evie. “Oh Evie darling you had your chance. And I am doing this for your own good. You don’t need this distraction in your life. And we all know that you won’t listen and become a perfect princess until this little mistake is out of your life. And you have been disrespecting me ever since you got pregnant with that little mistake. That thing is not my granddaughter. It is a mistake and mistakes must be erased and in this case given to Maleficent. I let you give birth to this thing and now you are still disrespecting me. You should be glad that I didn’t just kill it myself!” the Evil Queen screamed out as she got closer to her. 

“Mommy please please please don’t do this please mommy,” Evie begged out as she began to sob she was completely desperate. Maleficent just looked at the young girl in disgust. “Ugh you are pathetic. Crying and begging over a weak baby. You will never be a true villain. You make me sick however I have enjoyed watching your screams of panic and fear. That was very fun to hear. It was like music to my ears. And I think it will be even more enjoyable to see your pathetic face and cries as I walk out with your little brat and lock her up, so that you will never see her again. Now EQ we need to leave. I can’t wait to start training this little brat to be my minion,” the evil faere told the girl with disgust and venom in her voice as she watched the young girl scream and cry while being held back by the Evil Queen. 

Jay was just standing there frozen in fear and watching as the Evil Queen held Evie back while she kicked and screamed hysterically trying to get to her baby. Jay wanted to help, but he felt as though he physically could not move. 

The Evil Queen just smirked when Maleficent had finally made it out of the hideout with the screaming infant. She just released her daughter once she was sure that Maleficent was far enough for Evie and Jay to not find her. “Oh this was fun, but I must be going now. Oh and Evie you will thank me for this later. Trust me I am doing you a favor. This thing is a mistake and a distraction and it’s only going to get worse as it gets older. Children are the worst things that can ever happen to a person. I should know I had you. The only reason I kept you was for you to get me a prince. And you can’t even do that,” the Evil Queen told her daughter in disgust as she released her and headed towards the exit of the hideout. 

Evie just looked at her mother with anger while tears flowed down her face. “I will never thank you for this. And mark my words mother I will  **NEVER EVER GET A PRINCE!** And I will  **NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!** I HATE YOU! And I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU JUST TOOK THE ONE THING THAT BROUGHT ME JOY IN THIS STUPID AND HORRIBLE PRISON! I LOVE HER AND I WILL FIND HER AGAIN! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS MOTHER! I WILL BE WITH MY BABY GIRL AGAIN! AND YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO STOP ME! NOW GET OUT AND JUST GO BACK AND BE MALEFICENT’S MINION! SINCE THAT IS ALL YOU WILL EVER BE! YOU THINK PEOPLE RESPECT YOU WELL NEWSFLASH MOM THEY DON’T! THEY RESPECT MALEFICENT AND THEY SEE YOU AS HER MINION!” Evie screamed out to her mom as she was furious with her. She just stole her baby girl and gave her to the evilest person to ever exist. Her baby was screwed and she couldn’t do anything about it. 

The Evil Queen just looked at Evie in anger as her daughter was disrespecting her again. “How dare you! You should be grateful that I let you and that little mistake live. And you will be getting a prince or you won’t live to see another day,” the Evil Queen screamed out to her daughter as she left the hideout to go find Maleficent and help her. 

Evie just looked at Jay in anger. She was pissed at him right now. He had done absolutely nothing and it was his fault that they had her baby. “Jay! You fell asleep! This is why I can’t trust you guys! Now my mom and Maleficent have Mallory! They took my baby!” Evie cried out as she began to sob. She was freaking out right now. The most evil villain ever had her baby. 

Jay just looked at Evie feeling guilty. “Evie I’m so sorry. I thought I could stay up,” Jay told Evie as he was feeling so bad right now and he was panicking. The most evil villain had his niece right now. Evie just looked at Jay as her anger spiked.

“You are sorry? Oh yeah that makes it better. You made me go to sleep and you told me you could handle watching her! They took my baby and it’s all your fault!” And you didn’t even try to help me stop them! Evie screamed out to Jay as she was angry and freaking out. Maleficent and her mom took her baby and it was Jay’s fault. She had it covered, but Jay made her sleep and then he fell asleep letting the two villains in. And she couldn’t have reached her baby with Maleficent guarding. Maleficent was more powerful than her and Jay. They would have just gotten killed and Maleficent would have still taken the baby. 

“Oh so this is all my fault now? And I was literally frozen. I couldn’t help. And News flash you wouldn’t even have your baby if it wasn’t for my help. I was the one who helped you during your pregnancy and I helped you get supplies. Without me you would have nothing for her. And I delivered your baby for you. Without me you both probably would be dead right now! Since you clearly had no clue what you were doing!” Jay screamed back at Evie.

The two of them were angry and not thinking straight causing them to turn on each other. They were both hurt and they were trying to put blame on and hurt the other to help with the pain of losing the baby. They both just looked at each other in pain and sadness as their anger melted away as they both just collapsed on the floor sobbing. 

“Jay I’m sorry I put all the blame on you. It wasn’t your fault. My mom and Maleficent would have taken the baby even if we were both awake. Maleficent is just too powerful; we didn’t stand a chance. I miss her so much. I want my baby back. Maleficent is going to hurt her and we will never get to see her again. I seriously hate my mom. Sometimes I wish I was Snow White’s daughter instead of the Evil Queen’s. My life would be so much better if it was,” Evie told Jay as she continued to sob over losing her baby. 

Jay just looked at Evie who was breaking down sobbing as she had just lost her baby. HE had never seen her this broken before in his entire life. It scared him and he wanted to make it better, but he couldn’t. She was broken because her mom and Maleficent stole her baby and it was all his fault. Evie was right; he was supposed to stay awake and watch her. He even convinced Evie to sleep and promised her the baby was safe with him. He broke that promise and he let down his little sister who had counted on him to keep her baby safe.

“No Evie you were right it was my fault I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. And I am so sorry for everything I said. It was just my defense mechanism that made me fire back and I am just stressed, guilty, and depressed right now. We lost her to Maleficent. We lost my niece to Maleficent and it is my fault. My niece is going to suffer because of me. Evie I am so sorry. I am the worst big brother in the world,” Jay told Evie as he felt guilty for getting her baby taken and he felt horrible for basically stating that she needed him to live which wasn’t true at all. Evie didn’t need anyone to live, she could handle herself on her own. 

Evie just ran over to Jay and they both embraced each other in a tight hug. Letting each other know that they were forgiven and together in this. They both just sat on the floor holding each other close while they both sobbed and broke over the loss of the tiny adorable baby girl that Maleficent and the Evil Queen had kidnapped from them. 

  
  



	13. Greiving Parents

After about an hour or two of the two teens sobbing uncontrollably after losing their baby girl Jay just sighed as he looked at Evie. The young mother was so broken and suffering. She had just lost her baby. It was his fault and they still hadn’t even told Carlos or Dizzy that Maleficent had taken Mallory. 

Jay didn’t want to have to tell his best friend that he had messed up and fallen asleep and now his baby was in the hands of the most evil villain to exist. Carlos would never forgive him and he wouldn’t blame him. He honestly didn’t even know why Evie forgave him. He still can’t even forgive himself. He was the oldest and the protector. He was supposed to protect them all, but he failed and now his “sister” was broken and suffering. And his best friend will be too. 

And not mention little Dizzy. She was just so innocent and pure for the life that she had. And she was so attached to the little baby. She would be so devastated and Jay didn’t want to hurt the innocent girl more than life had already done. Mallory was basically Dizzy’s baby sister even though Dizzy claims she is like her aunt their relationship was more of a sister relationship and not like an aunt and niece relationship. 

He hurt his friends. Jay just sighed again as he got up from Evie’s embrace. “Evie we have to tell Carlos and Dizzy now. They deserve to know and it wouldn’t be right to wait until tomorrow when they come over,” Jay told Evie sadly as he got up. He just held in his sobs as he looked at his little sister who was sobbing and hadn’t even said a word in over an hour. 

“How about I go get them and we can tell them together as a group, so that we can all be together during this harsh time,” Jay told Evie hoping to get a little bit of a reaction out of her, but she just continued to sob and stare at the floor not making any reaction to what he said. 

Jay just sighed as he hugged her and then composed himself a bit as he got up and headed towards the exit of the hideout to break the news to Carlos and Dizzy. When Jay finally made it to Carlos’ house he just did his secret knock, so that Carlos would know that it was either him or Evie and not some other villain trying to get in during the night. 

After a few minutes Carlos came out looking confused when he saw Jay. Jay was supposed to be in the hideout with Evie and his baby. “Jay what are you doing here? It’s late and you’re supposed to be in the hideout with Evie and Mallory,” Carlos told Jay as he was confused and worried about why Jay would come to his house in the middle of the night. Everyone knew that the Isle was the most dangerous at night, so why would Jay risk it. And it was Jay’s night to watch his baby. 

Jay just took a deep breath before looking at Carlos with a sad look. “Um Carlos we need to talk, but we need to get Dizzy first. And it would be best if we talked about this in our hideout,” Jay told Carlos nervously as he didn’t like having to tell Carlos about his baby being kidnapped.

Carlos began to panic when he saw the look on Jay’s face. It was obvious that something bad had happened to either Evie or Mallory or both. He needed to know what was wrong and he couldn’t wait till they got to the hideout or Dizzy’s. 

Carlos just looked at Jay with fear and concern. “Jay what happened? Are Mallory and Evie okay?” Carlos asked Jay in concern about his baby and the mother of his baby who he loved, but would never admit. Jay just sighed as he looked at Carlos. 

“Carlos I told you. We need to get Dizzy first and then we need to get to the hideout before I tell you what happened. I want to do this with everyone together in the hideout,” Jay told Carlos as he began to drag him towards Dizzy’s. He didn’t want to have to explain what happened twice. He only wanted to relive that experience once. 

Carlos just grew even more worried and angry as Jay wasn’t telling him anything and he couldn’t wait to find out if his family was alright. Carlos just released his grip from Jay and stopped moving. “Jay stop. I don’t want to wait to find out what is wrong with my family. Mallory is my baby and Evie is the mother of my baby. They are my family and I deserve to know if something is wrong with them. Now tell me what happened right now!” Carlos screamed out to Jay as he was panicking and worried about his family and Jay wasn’t helping him. All he wanted was to know if his family was okay, but Jay was refusing to tell him and it was angering him. 

Jay just took a deep breath as he looked at the concerned and angry younger boy. He knew Carlos was right. He just sat down on the floor and motioned for Carlos to do the same. “Okay fine, but you might want to sit down first. This is going to be bad,” Jay told Carlos as he gave in to Carlos. 

Carlos just filled with even more panic as he immediately sat down wanting Jay to just rip the band aid off and tell him what happened. He didn’t want Jay to keep dragging this out to spare his feelings. He needed to know now. As soon as Jay saw that Carlos had done what he said he sighed as he began to explain what happened to Carlos. 

“Carlos I’m so sorry dude, but I um I sort of fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching Mallory. And then Maleficent and the Evil Queen snuck in and they took her in front of us. Carlos Maleficent has Mallory. I’m so so so sorry. I’m so sorry. Maleficent has your baby. It’s all my fault Carlos. They took her and we’re never going to see her again and it’s all my fault,” Jay told Carlos as he began to cry reliving the horrible experience. 

Carlos stood up and just froze as he took in all the information. He was in shock and he didn’t think he heard Jay right. There was no way Maleficent had his baby. He refused to believe it. “No you’re lying to me. Stop this isn’t funny Jay. I know this is just some stupid prank, and Mallory is just fine sleeping in her box. She has to be. This can’t be real. I refuse to believe this. Mallory is safe. She has to be. She has to be okay. I love her. I don’t believe you. You're just lying to me. I know it,” Carlos screamed out in denial and hysterics as he didn’t want to accept it. 

Jay just grabbed on Carlos and made him look at him. “Carlos! Carlos! Carlos! Look at me! I’m not lying Carlos. Maleficent has your baby. I’m so sorry Carlos. I wish it was just some stupid prank, but it’s not. Maleficent really does have your baby girl. I’m so sorry,” Jay told Carlos as he cried. 

Carlos just looked at Jay in anger as he was angry at him. It was Jay’s fault. “NO! YOU DON’T GET TO BE SORRY! WE TRUSTED YOU TO WATCH OUR BABY! YOU FAILED AND NOW MY BABY IS GONE! MALEFICENT IS GOING TO KILL HER! YOU JUST GOT MY BABY KILLED! I LOVE HER! AND NOW I’M NEVER GOING TO GET TO HOLD HER AGAIN!” Carlos screamed at Jay as he was upset and it was easier to blame Jay. He didn’t want to accept his sadness and he was trying to mask it with anger. 

Jay just sighed as he had expected this. Carlos had every right to be angry with him. Afterall he was the reason Mallory was going to grow up as Maleficent’s little minion who she was going to ruin and hurt for fun. After his screaming Carlos began to calm as his anger turned into depression and sadness. “ Jay, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I don’t know why I just said those things. I just want my baby back. I’ll do anything. I just want her back. I need my little girl back. I love her and I’m never going to see her little adorable face again. She’s gone. She’s really gone,” Carlos cried out as he collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sobs. 

Jay, who was crying too, just leaned down as he helped Carlos up. “Carlos hey come on let’s get you to the hideout with Evie. You can stay there with Evie while I go talk to Dizzy myself. It’s going to be okay Carlos. We’re going to get through this together,” Jat told Carlos in his relaxed and gentle voice as he helped Carlos up and to the hideout. 

When they reached the hideout Carlos just looked at Evie who was sobbing on the floor with her knees to her chest. He just ran over to her and as soon as Evie saw Carlos who was sobbing too she put her knees down as she opened her arms to embrace Carlos. Carlos just immediately embraced her back. The two of them just held each other while they continued to sob until they eventually both passed out from sobbing so much. 

Jay just wiped away some of his tears as he picked up the two sleeping teens one by one and placed them on the couch in the same position from earlier. He then covered them with an old blanket that they had. He just sighed and wiped away more tears that were falling down his face as he took one last look at the broken young parents who had just lost their baby. He then sadly left the hideout to go break the horrible news to little Dizzy.

  
  



	14. Broken Family

Jay just sighed when he reached the salon where little Dizzy was sweeping with her headphones on blasting music to entertain her while she was forced to clean for her grandmother. The young girl looked so carefree and happy dancing around while she swept. Jay really didn’t want to ruin the young girl’s happiness, but he knew that she deserved to know what happened and it would be wrong to not tell her right away. 

Dizzy had become like another member of their gang and he knew that ever since Evie had Mallory she began to see Dizzy as more than just a little sister. Dizzy was like another child to her and Dizzy had grown such a tight bond with baby Mallory. In fact Evie, Carlos, Dizzy, Mallory, and Jay had all become a little family of their own. 

Evie being the mom, Carlos the dad, Dizzy the big sister, Mallory the baby, and Jay the protective and cool uncle. Jay didn’t want to tell Dizzy that he got her baby sister kidnapped. He just took a deep breath before entering the salon. As soon as Dizzy saw him she took her headphones off and just looked at him. 

“Jay what are you doing here? Isn’t it your night to watch Mallory? Wait why are you looking at me like that? Did something happen? Something happened I can tell. Jay what happened just tell me please,” the young girl rambled out in panic as she wanted to know why Jay looked so depressed and why he wasn’t taking his shift. 

Jay just sighed as he looked at Dizzy. “Dizzy I’m so sorry. Maleficent she um she has Mallory. I’m so so so sorry Dizzy. I…” Jay was cut off by the now sobbing young girl who refused to hear anything else. 

“What?! Maleficent has my baby sister! No this can’t be happening,” Dizzy sobbed out as she took off running towards the hideout to go find Evie. She was feeling horrible right now and just wanted her surrogate mother to hold her and make it better. Mallory was her baby sister and she loved the little baby so much. She just wanted to hold her in the safe hideout with Evie sitting next to her and Carlos and Jay just relaxing and playing around after a long day of working and stealing. 

Jay immediately panicked when he watched the young twelve year old girl take off all by herself in the most dangerous time to be out. “Dizzy, wait, come back. It’s dangerous out here. Dizzy!” Jay screamed out as he began to run in the same direction that Dizzy had taken off. 

Dizzy managed to get to the hideout quickly and way faster than Jay could catch up. Dizzy just ran straight over to Evie who was sleeping with tears still falling. “Evieeeee!” Dizzy cried out as she shook her awake. It only took a few seconds before Evie woke up. As soon as she saw the sobbing young twelve year old she just grabbed her and held on so tight no wanting to let go. 

She had already lost one child; she refused to lose another. Dizzy just held onto Evie while she sobbed. They didn’t say anything while they just held onto each other and cried. A few minutes later Dizzy ended up falling asleep curled up on Evie who was still crying and just stroking Dizzy’s hair. 

A few minutes later Jay came in and Evie immediately put a finger to her mouth as she motioned to the sleeping young girl in her lap and Carlos who was sleeping on the couch next to her.Jay just gave her a silent nod to let her know that he understood. He then walked over to her and put his arm around her in comfort. “Evie it’s going to be okay. We’re going to get through this. Trust me Evie we won’t let them win. We are going to find her and we are going to bring her back to us. We just have to keep fighting. All of us are going to get through this together,” Jay told the broken young mother as he wanted to make her and himself feel better. 

Evie just looked at Jay as she shook her head no. “No Jay it’s over. I give up. My mom wins. I’m done fighting. She took everything from me. She kicked me out of my own house. I live in this hideout by myself and I’m only sixteen years old. I’m a teenager and I should be living with my mom, but instead I live in this hideout with no adult. And then it wasn’t enough for her to kick me out, but she just had to take my baby from me. She stole my baby girl and I’m never going to see her again. Let’s be real here Jay this place is huge we're never going to find her and even if we did Maleficent has her. The worst villain has my baby. I’m never going to get Mallory from her,” Evie cried out to Jay in her broken tone. 

She had tried to fight her mom, Cruella, and Maleficent, but she lost. Her disobeying her mom just got her kicked out and her baby kidnapped. She was done fighting. Her mom had won. She was going to become the stupid, ditzy, boy obsessed, princess that her mom wanted her to be. She had nothing else left. Clearly the universe didn’t care for her or her happiness. 

Jay just sighed as he looked at his broken little sister who just wanted to give up. He didn’t know what to do. Evie never just gave up like this. She was always ready to fight. Evie didn’t believe in giving up. “Evie don’t be like that. You can’t just give up. Don’t let your mom win,” Jay told his little sister as he tried to convince her to not give in to her mom. 

Jay knew that Evie didn’t want a prince. She didn’t want to be ditzy and stupid. Evie was super smart and she loved to show it off. He didn’t understand why Evie would be willing to do what her mom wanted when she clearly didn’t want to do it. Evie was going to be torturing herself. 

Evie just let out a dry laugh as she looked at her big brother. “Jay come on wake up. She’s gone and my mom wins. We have nothing left to fight for. I’m done fighting her. Tomorrow I’m going to leave this hideout and surrender to my mother. I’m going to become the stupid ditzy princess that she wants and I’m going to swallow my pride and get a prince even though I don’t even want one. Fighting my mother just brought more heartbreak. Look around at everything. Carlos is broken just like me and so is Dizzy. And I know that you are too, but you are just in denial. You’re still holding onto this hope that we can get Mallory back, but there is no hope. She’s gone Jay. They took my baby,” Evie told Jay as she sobbed while looking at her broken friend sleeping next to her and the broken young girl sleeping on her. 

Jay began to cry as he took in her words and he began to let reality set in. Evie was right. He was trying to ignore the pain of losing his niece by filling his head with other things and convincing himself that they could still find her when it was nearly impossible. Jay’s crying turned into messy sobbing while he watched his three broken family members sleep as Evie had fallen back to sleep from exhaustion. He realized then that he was most likely never going to see his adorable little niece again and the next thing he knew he was a sobbing mess on the floor. 

He felt like such a failure. He caused his family pain. He just wiped away his tears and composed himself. He needed to be strong, and he didn’t have time to grieve over his stolen niece. He needed to get stronger. It's his job to protect the others and he would rather die than let another member get taken. 

  
  



	15. Villains Return

While the broken villain kids were all sleeping the villain parents had decided they were through with letting their children play house and live in the hideout which they had been doing for a few weeks now and they were ready to force their children into working for them again and dragging them back to their homes. 

Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar, Lady Tremaine, and Maleficent as she had been wanting to see the damage that she had caused all made their way to the hideout as the kids would be outnumbered and didn’t stand a chance against them. They were coming back to them and that was final especially since they had no reason to be there anymore as they had already taken the baby from them. 

“Ugh look at them all cuddled up together like that. It’s so sweet and soft it’s sickening. Let’s break up this disgustingly sweet moment. Especially since my puppy should have been working for me, but he hasn’t been working for weeks and my chores have been untouched. He’s behind and my chores aren’t getting done,” Cruella cackled out in anger and disgust as she went to the couch and yanked her sleeping son off the couch immediately waking him up. Carlos just froze in fear when he realized that he was in his mother’s tight grip. 

The other villain parents just followed after Cruella as they too yanked their children off the couch and forced them to wake up. Dizzy, Evie, and Jay all froze as well as they realized that they too were in their evil parent’s grips. 

The villain kids all didn’t know what to do. Evie had decided that she didn’t want to give in to her mom after they had all woken up the next day after Mallory had been stolen and they had all just taken in each other’s emotions and they managed to make it better. After that they had agreed to all stay in the hideout and keep fighting. They would no longer go back to their parents at all until Maleficent returned their baby to them, but that plan was about to be broken and they were terrified. 

They all just looked over and realized that it wasn’t just their parents that had come by; it was all of the parents including the monster who kidnapped his baby. Carlos was petrified he had never been more frightened in his life. He didn’t feel like a brave fifteen year old boy who had faced his mother and the Evil Queen in order to save his baby. He felt like a scared little boy. 

Carlos just looked at his mom as he managed to get out a little bit of words. “M...m...m...om wha.. what are you doing here? Maleficent already got Mallory,” Carlos stuttered out as he shook in fear, afraid of what his mother and the other villain's parents were going to do to him and his family. 

Cruella just tightened her grip on her son as she couldn’t believe he was questioning her. It was so obvious what she had come for. And she was angry that he would mention the brat that Maleficent had gotten. It was like he was rubbing it in her face that she had lost. 

“I don’t care about that little brat anymore! Maleficent can have it, it's not like it can do much anyway! I’ve seen that thing it barely even moves! I am here to take you home! My chores haven’t been done in weeks and you are behind! Don’t make me get the dogs since you are clearly being a misbehaving boy and dogs love to eat boys who misbehave!” Cruella screamed at her son as she slapped him across the face for being disrespectful and she was angry at him for just leaving for weeks. She didn’t care that he lost his baby he had chores to do and he was acting like a cowardly little boy and acting like his baby was dead. He was being a sorry excuse of a villain. 

Maleficent just glared at Cruella. “Oh really you don’t care about the brat? That’s not what you said yesterday when you were begging like a pathetic peasant. And I’ll have you know that little brat will be my minion. I’ve already started training it. It will be a mini me in just a few weeks trust me. Maleficent Junior will be more of a villain then all of your sorry excuses for children,” Maleficent told the others as they had all started to laugh at what Cruella had said about the little brat that she had taken in as her new minion. They seemed to forget who they were messing with. 

Cruella just glared back at Maleficent not saying anything as she tightened her grip on Carlos and then left the hideout with him screaming and trying to fight as she had gotten what she had come for and didn’t care about whether the others got their kids back or not. 

Lady tremaine just looked at the young twelve year old who was supposed to be helping with the salon, but she hadn’t been there for weeks. “Dizzy we are leaving too. Your mother wants you home and you need to make up for not sweeping and cleaning the salon for weeks. Let’s go your little playtime is over,” Lady Tremaine told her granddaughter as she tried to drag her out of the hideout. 

Dizzy just started crying as she reached for Evie who was being held back by her mom. “Evie please don’t let her take me. I don’t want to go back there,” Dizzy begged Evie as she reached for her and Evie just began to cry as she tried to grab onto Dizzy, but couldn’t as her mom was holding her back. Evie just cried as she had just watched Carlos get dragged away and now Dizzy too.

Evie immediately composed herself as she managed to get out of her mother’s grip. She just ran straight towards Maleficent as she tried to lunge at her. “WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER MALEFICENT? GIVE ME BACK MY BABY! AND HER NAME IS MALLORY! DON’T YOU DARE CALL MY DAUGHTER MALEFICENT JUNIOR! I SWEAR I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!” Evie screamed out as she didn’t care who she was yelling at. She wanted her baby back and she was angry that the monster who took her daughter had the nerve to show up at her home. 

Maleficent just smirked as she watched the broken girl try to lunge at her, but got held back by her mother. “Oh it’s not going to be that easy to get your brat back. I’ve locked her away where you will never find her. But you know you're right, her name isn’t Maleficent Junior, that little brat doesn’t deserve my name, but I will not be calling that thing Mallory. Mallory is such a disgusting girly name. That thing will never survive with such a girly name like that. Her name is Mal from now on. Oooh and I shall tell her that her name is Maleficent, but she isn’t evil enough to get my name oh that would be so torturous for her. I love it! Well this sure has been fun, but I must get back to your baby. Oh did I say your baby? I meant my minion,” Maleficent told Evie with an evil laugh as she enjoyed watching the villain kids all broken and begging to stay even though they were being dragged out by their parents. 

Evil Queen just grabbed Evie and headed for the exit along with Jafar and Jay while Maleficent was just watching as she was about to leave, but decided to stay for the rest of the show. “Evie we are leaving. It’s time for your princess lesson. And I am sick of letting you play house with your little imaginary family that is over. You are coming home right now and you are going to start fixing up your look and getting a prince,” The Evil Queen screamed out as she dragged Evie who was still trying to lunge at Maleficent out of the hideout. 

Jafar just did the same with Jay. “Jay you need to steal things for my store. I have no new items and I haven’t for weeks. I’m going to lose business. Let’s go you are going stealing and I don’t want to see you back until you have made up for all the weeks you missed of stealing,” Jafar told his son as he dragged him out of the hideout and Jay didn’t even try to fight his dad as all his friends were back with their parents. 

Once all the villain kids had been taken back to their homes Maleficent just smirked as she took off out of the hideout and made her way to where she had been keeping the baby. When she got back to her hiding spot she just walked over to the sleeping baby with an evil smile as she was ready for some more training. 

  
  



	16. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is a flashback chapter that was requested by one of my readers that I should do a flashback about the first time Evie felt her baby kick. Thank you so much for that request because I honestly didn’t include much about the pregnancy. I also felt that I should do a more happy chapter since my last few chapters have been really sad and depressing. I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter. And my next chapters after this will continue off where I left off before this, but I will try to make them a little bit less depressing.

Evie sat on the couch in the hideout bored. She was about four or five months along in her pregnancy and she had been having a pretty rough time. She was trying to limit her movement in hopes that it would keep the baby healthy and stop anything bad from happening to it. 

Evie began to panic for a second when she felt movement and a small pain from her stomach. At first she thought it was another cramp, but when she placed her hand on her stomach and felt the small movement again she realized that it was a kick. Evie smiled so big when she realized that she could finally feel her baby kick for the first time. 

It was like a magical feeling to feel her baby’s kicks. It was one thing to know that she was pregnant, but actually being able to feel that her baby was there made her happy and it made it all real. There really was a small baby inside of her. She couldn’t wait until the next four or five months were over and she could finally meet her little baby. Girl or boy she didn’t care what it was. She was just relieved that the baby seemed to be doing fine despite the harsh conditions she was having to go through being on the Isle.

Evie just placed her hand on her stomach and smiled again as she felt her baby kick again. “Hi there sweet baby. It’s your mommy. I don’t really know if you can actually hear me or not and I probably seem crazy right now, but I heard from some other mommys that talking to your unborn baby can be beneficial for them and help them grow and develop. I love you my little baby. And I’m so happy that you are finally kicking. You know you have a pretty strong kick for such a tiny little creature. I mean baby not creature. You are a baby. Wow that is still pretty crazy to say. I have a small baby inside of me and that’s you. I just know that when you get bigger you are going to be such a strong person. I don’t know if you're a girl or boy yet, but I do know that it doesn’t matter. I will love you anyways. And it’s always going to be you and me forever my little baby. Daddy may not want to be here, but that’s okay we don’t need him. We will be just fine without him. You and me oh and your Uncle Jay. Your Uncle Jay is going to help us too. And hopefully your daddy will change his mind and want to be there for us, but if not then it’s okay. Me and your Uncle Jay will be here for you. We are going to protect you and keep you safe. I know this life is going to seem really hard, but we are going to get through it together,” Evie told her stomach trying to talk to her unborn baby.

It was nice for her to talk to her unborn baby and even if she wasn’t sure if it meant anything it was still bringing her a sense of safety and happiness with just the possibility that her baby could actually hear her and her crazy long speech. Evie smiled when she felt another kick. “You are such an active little baby. You never stop moving around huh. I guess someone is just really excited and can’t wait to get out of here and see the world for the first time. You are just so impatient. I just hope you can wait it out the whole nine months. I mean I’m really excited and I hate waiting too because I’m really impatient as well and I just really want to meet you and hold you for the first time, but I really need you to stay inside for another 4 or 5 months. I want you to be healthy even though I’m so ready to have you out of me and inside of my warm embrace. If I can wait it out then you can too, but you know what even if you can’t I will be there to make sure that you keep fighting. I know that it’s hard since you probably aren’t getting that much nutrients, but I can assure you that I am trying my best to keep you healthy,” Evie told her unborn baby again as she was really starting to enjoy talking to her baby even if it was technically not even a full grown baby yet. 

Evie just smiled as she sat on the couch feeling her unborn baby and talking to it. She was no longer bored and upset that she could barely do anything anymore because it was for such a good reason. She was protecting her little baby girl or boy and there wasn’t a greater feeling in the world then what she was feeling now knowing that her baby was there with her in this journey called life. 

After a few hours of Evie just sitting and enjoying her time bonding with her unborn baby Jay came in with a smile. He smiled more when he saw the happiness on Evie’s face. “Hey Evie what’s up?” Jay asked Evie wanting to know what was making her so happy and excited. Evie just smiled as she looked at Jay. “Jay you will never guess what amazing thing happened today! My baby kicked for the first time! I actually have a little baby inside of me and I’m so excited to meet him/her! Come on you need to feel her/his kicks. It’s the most amazing feeling in the world,” Evie told Jay excitedly as she loved sharing her excited news with her big brother. 

Jay just smiled so big after that as he took in the information. His niece/nephew was kicking. He was so excited that was such a good sign that the little baby was doing okay and was still fighting. He just placed his hand on Evie’s belly and laughed when he felt the kick. “Wow this is awesome. There really is a baby in there. My little niece/nephew is really inside of there. This is amazing I can’t wait to meet the little baby,” Jay told Evie excitedly as he wasn’t expecting to feel this way, but the movement of the baby made it so much more real and exciting. 

“Hey there baby. I’m your Uncle Jay and I can’t wait to meet you,” Jay told the unborn baby with a huge smile on his face. Evie and Jay both just smiled at each other as they were enjoying this joyous time. They weren’t dealing with crazy parents or evil villains. They were just spending a relaxing time in the hideout bonding with and enjoying the feeling of the unborn baby just being there and being healthy and there wasn’t a better feeling in the world. 

  
  



	17. Glamour Mal Enters

Maleficent smirked as she made her way over to the now 4 month old baby. She had just been given the most important news of her life. It had been a few months since she had made the deal with the Evil Queen and had taken in the little brat. Her training sessions didn’t seem to work, but she was still happy because one of her worthless minions had just given her word that the new soon to be king of Auradon was taking four kids off of the Isle and the little brat was one of them along with her biological parents and Jafar’s annoying street rat. 

Maleficent was finally going to put that little brat to some good use. She had just come from Dr. Facilier’s place where she had gotten her hands on a glamour that would make the brat look and act like a 16 year old girl instead of a 4 month old baby which she could use to her advantage as the baby would have to do what she said as she would finally be capable of listening to her and understanding her. 

Once she had the girl looking and acting like a 16 year old she could use her along with the other teens to get the wand and get herself off the Isle so she could finally get her revenge. Plus Auradon Prep was a high school and she would be caught for sure if Mal showed up as a baby instead of a teenager. 

They weren’t supposed to leave for another two months, but she needed to give the baby the glamour now as she needed those two months to have Mal “bond” with her “new friends.” Maleficent just smiled as she placed the glamour spell into the bottle that she had stolen from the teens. She then shoved the bottle into the baby’s mouth and cackled happily when the small, blue haired, and brown eyed baby transformed into a short, purple haired, and green eyed teen. 

“Oh it worked!” Maleficent screamed out in happiness as her evil plan was working. Mal just looked around confused as she didn’t know anything. “Um what’s going on? Who am I and who are you? Why can’t I remember anything?” Mal rambled out in worry as she couldn’t remember a single thing and it was worrying her. 

Maleficent just put on a fake concerned face as she looked at the confused girl. “Oh my darling baby girl I’m so happy you're okay. I was so worried about you. You got hurt and I was afraid that I would lose you, but you're okay now. You have amnesia though and you’re not going to get any of your memories back I’m so sorry pumpkin. Your name is Mal Bertha and you’re sixteen years old. I’m your mother Maleficent. You need to go to this place called the hideout and make friends with the three teens who hang out there they were your friends before the incident, but they may act as though they never knew you because they have been informed about your condition and they want to help you,” Maleficent told the newly turned teen as she was trying to pretend that she was a nice mother who just wanted her child to be alright in order to trick the easily impressionable young girl. 

“Wait so my name is Mal and you're my mom and I have to go make friends with Evie, Jay, and Carlos because they were my friends before I got hurt,” Mal asked as she was still confused, but was starting to get it. Maleficent just smiled as she pushed Mal out of the hidden home that she had kept her in. “That’s right. Now go find them. Oh and don’t bother coming home until you have done so,” Maleficent told Mal as she shoved her away and forced her to go make friends with her real family that she had no clue about. 

Mal just sighed as she walked around the Isle. She was so confused and had no clue where she was or where she was going. Her mother barely told her anything and then just shoved her out. Mal just continued to wander around until she accidently ran into a taller blue haired girl who looked angry as she got up and dusted herself off. 

“Ugh look what you just did! You just got my outfit dirty! My mom is going to kill me! Watch where you're going!” Evie screamed out as she grabbed the scared girl by her wrist having no clue that she was yelling at her baby. Evie had become the ditzy, boy obsessed, princess that her mom wanted as it became easier to forget about the pain of losing her baby when she had something else to put all her focus on. Evie’s personality had changed as well. She was no longer the sweet and caring girl she used to be and she was now a cold and self obsessed girl who only cared about her looks and getting a prince. She didn’t want to get close to someone again just to lose them and deal with the pain all over again. 

Mal just froze in fear. She didn’t know who this girl was or why she was yelling at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I have no clue where everything is since I apparently lost all of my memories. I was looking for this place called the hideout. My mom told me I have to go there,” Mal told Evie in fear as Evie had scared her. Evie’s anger immediately washed away when she realized who this girl was. 

Evie just released her grip on Mal’s wrist as she pulled her into a tight hug and started crying. She was so happy to finally see her daughter again, but it hurt to see her baby practically grown up and just so confused. It was obvious that Maleficent had put a glamour on her baby and lied to her about her identity. She had no clue what Maleficent was planning, but it apparently involved her baby being older and her, Carlos, and Jay as Mal was looking for the hideout where the three of them always stayed. 

Evie noticed that Mal looked confused and worried by Evie’s sudden change from hating her to hugging her and crying. Evie just released the hug as she knew that she needed to keep up with whatever lie Maleficent had told Mal. “Oh I’m sorry it’s just that I realized who you were. You're Mal and you were my best friend, but I hadn’t seen you in months after you lost your memory. I didn’t think I would ever see you again and I just got really emotional for some reason. You probably don’t remember me, but I’m Evie,” Evie told Mal with a fake smile as this was killing her inside to see her baby have no clue who she was and she thought that she was a sixteen year old girl with memory loss instead of a baby who wasn’t even half a year old yet. 

Mal just smiled as she had found Evie which meant she just needed to find Carlos and Jay and she would have completed her mom’s task and for some reason Mal was really determined to make her mom proud even though she didn’t remember anything about her. “You're Evie? Yes that means I just need to find Carlos and Jay and I can make my mom proud of me for completing her mission!” Mal screamed out excitedly. 

Evie just let out a fake smile as she had to hold back tears and the feeling of throwing up at the mention of Maleficent being Mal’s mom. She hated hearing her baby talking about how she was determined to make some evil lady proud that had basically kidnapped her. And it hurt to hear Mal call her Evie instead of mommy and Carlos by his name instead of daddy, but she wouldn’t show that to Mal. Mal had no clue who she really was and Evie couldn’t tell her as she was afraid of Maleficent taking Mal from her again. If she ruined Maleficent’s plan Maleficent would probably kill her, Mal, Carlos, and Jay. Evie couldn’t do that. Evie just smiled at Mal as she wrapped her arm around her. “Come on let’s go to the hideout. Carlos and Jay should be there. I’m sure they will be so happy to see you again,” Evie told Mal as she guided her towards their hideout. 

  
  



	18. Family Reunited

“Ugh where is she? I knew we shouldn’t have let her go out by herself. What if something happened to her? She should have been back by now,” Jay screamed out in frustration and worry. He was freaking out about Evie who was out flirting and getting them food. They discovered that Evie’s flirting was more effective than Jay’s stealing when it came to getting food, so it was now Evie’s job to go out and get food for their group.

Jay didn’t like the idea and always made sure that he was there with her for protection. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to another one of his family members. He became very over protective, but Evie had gotten mad at him claiming that she wasn’t a baby and didn’t need a babysitter. Which is why he was now in the hideout freaking out while his little sister was out there by herself in the dangerous marketplace. 

While Jay was freaking out Carlos was just sitting on the couch with his knees to his chest. He was scared that someone took Evie and they were next. The two boys immediately looked up in panic when they heard the sounds of people entering up the stairs and into their hideout. 

The boys sighed in relief when they saw that it was Evie, but stopped when they noticed that Evie wasn’t alone and instead had her arms around some purple haired girl that was looking around at everything as if it was the coolest thing she had ever seen. They had never once seen this girl before and they didn’t understand why Evie would bring her into their special hideout. The hideout was for the three of them and occasionally Dizzy only. They didn’t let anyone else into their hideout. Evie seemed to know the girl though as she was talking to her as if she had known her all of her life. 

Evie just let out a small smile as she looked at the purple haired girl who was acting as if everything was so amazing. “Whoa you live here? This place is so cool,” Mal told Evie in amazement as she looked around at the hideout. It was new and exciting. Evie just laughed at the curious girl. She may look 16, but she definitely still had that child innocence and curiosity. “Sort of we don’t live here, but we do spend a lot of time here. Go ahead and explore if you want to,” Evie told Mal with a smile as she liked seeing her baby again even if it was weird that she was practically her age at this point. At least she got to know that her baby was okay. 

Mal just smiled as she released herself from Evie and began to explore the hideout. Once Mal was out of their listening reach the confused boys just looked at Evie. “Um Evie who is that and why did you bring her here?” Carlos asked Evie nervously as he had no clue who the girl was that was with her and he didn’t know whether she was dangerous or not. Evie just pointed to Mal who was exploring the hideout and gave the two boys a look. “Guys that is **Maleficent’s daughter Mal** remember we haven’t seen her in months,” Evie told the boys making sure to exaggerate the words Maleficent’s daughter Mal, so that the boys would understand who Mal was without her having to explain it incase Mal had come back from exploring the hideout and overheard them talking. She wanted to tell them how much this was killing her, but she didn’t want Mal to find out the truth because then Maleficent would get them for sure. 

Evie smiled when she saw the boys’ eyes widen as it had worked and they realized who Mal really was. “What? That’s Mallory? What did Maleficent do to our baby? She’s like our age now. I don’t like this,” Carlos told Evie as he began to ramble out seeing his baby basically his age. It was weird for him and he didn’t like it one bit. He had just completely missed out on his baby’s entire childhood and it had only been a few months. He wanted his baby back to her normal age. Evie just sighed as she watched her daughter run around and explore the hideout like the curious baby she was supposed to be. 

“I know I hate it too, but Maleficent is planning something and I don’t know what it is, but I know it’s big. And we have to act like she is Maleficent’s real daughter and that we are just her friends. I don’t know what Maleficent is planning, but if we mess up her plan she will kill all of us and we can’t risk it. Based on what Mal has told me Maleficent told her that she had amnesia and lost all of her memories. Then she basically kicked her out and told her to find us and become friends with us, so Maleficent’s plan has to include us and apparently our baby being older. Gosh it was horrible she looked so scared and confused when I found her. And I feel so bad because I yelled at her. I didn’t know it was her and I got mad at her for messing up my outfit. She was terrified of me and I had always vowed to not let my child be scared of me, but I messed that up,” Evie told the boys quietly as she didn’t want Mal to hear their conversation about who she really was. 

Carlos just pulled Evie into a tight hug. “Evie, it's okay. You didn’t know that she was our daughter. And it’s not your fault it’s Maleficent’s fault and we will play along with her little plan until we can find a way to turn her back. Because we won’t let Maleficent get away with taking and using our baby and us to get what she wants. All we have to do is play along until we figure out what she is planning. In the meantime at least we still get to see our baby again even if she thinks that we’re just her friends and that she’s really a teenager,” Carlos told Evie as he was trying to find some good in the situation. As much as it was killing him to see his baby as a teenager and her having no clue who he really is to her it could be worse. 

The Mistress of Evil had taken their baby, she could have easily killed their baby and they would have had no clue at least now they knew that she was alive and they could spend time with her again. Before anyone could say anything more Mal came back over to the group and let out a mischievous smirk as she saw Carlos and Evie sitting together with Carlos’ arm around Evie and she was leaning into him. 

Mal just looked at Jay with her smirk as she pointed to Carlos and Evie. “Oh I see what’s going on here. Those two definitely have a thing right?” Mal told Jay with a knowing smirk. Jay just laughed as he thought it was funny how even their baby who had barely even been old enough to understand things could clearly see what the two of them couldn’t. 

Jay just smirked as he looked at his niece. It was weird to see her basically all grown up and as much as he would love for her to be her real age again at the same time he was enjoying being able to talk to her and have a conversation with her. “They sort of have a thing, but they don’t even know it yet. They are just too oblivious to see it. Now let’s go have some fun,” Jay told his niece with a smile and laughed when Mal got really excited as she followed after him to go mess with Evie and Carlos who had fallen asleep cuddled up together as they were exhausted. 

Jay missed seeing his niece as the baby she was supposed to be, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t love this bonding time that he was having with her right now. Jay knew that they were going to eventually turn her back as they couldn’t keep her like this forever, but at least for now he got to have a partner in crime and at least they got to be with her even if she was older and had no clue who they really were or who she really was. 

  
  



	19. Family Bonding

“Okay on the count of three we are going to spray this paint on them,” Jay told his niece with a smile as he handed her a paint can and made his way towards his two friends who had made the mistake of falling asleep. Mal just smiled as she grabbed the can and quietly followed after Jay. Jay was trying to bond with his niece while also helping get some mischief out of her since she would never survive with the way she was acting now. 

“Okay one… two… three!” Jay screamed out as he and Mal began to spray the paint on Evie and Carlos. Evie and Carlos both just jumped up when they felt the paint making Mal and Jay start laughing as they high fived. “Whoo! That was awesome!” Mal screamed out to Jay while laughing at Evie and Carlos who were both covered in paint. “See I told you! Stick with me and we can do plenty more things like this. Next I’m so going to take you out and teach you some of my stealing moves,” Jay told his niece with a smile making the girl smile more. “Really? That sounds like so much fun!” Mal screamed out happily. 

Oh my gosh! What is this? Oh my gosh, look at my outfit it’s completely destroyed! Jay I’m going to kill you!” Evie screamed out when she saw all the paint on her clothes, and she knew that it was him that was trying to influence her daughter and turn her against her and Carlos. Jay just laughed as Evie grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the others as Evie was angry at him. 

“What is wrong with you? I don’t want you to teach her that it’s okay to mess with us. Carlos and I are her parents and we don’t want you to be teaching her to not respect us. We may all look the same age and she may not know that we are really her parents, but we are still her parents and she is still just a baby. I want my baby to respect me even if she doesn’t know the truth,” Evie told Jay as she didn’t like how Jay was acting like her baby was really some teenager. This was killing her and Carlos, but Jay seemed to be having a great time with this and that was making her more upset. Jay would rather her baby be a teenager that didn’t even know who she really was than to be the baby that she was supposed to be.

Jay just sighed as he looked at Evie. He knew that this was hard for her to see her baby as a teenager, but Evie needed to understand that they had to act like how normal friends would act and messing with your friends was a part of normal friendship especially on the Isle. “Okay Evie I’m sorry, but we need to make it look believable. Plus we need to get some more mischief and toughness out of her. Right now she is way too innocent and soft. She’ll get destroyed out there,” Jay told his little sister. 

As normally it would be okay for her to be innocent since she would normally be a baby and many of the villain kids didn’t mess with babies because even the villain kids knew that it was wrong to mess with an innocent creature that could barely even do anything, but right now Mal looked like a teenager and an innocent teenager would get killed. 

“I know that, but she still needs to respect us. Now let’s just go back over to Carlos and Mal before it becomes too suspicious,” Evie told Jay as she dragged him back towards Mal and Carlos who were both running around laughing with spray paint in their hands as they were trying to spray each other with the paint. 

Evie and Jay both just laughed as they watched Carlos run around with his daughter. They were both having so much fun playing around with the paint. “Whoo! Direct hit!” Carlos screamed out excitedly as he sprayed paint right onto Mal’s face. Mal just laughed as she wiped the paint off and aimed right for Carlos’ hair. Mal jumped up when the purple paint landed all over Carlos’ hair. “Ha take that!” Mal screamed out happily enjoying her paint victory. Carlos just laughed as he was really having fun playing with his daughter even though she thought that they were just friends it was still fun. 

Evie just smiled as she liked seeing Carlos bond with their baby even though their little bonding experience made a huge mess in the hideout as the hideout was now completely covered in purple and red paint. Evie immediately changed from smiling to stern when she realized that she was encouraging Mal to make a mess and she didn’t even really deal with Mal for messing with her and Carlos earlier. She had only gotten mad at Jay which was just sending Mal a message that it was okay to do it again. Plus Evie had decided that she would secretly still be parenting Mal even if Mal didn’t realize that Evie was doing it. Everyone had that one mom friend all she had to do was play it off like she was that friend. 

“Okay that’s enough. You two are completely covered in paint. And look at the mess you made. Clean this up before one of us slips and falls in the paint,” Evie told the others in her scolding mother voice as she was trying to make it seem like she was the mom friend of the group, so that her parenting towards Mal would seem normal. 

Carlos and Jay both just looked at Evie in confusion as she was acting like she was their mom too which she had never done before. Mal just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie thinking Evie was being ridiculous as Evie was trying to act like their mom. “Relax Evie. You’re acting like your our mom. And I don’t know about the boys, but I do know that you are definitely not my mom,” Mal told Evie, having no clue that she was actually talking to her real mom. 

Evie just looked at Mal as she was trying so hard not to let Mal’s words get to her, but it felt like a knife to the heart to hear Mal say that she wasn’t her mom. Evie knew that it wasn’t Mal’s fault, but it still hurt really badly to hear her baby say that she wasn’t her mom. Evie just put on a fake smile as she looked at Mal. 

“Oh I know that, but I am older than you and I’ve always been like the mom of the group. You know looking after you guys and making sure that you are doing the right things. Especially since our parents aren’t around much. You just don’t remember,” Evie told Mal with a fake smile as she was trying to make it less suspicious that she was acting like her mom since Mal just thought Evie was insane at this point. 

Carlos and Jay finally picking up on what Evie was trying to do finally joined in on the conversation. “Yeah and I’m like the dad of the group, Jay is like the big brother, and you're the baby since you’re the youngest,” Carlos chimed in on the conversation. Mal just looked at Carlos as she began to laugh. “What you are the dad of our group? Shouldn’t Jay be the dad since he’s like bigger and I’m pretty sure he’s older than you? Plus you look more like the older brother and definitely not the dad. I can see Evie being the mom, but really you’re the dad?” Mal laughed out as she thought that it was hilarious that Carlos was supposed to be like the dad in their “imaginary” family. 

Carlos just looked at Mal and tried not to look hurt or offended as her words had really hurt to hear. His own baby had just admitted that she would basically rather have Jay as her father figure than him even if she didn’t know that she had just said that to her real father. 

Jay noticing his friend growing sad and upset just looked at Mal. “Mal, Carlos is the dad since he is way more responsible than I am. And even though he is a little bit younger than me he is way more mature than me. Trust me we need people like Evie and Carlos to look after us and be like our parents. Evie and Carlos are amazing parental figures. In fact without them you wouldn’t even be alive right now,” Jay told his niece while giving Carlos and Evie a look as they all knew what Jay meant by his speech. 

Mal just smiled as she looked at Carlos. “Yeah I guess you’re right. He doesn’t seem that bad now that I think about it. Now come on Jay we need to clean up the mess we made earlier. And maybe after that we can go out and you can teach me how to steal like you were talking about earlier,” Mal told Jay with a smile as she grabbed an old rag and began to use it to clean up the paint. 

Evie just looked at Mal and Jay. “No! You guys will not be going out stealing. That is way too dangerous and I won’t allow it,” Evie told the two playfully, but also giving Jay a serious and threatening warning to not take her baby out and expose her to the other villains. Jay just nodded as he let Evie know that he got her warning. 

“How about we wait a little bit on that whole leaving the hideout and stealing thing,” Jay told his niece as he couldn’t afford to anger Evie or Carlos. Mal just sighed as she looked at Jay. “Okay fine I’ll wait, but I want to go out soon,” Mal told Jay as she didn’t want to be cooped up in the hideout and she wanted to go out and explore. 

  
  



	20. Isle Walk

Evie sighed as she walked beside Carlos and Jay as they were following their daughter/niece around on the Isle in search of some people to mess with. It didn’t take long for Mal to go from a confused and child like girl who was still trying to figure out what everything was to a mischievous, brave, fierce, and very villain like girl. Mal had also gone from listening to everything that they had to say to taking over and becoming the new leader that they all had to follow or it would look suspicious plus if they didn’t then Maleficent would take it out on Mal for being “weak” as she was a follower and not a leader.

Evie hated that her sweet and innocent baby girl was now some ruthless, tough, and fierce villain that everyone else on the Isle is terrified of. Evie blamed Maleficent for why her daughter was the way that she was now. Maleficent had immediately begun to use force and fear to “train” Mal. Mal would always show up to the hideout after a lesson with her “mother” completely covered in injuries that she would claim she deserved for not trying hard enough to be evil.

Evie and the boys always had to hold back their urge to just lock Mal up and refuse to let her leave the hideout, but as much as they wanted to they couldn’t. They had to keep letting Maleficent hurt their innocent baby and they couldn’t do anything about it since Mal had to keep thinking that she was Maleficent’s daughter and it would be really suspicious if they locked Mal up. They lived on the Isle; you didn’t show much affection for others. Gangs were mainly for protection and power you weren’t supposed to care that much about others.

Also Maleficent knew the whereabouts of every single person on the Isle and if Mal didn’t show back up after spending time with them then Maleficent would make her punishments worse. And for some sick reason her baby kept trying to make Maleficent proud of her and would do everything Maleficent said to try and gain some respect from the Mistress of Evil.

Evie would just have to hold back her tears and anger as she would help clean off the injuries and treat them which would take awhile as Mal would always try to fight her claiming that she didn’t need help and that she wasn’t weak. Which just tugged at Evie’s heartstrings and hurt so bad as her poor baby just kept listening to all the hurtful and abusive things that Maleficent kept installing into her head. Mal thought that she deserved the punishments for not being “bad” enough or “evil” enough for her “mother.” 

It also hurt because Evie and the boys all knew that no matter what Mal did Maleficent wouldn’t care. Mal wasn’t her real kid and the Mistress was finding joy in watching Mal torture herself by trying to gain some sort of respect that she was never going to get. Maleficent didn’t care about Mal and she never would. Maleficent was just using Mal to torture them all and because Maleficent wanted her own personal little minion to torture and Maleficent couldn’t have her own since no one wanted to even go near her. Evie just wanted to hold Mal close to her and tell her the truth that she was her mom not Maleficent and that she didn't need Maleficent's approval because Maleficent meant nothing to them and that Evie loved her and she was proud of her even though Mal was still supposed to be just a baby. Evie wanted to just tell Mal how much this was killing her as Mal was supposed to be a five month old baby and not some teenager, but she wasn't allowed to do that and she has to keep watching her baby get abused and hurt from Maleficent. 

Evie’s thoughts were stopped when she felt Jay nudge her as she had been zoning out and hadn’t even realized that they had made it to their destination. Evie groaned when she looked up and realized that they were at the chip shop again. Evie hated how much Mal loved to start fights and battles with Uma and her pirate crew as Uma was not someone you wanted to mess with. Uma and her crew had always been a gang that they liked to avoid as they were pirates and they loved to get into sword fights which Evie and Carlos liked to avoid as they weren’t big on physical violence. The only one that liked fighting was Jay because he thought it was fun. Uma was also very protective of her territory and was always trying to prove that she was the best, so when Mal had just shown up out of nowhere trying to take over Uma got angry and threatened her causing Mal to threaten her back as Maleficent had been drilling it into Mal’s head that she needed to be the most powerful and that if others threatened her or tried to start a fight she needed to not back down and she needed to fight back harder.

Mal had quickly created a rivalry with them and now liked to challenge and mess with Uma and her crew at least once a week. They had tried to stop Mal knowing how dangerous it was by trying to play it off and claiming that it was pointless to keep starting fights with Uma since Uma had her own territory and all they had to do was just let Uma keep her territory and they could have everywhere else, but Mal had gotten angry claiming that her “mother” was counting on her to be the most evil and respected villain kid and she couldn’t just let Uma win.

Evie just sighed as she looked at Carlos as they both were really not liking what Maleficent was turning their daughter into. Carlos just sighed as well as he hated watching his innocent baby girl become a ruthless villain that was trying to cause fights and no longer had this adorable sweet innocence to her. If he hadn’t known who she really was he would honestly be terrified of her.

It also hurt to see how much damage Maleficent was causing to his sweet little puppy. Mal had no clue that her “mother” wasn’t her real mom and she did literally everything Maleficent said as she kept trying and trying to make Maleficent proud. Carlos had to watch as his daughter would blow off injuries like they were nothing and she would show up to the hideout everyday trying not to cry as she still hadn’t been able to make her “mother” proud of her.

Carlos just wanted to break down in front of her and hold her close while telling her the truth. He just wanted to scream out for Mal to stop trying to make Maleficent proud since Maleficent wasn’t even her mother, and no matter what she would never get Maleficent’s praise. He wanted to just tell her that she was his baby and that Evie was her mother, and he just wanted to stop Maleficent from doing anymore damage to his little puppy, but he couldn’t.

They still hadn’t figured out what Maleficent was planning, but it had to be coming up soon as Mal had been working extra hard lately with Maleficent as Maleficent was getting harsher with her punishments which only meant one thing and that was that Maleficent’s plan was about to start. They just wanted to know what Maleficent was planning already as once they figured it out they could find a way to use her plan against her to help them get their baby fully back to them as they could use the plan as bait to get Maleficent to agree to giving them Mal back and changing her back since they couldn’t do that right now. Otherwise Maleficent would just figure out a way to get her back and torture her worse then she is now.

They needed Maleficent to agree to give them their baby back otherwise they would have to go through this again, but worse as Maleficent would surely lock her away from them completely again if they messed this up. Carlos was immediately brought back to reality when he heard Mal’s voice as she shoved a weapon at him.

“Carlos here take this and stop zoning out! I swear you guys are always just staring at me and zoning out it’s getting creepy! Now come on we need to prove to Uma that we’re better than her and her stupid pirate crew,” Mal screamed out in her tough voice as she was ready to fight Uma and prove that she was a better leader than her, so that her mom would finally be proud of her. Plus she was getting really freaked out lately by how easily Evie and Carlos would just zone out and occasionally Jay would too. She had no clue why they kept doing that, but they always looked so sad and hurt whenever they would.

Carlos just gave out a small embarrassed look as he had been caught zoning out again and then he silently grabbed the weapon from his daughter and just looked at the others hesitantly as he didn’t like this, but they had no choice. They just looked back at him with the same look of hesitance and regret as they also silently grabbed their weapons and followed after the baby turned teen who had made her way into the Chip Shop ready to start a fight with Uma, Gil, and Harry. 


	21. Battle With The Pirates

As soon as the four villain kids entered the chip shop Uma and her crew were already waiting with their swords as they had been expecting the gang. “Oh look at this boys. Mal and her little crew have come back for more. I thought we already settled this when we won and you started crying like a little baby after Harry barely even scraped you with his hook,” Uma told the group, but mainly Mal as Mal was the leader of the group and she was mainly angry with her especially since Mal thought she was all that, but Uma knew that Mal wasn’t as tough as she tried to make everyone think. 

People just thought that way because of who her mother was even though Uma wasn’t even sure who Mal really was. Her whole story just seemed way too off for her, but she wasn’t going to say anything about that since it wasn’t her business and she honestly didn’t care. All she cared about was showing the Isle that she was the best and defeating the “big bad” Mal would prove just that. Plus she had never even heard of Mal before about a month ago and now suddenly she was the talk of the Isle it made no sense.

Mal just smirked as she held her sword out and pushed it towards Uma. “You wish Shrimpy. And you didn’t win last time you cheated. It was a sword fight between you and me only which didn’t include Harry and his hook. If I had known that it was going to be more than just a one on one battle I would have had my crew back me up and we would have easily won. And I didn't cry that was sweat from the fight,” Mal told the pirate captain as she was trying to act tough and act as though Uma’s words didn’t hurt. Uma was calling her weak, but Mal couldn’t afford to be weak. If her mother ever found out about the crying Mal would be dead by now because she couldn’t show weakness and tears were weakness. 

Uma just scoffed as she pulled out her sword and pointed it towards the younger girl. “Oh please we all know you were crying. You act all tough, but you’re really just a weak little girl who cries from the slightest of injuries. And we never said that we couldn’t use back up last time. That’s on you for not using your crew. Now let’s do this. Let’s settle this once and for all. If you’re as tough and strong as you claim then let’s see it because right now my crew has won every time and your weak little crew has lost every time,” Uma told the younger girl in anger as Mal was trying to act like a tough girl when in reality Mal didn’t deserve the reputation she had. 

Everyone was scared of the smaller girl, but Uma knew that Mal wasn’t anything to be scared of. The younger girl was like a baby. She liked to talk tough, but in reality Mal was just too soft. Harry had barely even touched the girl during their last encounter and Mal had fallen to the ground and started crying like a little baby. She tried to claim it was just sweat and she fell from exhaustion not from her being in pain, but Uma could see that the girl was clearly lying. 

Mal was honestly just a weak little kid and Uma could see right through her tough girl facade. Mal’s crew wasn’t just her little minions that were afraid of her and wanted to follow her every move because she was their leader like Uma’s crew was. She could see the looks that the three would give the younger girl that was supposed to be their leader. It all looked too fake as if they were pretending to let Mal be the leader almost as if they were just trying to placate the younger girl and make her feel tough. 

Mal just cackled as she looked at Uma and her crew. “You’re on Uma and this time we’ve come prepared. We all have weapons this time and I’ve been training harder with my mother. I’m stronger than ever now. We’re gonna beat you and when we do we’re gonna take your precious territory and prove to everyone on the Isle that we’re the best crew on this Isle,” Mal screamed out to Uma as she was sick of Uma and her crew being the only ones on the Isle that weren’t afraid of her. Everyone including her own crew saw her as a scary and tough girl who you didn’t want to mess with, but Uma and her crew were the exceptions. 

Uma was always acting as though Mal was just some weak kid compared to her which wasn’t the case and Mal had proved that many times before. Uma just smirked as she looked at Harry and Gil deciding that if Mal wanted a fight then she would get a fight. “Okay well if it’s a fight you want then it’s a fight you’ll get. Try not to cry like a weak baby this time,” Uma told the younger girl as she, Harry, and Gil pulled out their swords while Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos did the same. 

Mal and Jay smirked as they began to fight Uma, Harry, and Gil with their swords as they were ready to fight, but Evie and Carlos were still hesitating as they really didn’t like this. They already knew how this fight was going to go. Mal’s potion had been acting up lately and every once in a while some of Mal’s real age would pop up which was why Mal had cried during the last fight. It made Mal look weak, but they knew that Mal couldn’t help it; that was a part of who she really was. 

It also sucked because they had to act like they didn’t care that much when Uma and Harry would defeat Mal and make her cry when all they wanted to do was make Uma pay for hurting their baby, but their job as her “followers” were to just be there as backup. Mal was supposed to be the one that did most of the fighting and if they managed to defeat Uma when their “leader” couldn’t that would just prove that Mal was weak if her followers could do what she couldn’t. 

And if Maleficent ever found out that Mal was being seen as weak by the other villain kids Mal would get herself killed and they couldn’t let that happen. They had to just let Uma and her crew hurt their baby. Mal thought she was strong enough to defeat Uma, but Uma won every time. Uma was much more skilled than Mal could ever be when it came to fighting since Uma was technically sixteen or seventeen years older than Mal. It honestly wasn’t a fair fight, but the only people that knew the truth were them, Jay, and Maleficent. 

Their thoughts were stopped when they heard a loud crash as Mal had lost her grip on her sword giving Uma the advantage as Uma managed to knock Mal down and have her crashing to the floor. Evie, Carlos, and Jay all immediately stopped what they were doing as they ran to the smaller girl who couldn’t control herself as her glamour was glitching again and her real age came out again making her start crying on the floor. They knew that it made them all look weak, but they didn’t care at this point. They were sick of letting people get away with hurting their baby all because they couldn’t do anything about it. 

Carlos and Jay just helped get Mal up deciding that the fight was done as they helped take her back to their hideout. Once the three of them were gone Evie picked up the fallen sword as she looked at Uma and her crew who were just smirking enjoying their victory. “Oh what you’re not going to help your “fearless” leader,” Uma told Evie sarcastically as she realized that Evie hadn’t left with the others. 

Evie just put on a threatening look as she held both her sword and Mal’s sword up to Uma and got close to Uma’s face. Evie was sick of letting everyone hurt her baby girl. She wouldn’t stand for it anymore. “Listen to me. You are going to stop messing with Mal otherwise you will have to deal with us. And we may act like we don’t know how to fight, but trust me we're holding back. If you go anywhere near Mal again I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?” Evie threatened Uma as she was angry at Uma for always hurting her daughter. 

Uma just laughed as she didn’t see Evie as threatening. “Oh please and what could a prissy princess like you possibly do to me? Your own leader is too weak to defeat me and my crew. What chance do you have of hurting me? Besides why do you even care so much? She’s just a weak girl. Everyone is afraid of her mother not her,” Uma told Evie with a smirk as she didn’t see Evie as a threat at all. Evie was just some stupid ditzy princess and everyone on the Isle knew that. 

Evie just let out an innocent smile as she pushed Uma down onto the floor and stepped on her as she pointed her sword at Uma’s throat. “Say that again I dare you. And Maleficent is not Mal’s mother. I’m her mother and she’s not even a real teenager, so stop messing with her or I swear I won’t hesitate to kill you next time because nobody messes with my little girl and gets away with it. I’m sick of letting people get away with hurting my daughter, so you’re going to stop or I will make you stop,” Evie told Uma threateningly as she didn’t like that Uma wasn’t seeing her as a threat. 

Uma just smirked once Evie released her. “You know I must admit. I thought you were weak, but you’re actually pretty strong. And I knew there was something off about Mal’s story. No wonder she just randomly showed up. Don’t worry about it princess I don’t mess with babies. Now that I know the truth I won’t mess with her anymore, but no promises if she decides to show back up on her own. I still have to keep up my reputation. Just keep her away from here and we’ll be good,” Uma told Evie as she hadn’t realized that Mal was just a baby. 

Uma had sworn off hurting babies and kids since it wasn’t a fair fight and it was just wrong to hurt the innocent younger children. However Mal did still look and for the most part act like a teenager meaning that if Mal showed up again it would look bad to the others that she wasn’t fighting her. She was warning Evie to not let Mal near her anymore as it would be easier to avoid hurting Mal if she didn’t show up to her territory anymore. She had a reputation to uphold. 

Evie just smiled as she put the two swords away and shook hands with Uma as they had come to a truce. “Done I’ll keep her away from here I promise, but if I keep her away and you still end up hurting her then I swear you will regret it, and not a word about this to anyone. If anyone finds out the truth about Mal she’s screwed because Maleficent is planning something, but I don’t know what yet and we can’t risk anyone finding out the truth,” Evie told Uma as she made her way towards the exit knowing that it would look really suspicious that she wasn’t back yet. 

Uma just smiled a bit at Evie. “Don’t worry about it princess. I won’t tell anyone the truth and like I said children and babies are off limits. Mal is officially off limits and I understand that. Now get out of here before people find out about us and our truce. We both have reputations to uphold,” Uma told Evie wanting her to know that she understood Evie’s agreement while she shoved her out not wanting people to know that they had just created a truce. Uma’s crew was supposed to hate Mal and her crew.

Once Evie left she made her way back to the hideout feeling proud that she had finally ended the Uma problem. Mal would no longer be allowed to go to Uma’s chip shop. When Evie came back Mal was sitting on the couch drawing with some new band aids on her while Carlos and Jay were silently trying to figure out Maleficent’s plan. 

Evie just walked over and grabbed Mal’s sketch book from her, making Mal get upset as she was in the middle of sketching a new plan to get Uma back. “Hey give that back to me. I was in the middle of the perfect revenge plan for Uma and her stupid pirate crew,” Mal told Evie as she kept reaching for the sketch book. Evie just gave Mal a stern look as she held the book up higher. 

“Mal look at me. You are done going to the chip shop and messing with Uma and her crew. Do I make myself clear. I am banning you from ever stepping foot in that territory again. And don’t give me the I’m the leader I do what I want speech because I am older than you and you may be the leader, but it is my job as the older one to stop you from doing dangerous things. If I catch you messing with Uma again I swear I will not hesitate to ground you in this hideout and don’t think that I can’t do that because I’ve done it before and you know that,” Evie told Mal sternly. She hated having to be that stern with her, but Mal needed to listen to her because she was done with letting her daughter hurt herself or do dangerous things. 

Mal just groaned as she was getting sick of everyone treating her like a child. Mal wasn’t some stupid kid that needed a lecture. And she was growing completely sick of Evie trying to act like her mom. It was so annoying. Evie thought that because she was older she had the right to treat Mal like a baby. “Ugh fine whatever “mom” I’ll leave Uma alone. Now give me back my sketch book. My real mom is expecting me home soon. I have some more lessons to complete,” Mal told Evie in frustration and annoyance. 

Evie just sighed as she handed Mal her sketch book. It hurt so much to hear Mal sarcastically call her mom while calling Maleficent her “real” mom. Mal had it mixed, but Evie couldn’t tell Mal that. As soon as Mal got her sketchbook back she smiled as she got up. “Well today has been fun, but mother is expecting me home, and I can’t be late. See you guys later,” Mal told the older three as she took off knowing that Maleficent would be angry if she was late. 

Once Mal was gone Evie just looked over at Carlos and Jay hoping they would finally have some useful information about Maleficent’s plan. “So did you find anything yet,” Evie asked the boys not really thinking that they had anything as they had been trying for about a month now, but still hadn’t found anything. 

Carlos and Jay both just gave Evie a smile as they had gotten closer to figuring out Maleficent’s plan. “Yeah according to this prince Ben is going to be king soon and it’s rumored that he is planning on bringing over four villain kids. Maybe Maleficent’s plan has to do with that rumour,” Carlos told Evie with a smile as they had finally found something. Evie just smiled as she looked at the boys. It made sense that Maleficent’s plan had something to do with the rumour. “Yeah you’re right. I bet her plan does have to do with that rumour, but what could she possibly do with that?” Evie asked the boys as they had finally started to put things together. 

Jay just shrugged as he looked at Carlos and Evie. “I don’t know what she could do with that, but I think that Maleficent is definitely planning something around this rumour. Now it’s getting late and we need to get back home otherwise our parents will figure out what we're doing. Night guys see you tomorrow,” Jay told the other two as they all said their goodbyes and headed for their own homes knowing that their parents would get angry again if they didn’t show up and they were getting closer to getting their baby back they couldn’t mess that up now. 

  
  



	22. Glamour Glitches

Mal just huffed as she sat in the hideout pouting. It had been a month now since Evie had banned her from even stepping foot in Uma’s territory and Mal was suffering because of it. She liked having a rival. It was fun, but now she wasn’t even allowed to see Uma and her crew anymore. 

Plus her mother had been really increasing her punishments lately and the pressure had been at its extreme, and fighting Uma used to be a distraction. Plus now Evie, Carlos, and Jay had been treating her more and more like a baby lately just because she had started napping for some reason as she was getting tired more easily. And occasionally Mal would wake up crying because she was wet. 

Mal was honestly kinda scared about it, but she was pretty sure it was probably all the pressure and anxiety that her mother was putting on her lately. Especially since it just started happening recently and that’s when her mother upped the stakes. The good thing was that Evie was always there to help clean her up and make her feel better, and Mal would be lying if she said she didn’t like it even if she pretended like it bothered her. 

“Evieeeeee! Carlosssssss! Jaaaaaay! I’m so bored! I want to fight Uma!” Mal screamed out to the older three as she had been growing more and more irritated not being able to fight or really go out since they had been limiting her time outside too. In the matter of a month Mal went from their fierce leader to their baby girl and Mal was growing sick of it. They had treated her this way before when she first rejoined the group, but Mal had easily taken over and they let her, but now they were back to how it was before only worse. 

And if her mother found out that her crew was treating her like this and Mal was just letting them then Mal would get it. Her mother hated weakness and right now Mal was being weak. She was crying more and more, napping all the time, wetting the bed, and letting her crew baby her and basically raise her. Her mother would kill her if she ever found out about those things. The strange thing was that the others barely even seemed phased by her suddenly acting that way it was like they were expecting it which was just weird, but Mal wasn’t going to push it. She was probably just reading into it. 

Evie sighed as she looked at the screaming girl. Mal’s glamour had been glitching more and more recently and Evie was blaming it on the stress and pressure that Maleficent was putting on Mal as her plan got closer and closer. Mal started napping, having accidents, crying, and now she was having crankiness and getting bored easily as she was starting to have a smaller attention span. They had decided to avoid suspicions and for safety that they would start acting more like her parents again and limiting Mal’s time out in public, so people wouldn’t notice the sudden change in “Maleficent’s” daughter. 

The problem was that Mal’s short attention span got bored easily and she wanted to go out and explore which they were trying to stop. And they were still worried because it had been another month and they were still yet to find anything useful on Maleficent’s plan other than the rumour that the new soon to be king was going to be bringing kids from the Isle. 

Evie just sighed again as she looked at her daughter who was now on the verge of a tantrum as they were refusing to let her leave her the hideout. “Mal we told you. You can’t fight Uma anymore. It’s dangerous and we are not going to let you keep putting yourself in danger. If you’re bored try drawing,” Evie told her daughter sternly as she handed her the sketch book as Mal was refusing to listen to her and she needed Mal to understand that she couldn’t go out and mess with Uma. Uma told her she wouldn’t mess with Mal as long as Mal stayed away and Evie had agreed to keep Mal away. 

Mal just huffed as she threw the sketch book on the ground and launched into a full blown tantrum as she couldn’t control herself anymore. She wanted to go out and her friends weren’t letting her. “No! I don’t want to draw anymore! I’m bored of drawing! I want to go out! I want to go out! I want to go out! I want to mess with people! I need to make my mother proud! I want to go out now! I’m sick of this stupid hideout! I want to cause mischief and trouble!” The younger girl screamed out in a tantrum as her glamour glitched again making her not be able to control herself or her emotions. 

Evie, Carlos, and Jay just stood there in shock as Mal’s glamour usually didn’t glitch that much. Sure she had some occasional things that would pop up, but right now Mal had just thrown a full out tantrum and they didn’t know how to deal with this especially since Mal wasn’t supposed to know that she was really just a baby despite all of the baby things happening to her recently, but Mal was just blaming them on stress to their relief. 

A tantrum like this though would be hard to just cover up as stress. People didn’t tend to throw a full on tantrum from stress. Carlos just sighed as he decided that it was his turn to deal with his daughter since Evie mainly dealt with it, and he was starting to feel like he didn’t matter much in his daughter’s life. 

“Mal calm down okay. We can go out, but we are only going to the marketplace and we will not be going to Uma’s territory. If you even think about going to Uma’s territory we will personally drag you back to the hideout in front of everyone and we won’t care how that looks to everyone else. Do we have a deal or are you just going to keep pouting?” Carlos told his daughter in his best stern voice as he always found it hard to be stern with her despite how disrespectful she acted sometimes. She was still his baby girl and he hated making her upset, but safety came first.

Mal just huffed as she stopped throwing her tantrum, but she still wasn’t happy as she wanted to mess with Uma. “Ugh fineeeee! We have a deal. I won’t go to Uma’s, but we are leaving this hideout because I can’t stand being locked in here anymore. I want to run wild and sing in the streets while we take over the Isle like old times,” Mal groaned out to the older three as she wasn’t happy that she couldn’t mess with Uma, but she was at least getting to be herself again and lead her crew through the marketplace while they caused destruction while looking awesome as they sang their own little theme song/mantra.  _ Rotten To The Core.  _

The older three just sighed not wanting to do this, but they knew that they couldn’t just keep Mal locked away in the hideout. They needed to get out even if they worried about this. Plus they were getting a weird feeling that something big and life changing was about to come out of this trip out of the hideout. Mal just smiled as she got up with confidence putting on her tough girl look as she called for the other three to follow after her. 

Mal was so ready to take over the Isle again while leading her crew. Mal missed being the strong leader that everyone feared. “Come on you guys. Let’s go take over the Isle. We have some trouble to cause. Follow me,” Mal told the others, putting on her fearless leader voice not wanting to be treated like a baby any longer. She wasn’t a baby and she was sick of her crew treating her like one. She was supposed to be their leader not their baby. 

Evie, Carlos, and Jay all just sighed as they gave each other a look in agreement as they knew that they needed to let Mal think she was the leader again. They just put on their best mischievous smiles as they followed their baby out of the hideout to go cause trouble as the core four once again. With Mal “leading” and them being her loyal “followers.” 

  
  



	23. Maleficent's Plan Begins

Mal smirked when she and her crew had finally made it out of the stupid hideout and she could finally run wild again and take over the Isle once again. Mal laughed mischievously as they ran through the Isle singing and dancing and just watching as people ran away in fear. It was making Mal feel the power again that she had been losing and she was feeling amazing and free.

There was no better feeling in the world than to have people fearing her as she led her loyal crew through the Isle. Mal smiled evilly when she saw a baby pass by in a wagon with a lollipop as she grabbed it wanting to prove to her “mother” that she could be just as evil as her. Evie and Carlos just fake laughed with Mal as they really felt horrible for that poor baby since they knew how hard it was to find food and they knew how much harder it was for babies to survive on the Isle. 

Especially since Mal was one of those babies and in fact Mal was supposed to be younger than that baby, but she didn’t know that and she was just trying to make Maleficent proud of her again which was just so stupid, but they couldn’t tell Mal that. They wanted to scold Mal about how wrong that was, but they were supposed to be villains and villains are supposed to be evil. Plus in public they were her crew. They were just supposed to follow her and be her back up. 

If people saw them lecturing Mal that would make them look weak for caring about a baby and it would make Mal look weak because her own crew was lecturing her like a child. They had to just hold back their feelings of regret and sadness and pretend that they were happy she stole from that baby. Jay on the other hand was proud of her. He liked seeing his niece be a thief like him. It showed she had potential to be just like him and he liked that. 

The group all stopped their smiling and laughing when they saw the henchman and everyone scatter completely in fear. That could only mean one thing. Maleficent was there. Mal just smiled as she was getting her hopes up that her “mom” would finally be proud of her. The others were all holding back their urge to jump Maleficent and attack her for all the harm and pain that she had caused them and their baby. They couldn’t believe that the evil monster would dare to show up in their presence again after what she had done to them and Mal. 

Mal just ran over to Maleficent with a smile on her face as she held up the lollipop hoping that her “mom” would be proud of her for stealing. Mal’s smile faded when her “mother” barely even looked at her as she just grabbed the candy and spit on it before throwing it back. “Mom I just stole that from a baby! Aren’t you at least a little bit proud of me,” Mal asked her “mom” sadly as her attempt of getting her “mom” to even really notice her had been another failure. 

Evie, Carlos, and Jay had to hold back their tears as they watched their little girl who was almost in tears as her “mother” still wasn’t proud of her evil ways. It hurt even worse to actually see it with their own eyes. To see how Maleficent was treating their baby like she was some worthless minion that literally meant nothing and it hurt to see Mal so desperate for attention from someone she thought was her mother. And gosh it was like a knife to the heart for Evie to see Mal looking so heartbroken as she called Maleficent mom and just the way Mal said it was heartbreaking as if she was pleading for some form of attention from her that she was never going to get.

Maleficent just cackled as she looked at the worthless brat that she had taken from the crew who was standing behind her. It was making her feel happy to watch them all suffer. She could see the hurt and the suffering on the other three’s faces as she tortured the little brat and it was filling her with joy and power. 

“Oh Mal that was nothing! When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms not stealing candy from babies! That is child’s play! You are never going to be like me if you don’t start trying harder! Now I didn’t come here to talk about how much of a disappointment you are! I have buried the lead! You four have been chosen to go to a different school… in Auradon,” Maleficent told her “daughter” and her “friends” with a smirk as her plan was finally coming to a start and the little worthless brat that she had taken in would finally bring her some good use because so far the brat had sucked at everything and was just a waste of her time. The only good thing about her so far was the fact that it gave her something to torture. 

Mal just froze in shock and disbelief as her “mother” wanted them to leave the Isle and go to Auradon. She didn’t want to live with those prissy pink princesses that think they are that because they got to grow up in Auradon instead of the trashy Isle. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all had to hold back their smiles as they were finally getting some more information on what Maleficent’s plan was. The rumors were true and they were going to Auradon. They immediately snapped back into reality when they heard Mal get upset as she didn’t want to go and they knew that was their cue to act like how they were supposed to be as her “minions.”

Evie just put on her best ditzy look, Jay put on his tough whatever type of attitude, and Carlos put on his best terrified look as they had to act like how they were expected to act based on who their parents were. “What? No, we’re not going to Auradon. I don’t want to live with those prissy pink princesses. They think they're better than us just because they live in Auradon,” Mal practically screamed out to the evil fairy. 

The other three just sighed silently as they joined in with fake complaints as they honestly really did want to go to Auradon, but they knew that they had to play their role or it would look bad and they were so close to finding out Maleficent’s plan they could feel it. They couldn’t mess it up now when they were so close. 

Maleficent just shushed all of the kids angrily as they were arguing with her and you didn't argue with her unless you wanted to get yourself hurt. “You four are going! And that is an order!” Maleficent screamed out to the kids as as she grabbed Mal roughly by her wrist and dragged her towards their secret home with the other three following after trying not scream or cry seeing Maleficent just grab their baby like that and seeing how scared she looked despite the “brave” look she was trying to pull off. 

They were scared as well, but they knew that this was the start of Maleficent’s plan and they would finally be getting their baby back soon. They were so ready for whatever Maleficent had planned back at her secret home because they were finally getting closer to getting their baby back and that was making them fill with confidence and motivation despite how worried and scared they were for whatever she was actually expecting them to do. 

  
  



	24. Maleficent's Plan Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It will be the last one on the Isle as my next chapters after this one will take place in Auradon from now on unless I decide to do some chapters of the villains on the Isle and how they feel about the core four being in Auradon since I think that would be cool to explore, but I’m not sure yet. 

When they reached Maleficent’s “home” they all froze in fear when they saw that their parents were there too waiting for them. Maleficent just cackled as she shoved Mal down onto a chair and the other villain kids went to their parent’s side knowing that it would be worse if they didn’t. They had to keep up their act despite how much they wanted to help their baby who was clearly terrified, but trying to hide it knowing that if Maleficent saw her weakness she would be punished and Maleficent wouldn’t care about doing it in front of others.

“Mom what are we doing here? And why is it so important for us to go to Auradon with all of those prissy Auradon brats. Why do you want us to go so bad…?” Mal asked her “mother” as she didn’t understand why Maleficent was so dead set on them going to Auradon. Her “mom” hated Auradon, so why was she forcing them to live there.

Maleficent just cut Mal off as she slapped her. Making Mal cup her check and try not to cry as she knew that if her “mother” caught her crying and showing weakness she would get worse than just a slap to the face. She then just sat in the chair staying silent as she held her burning cheek. She was terrified of saying or doing anything else. Evie, Carlos, and Jay tried to get close to their baby, but were held back by their parents. Making them feel horrible since they couldn’t comfort their scared little baby.

“Quiet! I am in charge and you do as I say! Stop questioning me or it will be worse next time! Now I need you four to go to Auradon and bring me Fairy Godmother’s magic wand, so we can use it to get off this wretched prison and get our revenge! Auradon needs to pay for what they have done to us! And if you refuse I will torture all four of you and make you wish you were never born!” Maleficent screamed out making everyone freeze in fear.

“Oh but they can’t take my Carlos! I need him! He is the only one who can do my chores for me! I can’t lose my puppy!” Cruella screamed out while squeezing Carlos close to her as she didn’t care about getting revenge as long as she had her little slave with her. Carlos just stood there in both fear and shock not saying anything as he could barely even move.

He was getting away from his mother and going to Auradon where they could turn their baby back, but now they had to steal a wand and get the villains off the Isle or Maleficent would kill them and Maleficent did not bluff. The thought of messing up this almost impossible task just completely terrified him. They couldn’t afford to mess this up.

“Yes and they can’t take Jay either. I need him to steal for me,” Jafar screamed out while looking at his son and sorting through the items that Jay had stolen. Jay just stood by his dad with his “cool guy” look crossing his arms as he had to keep up his tough whatever look, but he really did want to go to Auradon.

He wanted to get to Auradon and live a better life with his niece as a baby again and his two friends with him getting to actually raise their baby as a family. He wanted to start a new life with his family and watch his niece actually get the chance to grow up instead of just going from a baby to a sixteen year old in the matter of seconds, but now Maleficent wanted them to steal something that would be hard to get even for an amazing thief like himself.

And if they had to get this wand, so they could help the villains escape then they wouldn’t be able to change his niece back. If the villains escaped Maleficent would get her hands on Mal again and she would torture her again.

They wouldn’t be able to stop her especially if she becomes powerful enough to take over Auradon. Maleficent was powerful now with no magic; he didn’t even want to imagine how powerful she could be with not just her own magic, but with her magic and Fairy God Mother’s wand combined. Maleficent would be unstoppable and that was the most horrifying thing that could ever happen.

While Cruella and Jafar were arguing about how they didn’t want their kids to go to Auradon the Evil Queen was excited. She wanted Evie to go to Auradon. The Evil Queen just smiled as she knew this would be the perfect opportunity for Evie to get a prince and some royalty.

“Oh Evie is definitely going. This is our chance my little evillete in training. You are finally going to put all of our lessons to use and you will finally make mommy proud. You are going to get a prince with a mother in law wing and lots and lots of mirrors,” The Evil Queen squealed out to her daughter excitedly. Evie just put on her fake ditzy act as she joined in on her mother’s happiness knowing that it would be suspicious and worse for herself if she didn’t.

Evie definitely did not care about getting some stupid prince and she definitly did not want to get her mother a place to stay, but she had to pretend like she did. Evie had perfected the fake ditzy act by now, and no one except for Carlos, Jay, and sometimes Mal knew that Evie was faking her ditzy personality.

Evie was playing her ditzy role on the outside but she was honestly freaking out right now on the inside. She wanted to go to Auradon since she would finally be able to get her daughter back and be a mom again.

She wanted to be with Carlos and raise their baby together with Jay helping and them all three getting to actually watch their baby/niece grow up. She wanted to see her baby go through all of the important milestones that come with growing up instead of being forced to think she was a teenager, but now she was terrified about messing up and not bringing Maleficent the wand. If they messed that up then Maleficent would torture them and Maleficent was serious about that.

Plus she didn’t want to steal the wand and help the villains escape. Their parents deserved to rot on the Isle for all the torturous things they have done to them, but they couldn’t tell them that and there was nothing they could do about it. They were just minions to their parents and that’s what they would always be. Their job and whole existence was to do exactly what their parents wanted them to do. Carlos was just a slave, Jay was free labor, and Evie was a ticket to royalty.

And her baby worst of all was just a punching bag for Maleficent. Getting to Auradon would save them all and it would give her baby back to her, but now they were just going to free the villains and cause more damage.

Maleficent began to grow even more angry as she watched the others all start talking about why they shouldn’t go or why they should because nobody seemed to be listening to her and that was fueling her rage.

“Stop! All of you! Our little brats are all four going to Auradon and they are going to steal the wand! They aren’t staying here to be your stupid slave or your errand rat! And they are not going to find a stupid prince! They are going to free us so we can finally destroy Auradon once and for all! Now EQ give her the mirror! And Mal get up now! Come here stop being a scared little coward! I have something to give you so get up or I will make you!” Maleficent screamed out to everyone as she was sick of everyone questioning her authority.

The Evil Queen just smiled a bit as she handed Evie the tiny magic mirror. Evie just smiled and held back a laugh as she looked at the mirror. It was so tiny and nothing like the all powerful magic mirror she had heard so much about. Evie just looked at her mom while examining the mirror.

“This is your mirror?” Evie asked her mom sarcastically while also using her ditzy princess voice. Her mom just shrugged her off while Mal had quickly gotten up from her seat and ran towards her “mother” not wanting to get in more trouble.

As soon as Mal got to Maleficent the evil faery just opened her “safe” as she pulled out her spell book shoving it at the confused and still scared younger girl. “Take this! It doesn’t work here, but it will in Auradon! It will help you get the wand! Now go there's a limo waiting for you all outside! Don’t mess this up or you will regret it!” Maleficent told the scared teens as she shoved Mal towards the older three and they didn’t even hesitate to link arms as they all four made their way towards the limo that would take them away from their Isle prison. 


	25. Limo Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you thought. I know I said the next chapter would be in Auradon, but I decided to do the limo scene first, but I promise after this chapter they will finally be in Auradon. 

As soon as they made it into the limo the boys smiled in awe as they started to grab at the candy that was in the limo as they had never had candy before and it looked so delicious. Evie just laughed as she picked up a blue rock candy and observed it before biting into it with a smile as it had tasted so good. Evie sighed though as she looked at her daughter who was deep in thought clearly thinking about some way of getting the wand. 

Evie hated seeing her daughter like that. She was so happy that they were getting off the Isle, but she didn’t want to steal the stupid wand and she didn’t want her daughter to be so deep in her thoughts that she wasn’t even digging into the candy or snacks at all. She was also concerned because they hadn't been able to steal much food in a while and so it’s been a long time since Mal had even eaten anything. 

“Mal eat some of the food or candy. You haven’t eaten anything in a while and you are looking really washed out,” Evie told Mal in a scolding voice as she pointed towards the food that the boys were stuffing their faces with and she grabbed a makeup brush trying to make Mal look less washed out because it was bothering her to see her baby like that. 

Mal just rolled her eyes as she pushed the brush away and looked at Evie. “Stop I’m fine E! stop worrying about me! I’m not a baby and I can’t eat right now. I’m plotting,” Mal told Evie in an annoyed voice as Evie was trying to treat her like a child again and she was sick of it.

Plus she was trying to focus on a good plan to get Fairy Godmother’s wand for her “mom.” Her “mom” was counting on her to get the wand and she didn’t even want to think about what terrible punishment would ensure for her if she failed her “mom” again. And she was hoping that if she could get the wand for her “mom” that her “mom” would finally be proud of her and she would finally prove to her that she wasn’t just some worthless disappointment like her “mom” told her she was. 

Evie just rolled her eyes putting up her ditzy act again as she decided to just play it off despite how much she just wanted to force feed some of the food to her daughter because honestly junk food was better than no food. 

Mal smiled when she stopped plotting as she saw something that sparked her curious mind as her glamour began to glitch again and she couldn’t help herself. Mal just reached towards the small remote as she began to play with the buttons as she became entertained by the buttons and couldn’t control herself. 

Mal was pretty sure she was just acting this way because she was curious about the new surroundings. Mal stopped playing with the remote though when Evie had seen that they were going to drive straight into the water as she screamed out in panic causing Carlos and the others to panic as well as Evie grabbed onto Mal protectively and Jay grabbed onto Evie and Carlos as they all held onto each other trying to protect each other. 

They all released each other when they saw that they hadn’t fallen into the water and had instead gone through a magic barrier. They all smiled in awe as they observed their new surroundings. “Wow! That was so cool!” Mal screamed out in awe as she looked around at all of the new things. The older three just laughed as they liked seeing their baby girl so happy and curious it showed that their baby was still inside of the teenage body.

Evie just laughed as she looked at her happy and curious baby who was starting to act more like her real age again despite being in a teenager’s body. “I know! It must be magic,” Evie told Mal with a smile playing along with her and still putting up her ditzy act as she knew that was her best way to get the wand and to keep up a less suspicious act as people would be expecting her to be ditzy and flirty like her mom and she would just have to keep playing that role plus it was easier to get information from people when she pretended to be a ditzy flirt. 

Evie didn’t want to get the wand, but they had no choice and even if they did decide to not get the wand they would still need to find a way to get their baby back to her real age and it would be easier to find a way when she pretended to be ditzy and flirted with guys as they tended to give her what she asked for when she did that. Evie hated acting like that, but it was the only way to get the information they would need. 

Mal just laughed as she banged on the car full of curiosity. “Hey did this thingy open the magic barrier,” the baby turned teen asked the annoyed driver as she was curious about how the magic barrier had appeared. 

The man just rolled his eyes at the curious young girl as he shook his head no as he couldn’t believe that the villain kids thought the Auradon people would be stupid enough to leave such an important remote back there with villain kids to have access to. “No that one just opens my garage and this one…” the annoyed man told the young girl as he put up a barrier between them so that they could no longer talk to him. 

Mal just laughed as she was used to being treated like that and she thought it was cool to have someone from Auradon that wasn’t acting like a goody goody prince. “Ha nasty I like that guy. He’s not all goody goody like the rest of the Auradon brats,” Mal told the others with a laugh as she leaned back into the seat waiting for them to reach Auradon Prep as she couldn’t wait to get there and complete her “mother’s” plan, so she could finally make her “mother” proud of her and prove that she was worthy. 

Evie, Jay, and Carlos laughed along with their baby, but they felt horrible for how easily Mal was willing to just accept rudeness and mean behavior as if it was a complement. Maleficent had been so cruel and abusive towards their baby that even rudeness that didn’t include an insult or beating was enough to please Mal and make her happy. 

Mal shouldn’t have been happy with being treated the way she was, but Mal wasn’t used to other adults even acknowledging her so the fact that the rude driver had even spoken to her and answered her questions was enough to please her. Evie and Carlos both wanted to just hug Mal close to them and tell her that she shouldn’t be happy with being treated in a rude way, but they couldn’t do that. 

They were supposed to be villain kids and villain kids are supposed to like rude and mean behavior. They aren’t supposed to like sappy goody goody behavior. They all took a deep breath when they saw that the limo had stopped as they had approached Auradon Prep. They were all nervous yet excited for different reasons though. 

Mal was nervous about messing up again, but she was excited because she was finally getting the opportunity to make her “mother” proud and all she had to do was leave the limo and she would be close to pleasing her “mother.” While Mal was excited about the possibility of pleasing Maleficent the others were worried about messing up and losing their baby for good while also being ready to try and fight for their baby girl back. 

Mal just laughed at her crew as she unbuckled herself and looked at them. “Okay let’s do this thing because we’re rotten!” Mal screamed out to her crew as she tried to pump them up about getting the wand as she needed to please her “mother.” The other three just laughed as they looked at Mal who was so happy and ready to start their new adventure. They knew that Mal’s reasons for this were different then there’s, but they were ready because they would not leave Auradon without turning their baby back.

“To the core,” they all screamed out as Mal nodded to them in agreement as she opened the limo door ready to face the Auradon citizens and finally prove that she wasn’t just a disappointment or a mistake while the others were ready to finally get their baby back. 

  
  



	26. Entering Auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for taking so long to update this story, but it’s been really hard lately to try and keep up with all five of my stories as I like to update and write them all simultaneously which takes a long time. I've also been distracted lately by making edits for my stories as I get good ideas for them, but they take forever and they take up all of my other time. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you guys thought.

As soon as they made it out of the limo they were immediately greeted by a huge parade of Auradon citizens making them all immediately stand up tall and put on their best “innocent” smiles wanting to make a good impression in front of the Auradon citizens as they knew that it would be easier to trick them and steal the wand if they did.

Not only did they do that, but Evie put on her best ditzy act falling back into the role that everyone expected her to play while Carlos put on his best nervous and scared look as he was expected to act that way with his mother being Cruella.

They hated having to act that way, but they knew it was the only way to get what they wanted and they knew it was temporary. As soon as they could find a way to get their daughter back to her real age they could go back to being their normal selves. Plus they had to make Mal think that they were as determined as her to get the wand despite the fact that they didn’t even care about getting the wand as all they wanted was their baby back.

They were immediately brought back to reality when Mal smiled as she looked at the woman who had approached them as the lady introduced herself as Fairy Godmother. Mal was excited because she was closer to finding out about where the wand was, so she could steal it and make her “mother” happy and hopefully finally prove that she was a good daughter, so that her “mother” would finally acknowledge her.

Mal just smiled as she looked at the fairy. “You’re Fairy Godmother as in the Fairy Godmother. The one who has the magic wand. You know I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just showed up with that sparkly magic wand. And that warm smile, but more importantly that sparkly magic wand,” Mal told the fairy with her fake smile as her glamour was acting up again and she was unable to be patient as she wanted the wand and it was upsetting her that she didn’t have it yet.

The older three just stood by Mal not saying much as they were trying to not look suspicious despite the fact that they were pretty sure Mal’s glamour was glitching again as she usually didn’t make it so obvious that she was after something unless her glamour was acting up and she couldn’t help herself because babies want something when they want it and they don’t care about making a scene.

They were honestly surprised that none of the Auradon citizens had noticed how suspicious and obvious Mal was acting as she had mentioned the wand at least three times in about one sentence, but they figured it had to do with them growing up in the goody goody Auradon where people are expected to be nice and see the good in others. However they grew up on the Isle where you were to not trust anyone if you wanted to live.

They were brought back to reality once again when the fairy began to talk about moving on from the past which they could clearly see was upsetting Mal again as that had not been the answer that she wanted. Before they could say anything more the boy who had been standing by the fairy decided to introduce himself as the prince which immediately perked them all up as they knew that he could probably help them.

Evie just internally sighed as she put on her ditzy flirty act as she walked over to him to keep up her act as the Evil Queen’s daughter. “You had me at prince. My mom’s a queen which makes me a princess,” Evie told the boy in her best flirty voice to keep up her act and make it look real despite how much she was cringing inside for acting so stupid and flirty with some boy she didn’t care for as she didn’t care for princes and she already secretly had a boy that she liked, but wouldn’t admit it as she was afraid that he wouldn’t like her back if he ever found out.

The girl who had been standing by him just gave her a fake smile while also giving her a dirty look that Evie could easily recognize from growing up on the Isle. The girl just looked at her as she decided to brag about how Evie no longer had any royal status in which Evie didn’t want to admit, but that actually did hurt to hear and it made her actually sad to hear the girl say such a thing to her.

Evie didn’t care about getting a prince, but she did care about her royal status. She had gone sixteen years thinking that she was royalty and now she was finding out that she wasn’t because of her mom and that stung to hear.

Not only that but the girl apparently her name was Audrey had decided to brag about how she was a princess after just rubbing it in Evie’s face that she lost her royal status and had none. Evie already hated this girl and she could tell that this girl was definitely fake and someone they would have to watch out for.

Evie could also tell that the girl was super possessive of the boy that she had called her boyfriend, but the poor boy didn’t seem like he was as into her as she was of him. Once Fairy Godmother had given another lecture she took off with the others leaving just the prince and the fake Auradon princess.

Evie could easily tell when someone was faking as she could recognize an act easily especially since she has spent the majority of her life using her fake ditzy act and Audrey was definitely using an act. It was obvious that she disliked them all without even meeting them.

Once the prince and the fake Auradon brat had been alone the prince decided to shake all of their hands and give a long boring speech about bringing the worlds together and bringing change. Evie, Jay, and Carlos had to hold back their anger and keep up their acts when they saw Ben shake their baby’s hand and then stare at her for a bit with a look that they could easily recognize was a look of attraction.

They wanted to threaten him and warn him to stay away from her, but they couldn’t. That would look really bad plus they didn’t even think Mal could even recognize that he had been staring at her in attraction as she was too focused on getting the stupid want for the evil lady who didn’t deserve to have anything good in life as she had made their lives completely torturous and had taken their baby from them and then hurt her both physically and mentally as Mal was starting to believe the horrible things that Maleficent had told her.

Not only that but the baby turned teen didn’t know much about love and attraction as the glamour could only cover up so much. Mal just sighed as Ben’s long speech was boring her and she wanted him to stop as her attention span had been very small with her glamour always glitching plus she actually did need to use the bathroom and she had been secretly worried that she wouldn’t be able to control her bladder for much longer as she had been struggling with that lately and still had no clue why, but her friends still seemed to treat it like it was completely normal which honestly was kinda making her suspicious, but she would never say anything about that to them as she didn’t want the older three to know that she had been suspicious of them sometimes.

Mal just smiled as she looked at the prince who had brought them to Auradon. “Or the day where you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are,” the baby turned teen told the boy with a smile as she was hoping to get him to stop with his boring and long speech. Ben just smiled as he looked at Mal again. “Little bit over the top,” Ben asked the girl with a smile as he wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was starting to like the purple haired girl. Mal just smiled back at him as she began to playfully mess with him.

She stopped though when Audrey decided to start problems again as she looked at Mal with a look of dislike that she was covering up with a fake smile. “Oh you’re Maleficent’s daughter aren’t you,” Audrey began as she decided to make it known to Mal that she disliked her and clearly blamed her for her “mother’s” curse.

While Audrey was basically verbally messing with Mal and basically trying to threaten her and make her feel bad for what her “mother” did, Evie was trying her hardest to keep up her act as she wanted to hurt Audrey. Audrey had been mean to her and now she was being mean to her daughter. Not only that, but she had referred to Mal as Maleficent’s daughter and it was like a knife to the heart every time she heard someone call Mal Maleficent’s daughter.

Mal was her baby and she was so sick of hearing everyone call Mal Maleficent’s daughter. In fact that’s how most people referred to her. She wasn’t just Mal. She was considered Mal Maleficent’s daughter and that killed her every time to hear. Evie carried her for six months and she was the one to hold her in her arms for the first time not Maleficent.

Evie had been the one to stay with her when she was so tiny and sick. Evie had been the one who would hold the bottle and help her learn how to suck on it for the first time. Evie was the one to care for her when she was burning up with a fever and sick with no medicine or medical care to help.

Not Maleficent all Maleficent did was hurt her baby and then she used a glamour to make her look and act older which didn’t even work half the time as Mal still had plenty of moments where her glamour would completely glitch on her and she would basically be a baby inside of a teens body which she honestly was.

Evie’s thoughts were stopped when she felt a hand shake her and she immediately recognized it as Mal. Mal just looked at her as she pointed to the others. “E come on. You have got to stop zoning off and thinking about princes. Come on Ben said he’s giving us a tour maybe we can get more information about the wand from him,” Mal told Evie with a smile as she practically dragged her over to the others as she needed to find out where that wand was.

Evie just sighed as she allowed her daughter to drag her over to the others. She wanted to tell Mal that she hadn’t been thinking about stupid princes and her thoughts were a lot more deeper than that, but she couldn’t tell Mal that and she was also starting to worry that they would never get their baby back and Mal would be stuck thinking she’s a teenager forever in which that thought just completely terrified her and sent shivers down her spine to think.

Evie just pushed away those dark thoughts as she put her ditzy act back on and joined up with the others along with her daughter as they had been behind because of Evie and her thoughts. When they reached the others Carlos just gave her a sad look as he could tell that Evie had been thinking about Mal again as it had been obvious especially since she had started to zone out when Audrey mentioned Maleficent as Mal’s mom in which he knew was like a trigger for her and he didn’t blame her because he felt that way also. Mal was his daughter not Maleficent's. And he just wanted his little puppy back. 


	27. Touring Auradon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for taking a long time again, but this story takes a bit longer since I try to follow the basic storyline of the movie, but adding in my own version at the same time, so it takes me time because I have to keep rewatching the scenes that I’m about to do to help me make it more accurate. Again thank you to everyone that reads this story and adds kudos/bookmarks it I really appreciate it and I hope you guys continue to keep reading since I still have a lot more to go in this story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought.

Once everyone had been caught up Ben started the tour back up as he led them towards the inside of Auradon Prep. When they passed by the statue of the Beast, Carlos jumped and screamed as he knew that he had to keep up his act as Cruella’s “cowardly” son despite the fact that he wasn’t really scared by the statue at all. He was a little bit, but not as scared to go jumping into his older friend’s arms.

Ben had just laughed as he told Carlos that it was okay and that the statue was meant to transform to represent his father’s transformation. Carlos had to hold himself back from rolling his eyes at how corny the future king was acting as he was trying to act like he was some mature leader even though he was just a teen like them.

And Ben had no clue what maturity was as Carlos had to grow up quickly living on the Isle they all did. There was no time for fun and being a kid; they had to serve their parents and fight just to live. Not only that, but he had become a father at the age of sixteen to a premature baby on a dity germ infested place with no medical supplies or doctors. He was no longer a kid after that. He had to grow up to help Evie who had grown up and matured way more quickly than he had.

And he also thought it was stupid how Ben was acting like he was so mature and grown up and Carlos was just a scared little boy when Ben had no clue how grown up and mature Carlos was. Carlos had a baby and yes his baby thought she was a teen right now, but she was still his baby and he was still a father. He wasn’t some little boy that needed to be talked to like one; he was almost an adult and he had a baby.

Carlos was brought back to reality when his baby decided to make some silly comment about the Beast and him shedding in which Carlos felt was way too flirty and he had wanted to say something, but that would look suspicious and people may get the wrong idea. Since they didn’t know that Mal was really a baby and not just a baby his baby. And if he had stood up and told Ben and Mal to stop flirting then it may look like he liked her and that was just sick.

Carlos really didn’t like seeing Ben flirting with his baby though especially because he knew that Mal wasn’t even one yet and Ben was three years away from being considered a legal adult. Carlos looked over to see Jay just glaring at Ben as Jay was a very protective person as he was the oldest out of all of them. Jay definitely didn’t like all of the flirting going on with Ben and his baby niece.

He knew that technically Mal had a part in the flirting, but Mal didn’t know what she was doing since she didn’t really know what flirting was and she had no clue that she had been unintentionally flirting with the prince. However Jay knew that Ben knew he was flirting with her and yes Ben didn’t know that Mal was actually a baby, but he still saw it as wrong especially considering Ben had a girlfriend already. Jay was brought out of her thoughts when they had reached the entrance of the school.

When they made it inside of the school Mal decided to almost expose their plan yet again as her glamour was still not working fully and she wanted the wand. It was making her more and more upset that she didn’t have any information on the wand yet and for some reason she felt that if she didn’t get any information soon then she would start throwing a fit as she felt like she was on the edge of a tantrum even though she had no clue why she was feeling that way.

It was as if she couldn’t control her emotions and feelings. Mal tried to control herself, but when Ben mentioned that magic was pretty much retired Mal felt something go off inside of her and she couldn’t control herself. Mal just started to get upset as she looked at the future king.

“But you’re still kings and queens, so why get rid of magic? That makes no sense! And if magic exists then why hide it? I don’t get it!” Mal screamed out as her glamour was glitching again and Mal couldn’t control her emotions. She needed the wand to please her “mother” but nobody was helping her and now she was finding out that they wouldn’t even talk about magic anymore and just wanted to act like it didn’t exist upsetting Mal and causing herself to have a melt down.

Ben and Audrey both just stared at Mal in shock as the teen had been screaming and acting like a young child and they didn’t know how to react. Evie, Carlos, and Jay just stood by Mal in complete panic as Mal had just had a tantrum in front of the Auradon people and it was making them look really suspicious which they definitely didn’t need.

Evie quickly put her ditzy act back on as she looked at Mal. “Mal I’m sure that the Auradon people have a good reason for basically banning magic. I mean why use magic when you’re already living in a magical land. With perfect princes,” Evie told her baby as she looked at Ben giving him another flirty smile and had to seriously stop herself from throwing up at how cringy and stupid she sounded. Evie really hated acting like this, but if it calmed Mal down and brought attention away from her daughter’s tantrum then she could handle it.

Evie and the others internally sighed in relief when it worked as Audrey grabbed Ben placing his arm around her as she tried to talk about how they had basically been royals for hundreds of years as she had seen Evie flirting with Ben and wanted to show Evie that Ben was hers. Ben had immediately laughed nervously as Mal’s tantrum, Evie’s flirting, and now Audrey’s clinginess was making him feel awkward and uncomfortable.

Ben smiled in relief when he saw his friend Doug at the stairs as he called out for his friend to come over and help hoping that Doug would help him get out of the uncomfortable situation that he was in. He sighed in relief when Doug came over and he quickly introduced Doug to the group. When he was done he just smiled nervously at the villain kids as he said good bye and was about to tell the villain kids that if they needed anything they could ask him, but Audrey had quickly interrupted him telling them to ask Doug.

Ben had wanted to say something, but decided against it. Evie just glared at Audrey again as Audrey was being rude again and she really disliked that. Plus Audrey had done that stupid fake laugh that turned into a sigh again in which Mal copied trying to mock the older girl. Before anything could really happen Ben had quickly left with Audrey leaving just Doug behind.

Doug just smiled nervously at the group as he was a bit afraid to be around villain kids. He then began to introduce himself to the group, but became distracted when he saw Evie as he had immediately become attracted to the blue haired girl. Evie just sighed internally as she knew what she had to do next as she had seen the way the boy had looked at her and she knew that Mal had already almost blown their cover; she couldn’t let herself do that as well. They had to be in Auradon long enough to find a way to get their baby back because Evie wasn’t leaving until she did and she didn’t care if that meant flirting with as many guys as she needed to.

Evie just put on her most flirtatious look as she walked over to Doug. “Evie Evil Queen’s daughter,” Evie told the boy in her most flirty voice immediately causing the boy to turn embarrassed while also smiling as he began to rant out the names of all of their classes. Mal had gotten bored as she walked behind the boy deciding to scare him as she was bored and she was missing a bit of mischief.

Plus the boy was way too invested in Evie who was standing by him and smiling while twisting her blue hair with her fingers in a flirty way. Mal just smirked as she looked over the older boy’s shoulder. “Let me guess new class,” Mal asked the boy with a smirk when she heard him say Remedial Goodness 101. Mal smirked more when the boy practically jumped as he became scared by her.

Mal then looked at the group as she decided that she was sick of seeing all the Auradon brats and wanted to go check out her new dorm, so she could finally have some of her privacy again because so far since they had been in Auradon they had been constantly in the presence of an Auradon citizen and Mal just wanted to get away from them all.

Especially because she was feeling embarrassed about her weird melt down and she had no clue why she had acted that way, but she was grateful that Evie and her ditziness had saved her otherwise she would have probably gotten herself thrown back on the Isle before she could get the wand and make her “mother” proud. Plus if her “mother” found out that she had failed because she had thrown a tantrum her “mother” would kill her for sure because that was weakness and she wasn’t allowed to show weakness.

“Come on guys let’s go find our dorms,” Mal called out to the group as she came out of her thoughts, making them all nod as they allowed Mal to take her “leader” role again as they followed after her up the stairs. Doug just laughed as he watched the group as he told them they were going the wrong way in which they just quickly ran off towards where he was pointing as they wanted to avoid any more embarrassment plus they just wanted the privacy of their own dorm. 


	28. Tantrum Troubles

  
  


When they finally made it to their new dorms Evie couldn’t help, but look at the room in awe. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. Everything was bright and new. Nothing was covered in stains. She loved it so much, but she didn’t get to enjoy the room much because her baby had been looking at the room in disgust as she had it drilled into her head by Maleficent that nice things were gross. 

“Ugh this place is so gross! And gosh would it kill them to close the curtains! I mean seriously who needs this much sun!” Mal screamed out as she was still not fully recovered from her tantrum just a few minutes ago. Evie didn’t even hesitate as she ran to the curtains and shut them as quickly as she could to stop Mal from having a full blown tantrum because Evie had seen one before and it was not pretty. 

“Okay Mal calm down. The curtains are shut now. Is that better,” Evie asked Mal hoping that her daughter would be satisfied with that and to her relief Mal was as she sat down on the bed and began to sketch a plan. 

Evie sighed as she hated seeing her daughter so invested in getting that stupid wand. She wanted to tell Mal to take a break and they can plan all together later when they meet up with the boys, but she had to keep acting like she was after the same thing as Mal even though she wasn’t and she hated doing this. 

Evie just sat on her new bed and was surprised by how comfortable it was. It was amazing. Evie just smiled as she saw they had a Tv. They had a Tv on the Isle, but it didn’t work unless there was an important event going on in Auradon, so they couldn’t watch any actual shows. Evie was kinda curious what kind of shows she could watch. 

Evie turned on the Tv and started flipping through the channels to get a feel for what kind of things they showed in Auradon. Evie froze when Mal screamed out when Evie had scrolled past a show with a red looking monster puppet thing. “Wait Evie go back!” Mal screamed out as her glamour was still glitching and she wanted to watch the show that Evie had just passed. 

Evie immediately turned the other show back on and watched in shock as Mal put down her sketchbook as she stared at the Tv in awe. Evie was also shocked that not only was Mal not focusing on the plan anymore, but she was being mesmerized by what appeared to be a baby show. 

Evie immediately smiled as she realized what that meant. It meant that her baby was definitely still in there. Evie just laughed as she liked seeing the times that proved her baby was in there. Evie just smiled as she decided to not call Mal out on her watching a baby show because she was pretty sure Mal didn’t even know that the show was for babies. 

After a few hours Mal had still yet to look away from the show. Evie just sighed as she turned off the Tv as they had to meet up with the boys. And she didn’t like how much of a mindless zombie Mal was becoming as she had just been staring at the Tv not even moving and barely even blinking. It was honestly starting to scare her a lot. 

As soon as Evie turned off the Tv Mal began to start screaming and crying as she reached for the remote completely unable to control herself and Mal honestly didn’t care. She wanted to watch her show again. “E give that back! I was watching that! Turn the Tv back on right now! That’s an order from your leader! I’m ordering you to turn that back on right now or you will regret it!” Mal screamed out completely losing it as her glamour couldn’t control herself anymore. She loved the show she had been watching and it was in the middle of a really entertaining part. Mal couldn’t control herself as her real age was starting to show again as she had been watching her baby show.

Evie just froze in complete shock as Mal had just flat out ordered her to do something as if she was just Mal’s stupid minion. Evie wanted to scream and yell at Mal for disrespecting her own mom like that, but Evie had to remind herself that Mal didn’t know what she was doing. Mal couldn’t control herself; it was just her glamour glitching again and making Mal unable to control her emotions. 

It still hurt to have her own daughter scream at her and order her to do something while also threatening her at the same time. Evie didn’t know how to react because she had to tell Mal that it wasn’t okay to treat her like that, but at the same time Mal didn’t know Evie was her mom. 

Which meant that Evie’s yelling would have to be from a “friend”, but a fight like that from a friend could be enough to end a friendship, so Evie had to be strategic about how she did this as she needed to still be on a good relationship with her daughter or that would be torture for her to see her own daughter hate her even if Mal didn’t know it would still kill her inside. 

Evie sighed as she looked at Mal. “Mal you don’t ever order me around or threaten me! We are supposed to be friends! I’m not your worthless minion that you can order around Mal! And I don’t want you to ever order me around and threaten me like your minion again because I’m not your minion and that was so disrespectful and rude! And I’m not giving you this remote back, so that you can sit in front of the tv like a mindless zombie. It’s not healthy and besides we have to go see the boys now. Are you forgetting about the wand,” Evie practically screamed out as she couldn’t control herself. She knew she was supposed to act like Mal’s friend, but Mal was still her daughter and when Mal disrespected her it was like Evie couldn’t control her mom mode. 

Evie hated this because she hated yelling at her daughter, but Mal was disrespecting her and Evie couldn’t let her get away with that. Evie really just wanted her adorable baby back. Evie shouldn’t have to be having full on lectures like this for at least a few more years now since Mal was supposed to be an adorable and sweet little baby. Instead of a teenager that can’t even control her behavior and emotions as she’s really supposed to be a baby, but due to the glamour she’s doesn’t look like it. 

Mal just sat on her bed staring at Evie in shock as Evie wasn’t one for full on yelling. Evie didn’t like yelling at people, so Mal was in complete shock that Evie had full on yelled at her. Normally when someone would yell at Mal she would laugh it off and yell back, but right now for some weird reason Mal was feeling ashamed and sad by Evie’s yelling as if she had just disappointed Evie and that for some reason made Mal feel hurt and guilty which she normally didn’t feel. 

It was like the same feeling she got when her “mother” would get angry at her on the Isle for not being evil enough only this time that feeling was way stronger and Mal had no clue why that was. Evie was just her friend and yeah Mal loved having Evie as a friend and she secretly loved how Evie would take care of her and look out for her, but that shouldn’t mean that she should feel so sad and disappointed when Evie lectured her or yelled at her. Before Mal could stop herself the sadness built up inside of her and before she knew it she was crying. 

“Evie I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to treat you like that. Please don’t be mad at me anymore. I don’t want you to be mad at me. It makes me feel really really really sad. And I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I can’t stop crying. Please Evie please forgive me,” Mal cried out as her glamour was yet again glitching along with the feeling that Mal was getting as it was like something inside of her had recognized that Evie was her mom even though she herself still didn’t. 

Evie didn’t even hesitate as all of her anger immediately vanished as she watched her daughter break down begging her for forgiveness. Evie just ran over to her daughter as she pulled her into a tight hug not being able to stand seeing her little girl so upset and crying. “Hey M, it’s okay. I’m not mad at you anymore. I forgive you M. I know you didn’t mean to act that way. You were just stressed and the Tv was calming you and I just turned it off. I shouldn’t have done that. Now let’s go see the boys and I promise I won’t tell anyone about any of this okay sweetie,” Evie told Mal in her gentle motherly tone and smiled when it seemed to calm Mal down. Evie hated that Mal didn’t know she was her mom, but she was glad that she at least could still calm Mal down and hold her tightly like how a mom would do. 

Mal just laughed as she regained herself. “Did you just call me sweetie? Evie I hate to break it to you, but sweetie is what a mom would call their child and I’m definitely not your child,” Mal told Evie while laughing at how ridiculous she thought Evie was acting. Evie just ignored the hurt feeling she got once again as Mal had flat out called her not her mom yet again and she just put on a fake laugh as she looked at Mal. 

“Yeah well you were acting like a young child, so I figured talking to you like one would calm you down and bring you back to reality,” Evie told Mal while trying so hard not to break down and just tell Mal the truth right there and then. Mal just laughed as she picked up her sketchbook and headed towards the door. 

“I was not! Like you said I was just stressed over this wand. My “mom” is counting on me! Now come on we have to go see the boys! I can’t believe I let some stupid show distract me from our important mission!” Mal screamed out as her glamour was now working again and she was now back to her tough and determined self as she needed to focus on getting that wand. 

Evie just sighed as Mal was back on finding the wand for the monster that had kidnapped her baby from her. Evie hated this and Evie just wanted Mal back, but she couldn’t let Mal get suspicious. Evie was brought out of her thoughts when Mal had walked back over to her and grabbed her arm dragging her out the door. 

“Seriously Evie you’re the one that told me to focus. You have seriously got to stop thinking about princes. This mission is important to me. I can finally make my “mom” proud of me. Please E I need this. And I can’t do this alone,” Mal practically cried out as she began to think about Maleficent and how much it hurt everytime her “mom” would be disappointed or angry at her. She just wanted to be noticed by her “mom.” 

Evie had to hold back tears as she watched her baby pretty much break down over disappointing the evil monster again. It hurt so badly how determined Mal was to please the horrible monster. Evie just sighed as she put her happy ditzy act back up. “But M princes are so amazing! And I just want to marry one some day and become a princess in my own castle. But you’re right M we need to get this wand. I’m sorry for spacing out again. Come on the boys’ dorm is this way,” Evie told Mal and had to seriously stop herself from throwing up at how stupid she had to act. She hated it so much and the more she did it the more she had to stop herself from getting sick at how dumb she had to act. 

Mal just smiled as she followed Evie to the boys’ dorm as she was so excited to put her plan to use and get the wand for her “mother” so she could finally prove herself and so they could finally get out of the boring and preppy Auradon. She had only been there for less than a day and she already hated it. 

  
  



	29. Confusing Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you guys thought. Sorry for taking a while to update this story, but I’ve been really focused on my newest story lately, and have been spending most of time on that one, but I promise that I will focus on all of my stories again as I really love writing for all of my books and I have so many ideas for all of them. Anyway thank you to everyone that reads my stories and adds kudos/bookmarks. I really appreciate it and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story and my others if you read any of my others as well. 

When they got to the boys’ room Mal looked around in awe as the boys’ room looked way more cool than her boring pink princess room. She just smiled as she ran over to Jay, curious by what he had on his bed. As Jay had stolen a bunch of items in Auradon.

Jay wasn’t evil, but he did really enjoy stealing and he was extremely good at it. While Mal and Jay were bantering about stealing, Evie just went over to Carlos, so she could talk to him about Mal’s huge tantrum that she just had. Evie had been noticing signs in Mal that she could have sworn were their baby and not just the glamour glitching and she wanted to talk to Carlos about it as Mal was distracted with Jay.

At first she had thought that Mal’s glamour was just glitching because it was used on the Isle and there was no magic on the Isle, but surprisingly the glamour actually seemed to be working better on the Isle which was just weird as they were in Auradon now where there is magic meaning the glamour should be stronger.

And the way Mal had reacted when Evie lectured her was definitely not a normal glitch in the glamour. It was almost as if her baby knew that she was her mom even if Mal didn’t seem to on the outside. There were certain moments like that, that made her think that maybe her baby was actually still inside of the glamour Mal.

“So what do you think? Do you think our baby is still in there?” Evie asked Carlos after she finished explaining to him what happened and a few other instances that she had noticed where it seemed like their baby was still there. Carlos just looked over at Mal who was smiling and playing around with Jay.

“I don’t know. I think it’s possible too and I’ve noticed some of those things as well. Like her glamour seems to glitch more whenever we are around as if she knows who we really are. But at the same time it could just be us really wanting to believe that she’s trying to get to us through the glamour that it’s making us think that. But either way she’s still our baby girl even if she doesn’t know it and even if she looks like a teenager right now. She’s always going to be our baby,” Carlos told Evie, making Evie smile a bit as she watched Mal play around with Jay.

“Yeah you’re right. I just really want our actual baby back. I mean she’s not even a year old yet. I just don’t want to miss anymore of her life. And I really hope we can get her back soon because I really miss our baby girl. And I hate that I can’t be her mom right now,” Evie told Carlos who just pulled her into a hug as he nodded.

“I agree Evie, but we’re so close I can feel it and I miss being her dad so much,” Carlos whispered to Evie as he hugged her. They both broke the hug though when Mal and Jay had finished their conversation and Mal had gotten upset when she saw that Evie and Carlos were just hugging and not focusing on the plan.

Even though a small part of her was feeling happy and excited to see them together, but she didn’t understand why because Mal didn’t care about romance at all and she could care less who Evie, Carlos, or even Jay ended up with. Yet for some reason something inside of her was excited to see Evie and Carlos hugging. She just pushed away her thoughts to focus on the plan again as she was starting to grow impatient.

“Ugh are you two love birds done! Do I have to remind you what we are all here for! We need to get that wand! I just want to get that stupid wand, so we can get out of this prissy pink place! So focus! You two can hook up on your own time after we get the wand and prove to our parents that we are evil, vicious, ruthless, and cruel! So they will stop treating us like failures!” Mal screamed out in frustration as she was very tired and cranky and just wanted to sleep, but she needed to get the wand first. And it was making her angry to see her friends not even caring about the wand like she was.

It was like they didn’t even want to get the wand. Evie just sighed as she put on her ditzy smile before releasing Carlos. “Showtime,” Evie whispered to Carlos as she put her ditzy act back on and Carlos just nodded as he put on his best timid act.

Evie just smiled at Mal. “Sorry, but I was practicing for when I meet a prince. Mother told me that I need to be practicing constantly otherwise I won’t know what to do when I meet one and then I will never get a prince. And Carlos can use some serious girl help, so I figured he could help me practice,” Evie told Mal with her fake ditzy attitude as she also gave Carlos a small smile to let him know that she didn’t mean any of it as she didn’t want to hurt him as she actually secretly liked him as more than a friend and wanted to be a family with him and Mal, but wouldn’t admit that as she didn’t think he would ever like her like that and they had agreed that they would be having a one time thing to keep themselves safe on the Isle and that was all. No matter how much she really wanted to be with him.

Carlos just smiled back at her and nodded to let her know he understood what she was doing as he decided to play along. “Yeah because Evie is definitely way more advanced than me and there are a lot of cute girls here that I would want to try and have a chance with, but I need help, so Evie was helping me,” Carlos told his daughter while giving Evie a look that said he didn’t mean it either.

Mal just nodded as she got serious again, but for some reason their answers seemed to cause something inside of her to feel a bit sad that Carlos and Evie were just practicing to meet other people, but again she didn’t understand why that was. She figured it was probably just her wanting her friends to be happy and she trusted them both to not hurt each other.

Mal just groaned as she pushed those thoughts away. She didn’t care about romance. Romance was stupid anyway. “Okay well you two can practice later! We need to find that wand! Evie mirror me!” Mal screamed out as she was growing irritated again that they were still yet to even find where the wand was located.

Evie just internally sighed as she pulled out her magic mirror and began to ask it where the wand was when in reality she would rather be asking it how to get a glamour off, but she knew that her mirror couldn’t do that as she had tried that already when Mal thought she was just in the restroom fixing her makeup.

They all watched in amazement when the wand showed up in the mirror, but Mal got frustrated when it was too close to actually see anything. “Ugh it’s too close to see anything!” Mal screamed out in frustration and Carlos just nodded as he looked at Evie. “Zoom out a little,” Carlos told Evie who just nodded as she asked the mirror to zoom out, but she began to grow frustrated herself when the mirror zoomed out way too far.

Finally after a few more minutes of them trying to get the mirror to work right it finally got to the point where they could actually find the wand. “Yes! We finally found it! It’s in a museum! Carlos quickly where is the museum located!” Mal screamed out way too excitedly as she began to jump up and down as she couldn’t control herself. They finally knew where the wand was.

They had to all hold back a laugh when they watched how excited Mal got as she began to literally jump up and down for joy as she couldn’t control her emotions and she was excited. Carlos just quickly snapped out of it as he began to search up what Mal asked him to as he knew that he didn’t want to find the wand, but the truth was they needed to or their parents would not be happy and that was a scary thought.

Carlos just quickly typed it into his computer and showed it to the group. “It’s only 2.3 miles from here,” Carlos told the group making Mal smile excitedly as she got up and looked at the others.

“Well let’s go then! The quicker we get the wand the quicker we can get to bed and sleep! I mean the quicker we can get out of here!” Mal screamed out as she was exhausted and she wanted to sleep, but she couldn’t believe she had admitted that out loud.

Mal was grateful though when the others didn’t seem to notice her slip up as they didn’t say anything to her about it or tease her for being tired when it really wasn’t that late. Jay just nodded as he looked at his niece.

They had all heard Mal’s slip up and they knew that Mal was tired as it was obvious her glamour wasn’t that strong, but they knew that making a big deal of it would make Mal get upset as she was already tired and showing signs of crankiness.

“Yeah let’s go get that wand! Carlos, Evie come on,” Jay called out to the others making them all nod as they allowed Mal to take the lead as they quietly exited the boys room and began to their walk to the museum to get the wand that pretty much only Mal wanted, but Mal didn’t know that as the others had managed to hide the fact that they were after different things from her. 


	30. Magic Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for taking a while to update this story, but I wanted to update my other ones first. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. And thank you to everyone that reads this story and adds kudos/bookmarks it. I really appreciate it and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

“Hurry guys! Hurry Up! Come on we gotta hurry! Hurry up!” Mal practically screamed out to the three older ones as she wanted to get the wand and she was just completely sick of waiting. Carlos, Evie, and Jay were taking forever to catch up to her and she was losing her patience.

Evie, Carlos, and Jay just sighed as they had been trying to keep up with Mal, but Mal was too focused on getting the wand and was just so cranky and impatient. They knew Mal couldn’t help herself, but they just wished that she could slow down at least a little bit. Evie just sighed as she looked at her daughter. “Mal calm down okay. We’re coming please be patient,” Evie told Mal who just groaned as she looked at Evie.

“Well I would calm down if you three would just hurry up and stop being so slow! Now Evie use your mirror, so we can find out where exactly the wand is,” Mal told Evie, making her internally sigh as she put on her ditzy smile.

“We are going as fast as we can Mal. You need to be patient okay. Now according to my mirror we need to go through the back. Come on it’s this way,” Evie told Mal and the others who just nodded as they all ran towards the back doors of the museum.

Mal smile when she reached the back door of the museum and examined the inside of the museum from the window on the doors. She was mesmerized when her eyes landed on her “mother’s” spinning wheel.

She couldn’t believe that she was really staring at the thing her “mother” had told her so much about. Her “mother” loved that spinning wheel and was more proud of that wheel than she was of her and that thought just hurt a bit, but Mal couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the wheel.

While Mal was just staring at the spinning wheel in awe Carlos, Jay, and Evie couldn’t help, but despise that stupid wheel. That wheel just reminded them about the horrible monster that had taken their little baby from them. And they couldn’t believe that Maleficent was so proud of some stupid wheel that wasn’t even scary looking at all.

For the Mistress Of All Evil she really chose something so un frightening for her weapon of choice. Heck the Evil Queen had a poison apple and Jafar had used a magic sorcerer staff. Yet the mistress of evil just used some stupid spinning wheel.

Jay decided to have some fun making fun of the wheel and putting Maleficent down as he couldn’t say anything to the evil woman directly, but she wasn’t here and so he could say all he wanted about her. “Ha that’s Maleficent’s spinning wheel?” Jay told the others making Mal get upset as Jay was faking fun of something her “mother” treasured dearly and Mal didn’t want people to be putting down her “mom” despite the fact that her “mother” barely paid any mind to her she loved her and she wanted her legacy to be remembered.

Carlos just laughed as he decided to join in wanting to get out some of his frustration against the horrible woman that stole his daughter from him. “Yeah I know! It’s so dorky!” Carlos told Jay and the others making Mal not be able to control herself anymore.

“Stop! That’s my “mom’s” legacy that you are trashing on! And it’s magic it doesn’t have to look scary! Just leave the spinning wheel alone!” Mal practically screamed out to the boys as she was getting cranky and she didn’t like hearing them make fun of her “mom’s” legacy.

Evie just sighed as she wanted to trash on Maleficent as well for all the horrible and cruel things she had done to her and her family, but they were supposed to be sneaky right now and Mal having a full out tantrum when there was a guard right on the other side of the door was not a good combination plus as much as she despised Maleficent she loved her daughter and she didn’t like seeing Mal upset.

“Guys please stop okay. Mal doesn’t like that. No one is trying to ruin Maleficent’s legacy. Okay Mal,” Evie told the others hoping to stop Mal from having a tantrum and the boys immediately got the message as they stopped.

Evie refused to call Maleficent Mal’s mom though no matter how much she was supposed to be putting up an act as Mal’s friend only. Calling Maleficent Mal’s mom would be too far and she would never be able to say it because it wasn’t true and it never would be true. Maleficent may have been the one to take Mal from her, but Maleficent wasn’t Mal’s mom, she was Mal’s kidnapper.

Evie was brought out of her deep thoughts that she just kept finding herself having when Mal smiled as she pulled out Maleficent’s spell book that her “mother” had given her. Mal just began to flip through the spells as she quickly found a sleeping spell to put on the guard.

Mal grew extremely upset when she tried one of the spells, but nothing happened. “Ugh! Stupid spell book! Just put that guy to sleep! We don’t have all night! Ugh why is this so hard! You know what…” Mal screamed out as she was growing more and more cranky and tired and her spell book wasn’t working.

Carlos and Evie just shared a look as they began to have a silent conversation with their eyes as they knew each other well enough that they didn’t even need to talk to know what they were each saying as they were deciding how to handle this situation as Mal was making a lot of noise and the guard was on the other side of the door. If they didn’t do something about Mal’s screaming the guard could catch them and they could end up getting thrown right back on the Isle.

They couldn’t let that happen, especially not before they could get their baby back. Finally after a few more seconds of their silent exchange Evie and Carlos both nodded as they agreed that Carlos should be the one to deal with it as Evie had stopped her tantrum earlier when they were talking about Maleficent’s spinning wheel.

They knew the real reason Mal was so upset. It was because Mal was feeling like she wasn’t “powerful” enough like her “mother.” And that was because Mal didn’t have magic, but the glamour did, so Mal could do magic because of the glamour, but it was harder for her to get the magic to work right. And their poor baby girl didn’t know that. She thought that she was born with magic and she just sucked at it.

“Mal hey calm down okay. You are being really loud and we don’t want to get caught. If we get caught Maleficent will kill us all. Try doing this spell, this one looks easier,” Carlos told his baby hoping to calm her down and to everyone’s relief it did as Mal just nodded and picked up the book trying the other spell.

But before she did she looked at Carlos and Evie as she realized Carlos and Evie called her “mom” Maleficent again. It wasn’t weird as that was her name but she didn’t understand why they didn’t just say that Maleficent was her “mom” it was like they were purposely refusing to call Maleficent her “mom” and she didn’t understand why.

“Carlos, why do you and Evie always say my “mom’s” full name? Can’t you just my “mom” when talking to me like Mal your “mom” will kill us if we don’t do this? How hard is it to say that?” Mal asked the two in frustration as she didn’t like how they never wanted to acknowledge the fact that she was Maleficent’s daughter.

Evie just sighed as she let Mal’s words hit her hard again. She wanted to scream out that the reason they refused to call Maleficent her “mom” was because she wasn’t and Evie was her mom, but she couldn’t do that. And she absolutely refuses to ever call Maleficent Mal’s “mom” because Maleficent would never deserve that title ever.

Evie just pushed away her hurt and sadness as she put on a ditzy smile as it was her turn to deal with the situation. Carlos and Evie liked to switch off to give each other the opportunity to still be like the parent to their daughter even if she didn’t know.

“We call her Maleficent because she is the most evil villain and she deserves to have her full name used at all times,” Evie told Mal as she held back her urge to vomit at the fact that she was praising the evil woman that kidnapped her baby from her and made her think she was a teenager all for some stupid plan.

Mal just nodded as she looked at Evie, Carlos, and Jay. “Okay yeah you’re right Evie she does deserve to be called by her full name at all times. Now let’s get this door open so we can get the wand and I can make my “mom” finally love and appreciate me!” Mal practically screamed out happily making the others sigh in both relief and sadness as they had gotten out of the whole Maleficent thing, but it still hurt to know that they weren’t anywhere closer to getting Mal back to her real age.

Mal just smiled and got really excited when she saw that the spell worked as the guard pricked his finger and slept. “Yes! I did it! I did it! I did it! Now let’s get that wand!” Mal screamed out happily, but stopped when she tugged on the door and it wouldn’t open.

Mal just began to grow frustrated again as she began to pull on the door a bunch times. “Open! Open! Open! Ugh this stupid door! It won’t open! Open up stupid door!” Mal screamed out again as she just couldn’t help herself they were so close she could feel it, but the stupid door wasn’t opening.

Jay just sighed as he looked at his niece. “Mal the door is locked. Now stand back I got this,” Jay told Mal who just smiled as she flipped through the spell book again and found something interesting that she figured would work. Mal got excited again when it worked, but Jay had already started running and fell to the ground making Mal laugh.

“Ha I got the door open on my own! If only my “mom” could see me now! Come on Jay stop playing around this is serious,” Mal told Jay as she began to walk inside of the museum and Jay just rolled his eyes as he got up and then him, Evie, and Carlos who were now holding hands all followed after Mal who was looking at the museum in awe as her curious mind was enjoying all the exciting and new items in the museum.

When Mal looked over and saw that Evie and Carlos were holding hands she couldn’t help but feel happy, but yet again she didn’t understand why, but Jay noticed and he decided to call them out on it hoping the two of them would just admit that they wanted to be together as anyone whoever met them could tell that Evie and Carlos definitely had more than just a friendship going on even if they themselves wouldn’t admit it.

“Hey love birds, why are you holding hands,” Jay called out to his friends immediately making them look down and blush red from embarrassment as they hadn’t even realized they had been holding hands. They just quickly unconnected their hands and Mal couldn’t help but feel sad again despite the fact that she just didn’t understand why. Romance was stupid, so why was it affecting her so much when Evie and Carlos were together and then not.

Mal just shook her thoughts away again as she decided they should stop wasting time just playing around and she was more upset now after seeing Evie and Carlos break their hand holding and it was bothering her that she didn’t know why it bothered her so much plus she was just so tired and she wanted to get the wand and then get home and just sleep.

“Alright let’s stop wasting time let’s go! Up the stairs come one it’s gotta be this way!” Mal screamed out as she ran up the stairs to the hall of villains and the others quickly ran up the stairs after her, but they were too determined to catch up with Mal who was too determined to get the wand that they didn’t realize where they were heading.

They all four froze in complete fear when they came face to face with life size statues of their parents looking the most frightening and evil they had ever seen. The other three quickly recovered as they decided to quickly get out of there, and they thought Mal was with them however the baby in the teen glamour found that she couldn’t move.

It was like she was paralized in fear just staring at her “mother’s” statue she had never seen her “mother” look that scary before. Her “mom” was terrifying, but this was a whole new form of terrifying and Mal just couldn’t find herself able to pull away from the statue. 


	31. Museum Disaster

Mal just continued to stare at her “mother’s” statue just completely frozen in fear. She began to freak out when the statue came to life. “Oh stop looking like a scared little baby! You are evil, start acting like it!” The now alive statue screamed out causing Mal to jump in fear as she couldn’t decipher if the statue was actually her “mom” or if she was just imagining things. 

Either way she was terrified and for some reason she wanted Evie. Which was strange because while they were best friends Mal wasn’t one for actually longing for affection like she was right now. Mal tried to make herself look evil and strong, but before she knew it she felt tears enter her eyes as she was so scared and just wanted Evie or even Carlos which was even more strange as she wasn’t even as close with him as she was with Evie. 

Mal quickly went to wipe it away before it was seen, but it was too late as the alive statue gripped her hand tightly stopping the baby turned teen from wiping away the evidence of her weakness. Mal just felt herself get even more terrified as she knew her “mother” whether actually there or just a statue had seen her weakness and was angry. 

“Is that tears! Are you showing weakness! You are such a weak little disgrace! Stop crying right now!” The Maleficent statue screamed out scaring Mal even more as she began to cry more unable to control herself. 

“I said stop crying! That’s it! I’ve had it with you! You’re just a pathetic mistake! You will never be worthy of my time!” Maleficent in statue form screamed out as she picked up her scepter getting ready to hit Mal with it and when Mal saw this she felt herself lose complete control of everything as she flinched back while sobbing. 

That’s when Mal knew she couldn’t hold back her desire anymore she wanted Evie more than ever now. “Oh look at you flinching back like a weak baby! Have I not taught you anything! You should be fighting back not flinching away! This deserves an even bigger punishment! You are showing weakness and a villain never shows weakness!” Maleficent screamed out as the statue made Mal not be able 

to control herself. 

“I want Evie!” Mal cried out and to Mal’s relief the statue turned back and she heard the comforting sound of Evie. “Hey we found the wand Mal let’s go. Mal hey are you okay. What’s wrong? Come here,” Evie told her baby as she had seen Mal crying and she hated seeing her baby suffering like that. 

It was pure torture to see. Mal just ran over to Evie and Evie didn’t even hesitate in pulling Mal into a comforting hug, Mal had no clue why she was acting that way and she also couldn’t believe that her fashionette friend was allowing her to hug her like that instead of pushing her away for acting weak. But Mal didn’t care anymore as she let out all of her emotions onto Evie.

“My mo...m...she...she was he..re an… and... she… was… so… so... mean… an...and...terri..fying,” Mal cried out as she just held onto Evie and sobbed. Evie just winced at the mention of Maleficent, but quickly recovered as she held her daughter close and just ran her fingers through Mal’s hair trying to soothe and comfort her while she herself held back tears seeing her baby so scared and miserable it hurt so much for her to see. 

“Hey it’s okay. It’s okay. Shh Mal it’s okay. She’s not here right now M. She can’t hurt you. It’s okay. I’m here. You’re okay,” Evie told Mal in her gentle soothing voice while she continued to run her fingers through Mal’s hair. 

Evie smiled a little when Mal stopped crying as she calmed down and then put on her best confident look, but it was obvious that Mal wasn’t feeling it. “You’re right E! I’m fine! I’m not weak now let’s go get that wand!” Mal screamed out with a fake confident smile that Evie saw right through. 

“Mal it’s okay to show weakness. And you’re clearly not fine. What did you see Mal? Please tell me I want to help you,” Evie told her baby not wanting to see Mal try and hide her emotions. Mal just shook her head as she looked at her friend. Mal wanted to just bury herself in Evie’s warm embrace and just cry. She wanted to tell Evie how much it hurts that her “mom” doesn’t love her, but Mal can’t do that. 

She needs that wand more than ever now. And she can’t be showing weakness. It’s wrong and it’s just another reason that her “mom” will never be proud of her. Mal tried to not cry when she felt something gross as she realized she had also just lost control over her bladder as she looked down to see a wet stain. 

She Maleficent’s daughter had peed herself like a baby. It was embarrassing and it was just proving how her mom was right about her being a weak disgrace. “I’m fine Evie! I don’t need you to baby me! And we need to get that wand! Forget about me! I’m fine,” Mal told Evie as she continued to sob. 

Evie just shook her head as she looked at her clearly suffering baby that had just had another accident, but was trying to hide it. “Mal you’re not fine! You’re suffering. And look at you. You must be so miserable. Come on, let's get you home and cleaned up,” Evie told her baby as she hated seeing her baby like that and wanted to just hold her and comfort her. 

Mal just shook her head no. “But Evie the wand…” Mal tried to mutter out, but Evie wasn’t having it. She didn’t want to see her baby torture herself over some stupid wand that they themselves didn’t even want as all they wanted was their baby back. “No buts Mal I’m taking you home. The wand can wait. You look exhausted too. And we need to clean you up,” Evie told Mal as she quickly ran to the boys letting them know what happened with Mal and that she was taking Mal home in which the boys nodded and the three of them began to move to leave, but Mal refused to as she wanted the wand and wouldn’t let it go.

“No I need the wand! I need the wand! I need the wand! My “mom” is counting on me. I need it!” The baby turned teen screamed out as she grabbed for the wand not being able to hold herself back and as soon as she reached for it the force field pushed her back and the alarm went off making Mal grab her ears and just start sobbing loudly as she hated the sound and she was in pain from being pushed back. 

Jay just quickly picked up his niece when he realized they were about to get caught if they didn’t get out of there and Mal was refusing to get up as she just sat on the floor sobbing and holding her ears. 

Jay, Evie, and Carlos just sighed as they really hated seeing their baby girl like that and just wanted her back to her old happy baby self, but they still had yet to found a way and to make things worse they had just failed at getting the wand which meant they now had to figure out another way to get the stupid wand while also trying to get their baby back. 

They felt a little better though once they got out of there as Mal finally calmed down a little as she took her hands off her ears, but she was clearly still out of it as she really was just completely exhausted and it was like she physically could not stay awake any longer as she passed out from sheer exhaustion as her glamour wasn’t strong enough to fight passed the exhausted baby self inside of it. 

  
  



	32. Night Time Thoughts

Mal groaned when she woke up to find herself in some pink fluffy bed that she definitely didn’t remember getting on. She looked over to see that it was completely dark out and Evie was passed out on her bed as well. 

Mal had no clue what happened as the last thing she remembered was Evie finding her sobbing in the museum and everything after that was a blur to her. Mal just sighed as she decided she should probably go back to sleep, but for some reason she was starting to feel afraid and hungry, but she didn’t know why. 

Mal just shrugged off the feeling as she rolled over and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. Mal just started sobbing and screaming though when she had seen her “mother” in her dreams and her “mother” was yelling horrible things at her and hurting her.

“No! Let me go! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Stop it! I’ll try better next time I promise! Please don’t hurt me!” Mal screamed out as she began to thrash around immediately causing Evie to wake up. Evie immediately ran from her bed as she quickly went to Mal’s bed wanting to comfort her daughter even if Mal didn’t know she was her daughter. 

She hated seeing her baby so scared and thrashing like she was. “Hey Mal sweetie. Wake up please. It’s just a nightmare. She’s not here right now. She can’t hurt you I promise. I’m right here. It’s okay,” Evie told her baby in the teenage body as she just held her close to her and Mal just carefully opened her eyes and then grabbed onto Evie. 

“Evie it was so scary. Why can’t my “mom” love me? Why doesn’t my “mom” love me? I want my “mom” to love me. It hurts so much when she says such mean things to me. I just want my “mom” to love and appreciate me. What’s wrong with me? There has to be something wrong with me if my own “mom” won’t love me and my dad left,” Mal cried out as she held onto Evie. 

Evie just started crying as well as she held Mal close to her as she rocked her. She wanted to hurt Maleficent so badly for causing so much harm to her baby. And it was killing her to have to listen to her daughter cry out about not having love from her mother when that wasn’t true. 

Evie was her mom and Evie loved Mal dearly, but she couldn’t tell her that and it was just hurting her more and more. And the comment about her dad stung too especially as it made her think about what would have happened had she not gone out the day Mal was born and she never ran into Carlos. She would have been on her own with Mal. 

And that would have been so hard for her to imagine. She loved having Carlos there with her helping her. They had become a family and they were a team. But at the same time maybe if Carlos hadn’t been there then maybe she would still have her actual baby as Cruella and her mom never would have even remembered Mal and then Maleficent never would have known either. 

Maybe if Carlos hadn’t gotten involved then she would still be with her baby in her baby form and all of her pain and suffering over losing her baby never would have happened. Evie just immediately shook those awful thoughts away. It was so wrong for her to be thinking that way. Carlos was an amazing father and he was going through the same pain as her. 

Evie quickly came out of her deep thoughts as she held Mal closer and rocked her while humming a little. “Hey Mal it’s okay. I’m sure your mom loves you very much and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are the cutest, sweetest girl ever,” Evie told her baby in the teenage glamour making Mal laugh as she wiped away her tears and released herself from Evie’s grip as she jumped up standing up tall. 

“Ew gross! I am not cute and sweet! What do I look like an Auradon princess? I’m a villain kid! I’m strong, ruthless, vicious, and cruel!” Mal told Evie, making Evie laugh as she knew that her words had brought Mal away from her horrible thoughts about Maleficent. 

“Aw sure you are cutie! Now come here I want to pinch your adorable little cheeks!” Evie told Mal as she was trying to distract Mal and make her feel better as she hated seeing her baby sad, but at the same time Mal really was being adorable and Evie couldn’t help herself seeing her baby looking so adorable like that it was like her motherly instincts couldn't be controlled. 

“Ew no! E! You have to catch me if you want to do something as disgusting as that And you will never catch me!” Mal screamed out as she ran and tried to hide. It was so childish, but for some reason Mal was loving her little childish games with Evie. She didn’t understand why she was finding it so fun, but she was. 

Evie just laughed as she was finally seeing some more of her actual silly little baby in Mal as Mal was acting silly and like her real age again making Evie happy. “Oh really! Gotcha!” Evie told Mal as she started tickling her making Mal laugh hysterically as she tried to fight against Evie. 

“Okay! Okay! E! You win! You win! I surrender!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh as she stopped tickling her baby. “Yay I win again! Are you feeling better M?” Evie asked Mal, making Mal nod her head with a smile as Evie really did know how to make her feel better. In fact for some reason just having Evie near her made her feel safe and she didn’t get why that was. 

“Yeah thanks for that. You always make me feel so much better and safer. I love you E. You’re like a big sister to me,” Mal told Evie, making Evie smile, but she did feel a little hurt being called a big sister instead of her mom, but at least it was closer than best friend. 

“Aw and I love you too my little cutie baby sister! But we should get to sleep now. It’s really late and we have our first day of school here at Auradon Prep in the morning,” Evie told Mal hesitantly as she hated referring to her daughter as her baby sister, but Mal had just called her a big sister and so if Evie didn’t go along with it that would make Mal feel bad and Evie didn’t want to do that. 

Mal just laughed as she looked at Evie. “But I’m not even tired! I’m wide awake right now! But I am hungry! Can we go get some food,” Mal told Evie as her glamour wasn’t strong enough to hold back Mal’s baby instinct to eat in the middle of the night. 

Evie just looked at the time and saw it was about three or four in the morning as she realized why Mal was so hungry. That used to be one of her feeding times. 

“Mal it’s three in the morning,” Evie told Mal as she couldn’t just agree right away it would look suspicious so she had to pretend like she was just her friend and a friend wouldn’t just easily agree to go make food at 3 am on a school night. 

Mal just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. “I know, but I’m so hungry! I need food like now! Please Evieeee! Please! Please Please come with me to get some food! I’m so hungry right now!” Mal screamed out making Evie sigh as she knew Mal needed to eat as she may be in a teenage glamour, but in reality she was still a baby that needed night feedings for her developing body. 

“Okay fine let’s go make some food at 3 am, but we are going to be so exhausted tomorrow on our first day of school. I hope you know that,” Evie playfully told Mal, still putting on her “big sister” act. 

Mal just laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Oh who cares school is stupid anyway! And besides we are not even going to be staying here for long since we still need to get that wand and then we can get out of this prissy place, so it doesn’t matter how we do in school anyway. Now come on let’s go to the kitchen! I’m starving!” Mal told Evie as she grabbed Evie’s arm, dragging her out the dorm and towards the kitchen. 

Evie just put on a fake smile as she allowed her daughter to drag her towards the kitchen. She had totally forgotten about the wand, but Mal had just reminded her about it and it made her remember that they still had two missions to complete and they weren't even close to finishing any of them. 

  
  



	33. Kitchen Fun

When they finally reached the kitchen Mal just started quickly looking around for food to eat, but she found that there was nothing already premade. “Ugh there is no food! Now what are we supposed to do,” Mal whined out as it seemed that her glamour was even weaker at night which Evie knew was going to be important to remember. 

Evie just laughed as she walked over to the pantry and pulled out some ingredients. “Mal there is food we just have to make it on our own,” Evie told her daughter and she couldn’t help, but smile as she realized that this was one of the things she had always wanted to do with her daughter. 

She would have preferred to do it with her daughter when she was little like she was supposed to be, but this was still a bonding moment and she would take it for now. Mal just looked at Evie like she was crazy. “What! But we can’t make food!” Mal screamed out and Evie just laughed again as she continued to grab things. 

“Well you may not be able to make food, but I can. Your gra… I mean my mom she taught me how to cook and I’m actually pretty good at it,” Evie told her baby and she was really hoping that Mal wouldn’t notice her slip up as she had almost called her mom Mal’s grandma which was the truth, but Mal didn’t know that. 

Mal just looked at Evie in suspicion as Evie had been acting weird again. Every once in a while Evie would say something completely weird and then she would quickly try to cover it up. Mal normally just let it go, but lately Evie’s slip ups had been more and more suspicious and it wasn’t just Evie. Carlos and Jay had been acting that way too lately. 

Mal knew she would need to investigate it, but she couldn’t let the others know that she was on to whatever secret they were hiding from her. And it really didn’t help that her own body was acting weird too. 

Mal was snapped out of her thoughts by Evie who had noticed that Mal seemed to be out of it. “Hey you okay?” Evie asked Mal who just immediately snapped out of it as she gave Evie a smile. “Yeah I’m fine. I was just thinking about how great it’s going to be once we get that wand and take over the world!” Mal lied out knowing that would distract Evie from worrying about her. 

Evie just let out a fake smile as that sounded horrible to her and she honestly didn’t want that at all. All she wanted was to be a normal teen well not a normal teen as most teens didn’t have a baby to raise, but a teen that didn’t have to worry about pleasing evil villains is what she would love to be. She also just wants to have a family and friends and she just wants to go to school and be a regular girl. 

However the universe has other plans for her. “You’re right it’s going to be so amazing!” Evie told Mal as she lied through her teeth. Mal just sighed as she had been secretly hoping that Evie would slip up with something suspicious again, but unfortunately she didn’t. 

Before Mal could say something more her stomach began to growl reminding her of her hunger. “It sure is, but Evie we got off topic again! And I’m even more hungry now! Let me know when you’re done,” Mal told Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at Mal.

“And where exactly are you going,” Evie playfully asked Mal who just gave Evie a cute smile. “I want to see if that red monster show is on again!” Mal told Evie and Evie had to hold back a laugh as she loved seeing the little glimpses of her daughter and she found it adorable how excited Mal was to watch the baby show again, but Evie also knew that Mal didn’t know just how much of a baby show that was. 

“Mal you have to help me! Besides we have school soon and we have to at least pretend like we care about it. You can watch that red monster show later. Now come on help me or you’re not getting any,” Evie told Mal as she didn’t want Mal watching Tv as Tv was bad for babies, making Mal groan as she didn’t want to help and she wanted to watch Sesame street. 

“Ugh that’s not fair! I’m too hungry to do that! And it sounds boring!” Mal whined out and Evie just sighed as she began to mix in ingredients and as soon as Mal saw what Evie was doing she stopped complaining as she looked at it in amazement. 

“I take that back! I want to help! Can I crack that white circle thingy!” Mal screamed out excitedly making Evie laugh as she looked at Mal. “You mean the egg? Yeah sure come here let me show you how to do it,” Evie told her daughter who just smiled as she picked up an egg. 

“Okay great now gently hit the middle on the bowl and when it’s cracked you just carefully open it up and the inside into the bowl now you try,” Evie told Mal who just nodded as she grabbed an egg and began to hit it on the bowl, but she ended up not being able to do it right and she got yoke all over her. 

“I messed it up!” Mal screamed out as the glamour was barely even working at night. Evie just smiled a little as she grabbed a washcloth. “It’s okay it’s not easy to crack an egg. Just wash yourself up with this and how about you pour the flour instead,” Evie told Mal who just nodded as she washed herself off. 

“Okay but what is flour?” Mal asked Evie who just laughed as she opened the bag of flour. “This is flour now just…” Evie was interrupted as Mal grabbed the flour and immediately began to throw some up in the air getting it all over the place including on both of them. 

“Wee! This stuff is fun to play with! Oh look at you! You look so funny! You’re covered in this stuff!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh as she looked at Mal. “Yeah well you should see yourself. You’re covered in more flour than I am! Boop!” Evie playfully told Mal as she bopped Mal’s nose with flour making Mal laugh more as for some reason she didn’t feel angry or disgusted by the normally disgusting act of affection. And instead for some reason she loved it and it made her feel happy, but she didn’t get why that was. 

It was a different feeling that she was getting. It was the same feeling that she would get whenever her “mom” would have her very very very rare moments of decency as a mother and she wasn’t yelling at her or hurting her. It was a very rare time, but when it did happen Mal would feel so happy and it was the same feeling she was getting now with Evie except this was stronger and more real. 

Mal was pretty sure it was probably just her delirious and tired mind and that she was just not herself right now as she was acting a lot different too. Mal just shook away her thoughts as she continued to “help” Evie which was mainly just Mal playing around with stuff and making a mess as she couldn’t help herself and Evie didn’t even care as she actually liked that because it was more proof that she hadn’t completely lost her baby. 

Finally after about another hour or two they finished making their snack as they ate it and then headed back to their dorm completely covered from head to toe in flour and other ingredients. “That was actually really fun! I’m glad that you made me help you E!” Mal told Evie, making her smile a little as she loved hearing that her daughter had fun being with her, but she really wished that she still had her baby girl back. 

It was like she was losing her baby before she could even really get to know her and that just hurt so much, but at least she knew that her daughter still enjoyed hanging out with her which helped a little. 

“Yeah it was! But now we should probably get cleaned up because we have school soon and today starts our first full day in Auradon,” Evie told Mal who just groaned as she looked at Evie. “Ugh don’t remind me! At least we can dig around for more information though since we couldn’t get that stupid wand yet!” Mal told Evie and Evie just sighed as she had to hold herself back from scolding Mal.

“Yeah I know! Anyway I’m going to change now and then you’re next!” Evie told Mal in her ditzy voice as she grabbed an outfit and headed to the bathroom to change. Once Evie left Mal quickly ran over to grab the remote, so she could watch that show she loved, but as she was doing that she spotted Evie’s mirror and for some reason she was feeling connected to it which was weird as it was a stronger connection than what she was getting with her “mom’s” spellbook. 

Mal just carefully reached over and picked it up and the mirror immediately began to turn on causing Mal to jump back in shock as she wasn’t expecting the mirror to turn on. From what she had learned from her “mom” and from Evie herself the mirror only worked for Evie and Evie’s mom. 

“Okay this is creepy! There is definitely something weird going on!” Mal told herself out loud, but she heard the sound of Evie coming out of the bathroom and she quickly put the mirror back as she sat down on her bed and quickly grabbed her sketchbook pretending to sketch. 

“Hey Mal it’s your turn! You look off are you okay,” Evie asked Mal in concern as Mal looked really out of it which was worrying to her, but Mal just smiled as she got up and grabbed an outfit. 

“Yeah I’m fine! I was just planning again! I heard our first class is with Fairy Godmother! Hopefully we can get some more information from her,” Mal told Evie as she couldn’t let Evie know that she was onto whatever secret she and the others were hiding, but she now knew that there was definitely something going on and she is determined to figuring it out, but first she needs to focus on the wand as her “mom” is counting on that. And that means keeping suspensions off of herself and going along with what is asked of her like getting ready and going to the stupid prissy princess school. 

“Okay good! Now let’s go before we’re late on our first day that will look really bad and we have to fit in here or people will suspect stuff,” Evie told Mal as she put her ditzy act back on and Mal just smiled as she nodded and they both left the dorm meeting up with the boys as they all four walked to their first class in Auradon Prep with Evie and Carlos secretly holding hands the whole time, but Mal and Jay were too focused on the wand and other things to notice. 

  
  



	34. Suspicions Rising

Evie sighed as she sat in her first class of the day Remedial Goodness which was just a complete joke and slap to the face as these Auradon people really thought they were just incapable of knowing what is wrong and what is right. 

And Fairy Godmother was treating them like little kids with the way she was talking to them. Evie didn’t even talk that way to Dizzy and Dizzy was an actual child. Evie groaned when she heard Fairy Godmother's next question as she had mentioned what to do when they see a crying baby making her remember how much she missed her actual baby. 

This felt like Fairy Godmother was mocking them despite the fact the fact that she didn’t know the truth about Mal. And it was insulting for Fairy Godmother to assume that they would want to harm a baby just because their parents were evil. 

Evie wanted to just go off on Fairy Godmother and tell her that they didn’t need this stupid class and they knew what to do with a baby because they had one, but she couldn’t do that as that would blow their cover and Mal still didn’t even know the truth yet. Evie just internally sighed as she raised her hand with a ditzy look. “What was the second one,” Evie asked Fairy Godmother already hated herself for even saying that. 

While Evie was playing dumb the boys were just playfully fighting as they were bored and Mal was drawing as she didn’t care about learning and honestly most of the questions she didn’t really understand anyway except for the ones that involved babies. And for some reason she didn’t know why, but for some reason the mention of a bottle sounded very appealing to her, but she didn’t understand why. 

As soon as Fairy Godmother called on her she just blurted out a bottle as her mind wouldn’t stop thinking about it. And Fairy Godmother just smiled as Mal had apparently gotten it right despite her not even really trying as she just blurted the first thing that came to her mind. 

Mal just sighed as she continued to draw and let her mind fill with all of her confusing thoughts. She didn’t get it. Why was she feeling so attached to Evie and even Carlos? Why was she losing control of her own actions? Why did baby things sound appealing? And why did Evie’s mirror work for her? None of it made sense and it was just so frustrating to her. 

Mal was snapped out of her confusing thoughts by Carlos who was surprised that she seemed to be getting the questions right. “Just pick the one that sounds the least fun,” Mal told the others despite the fact that wasn’t true. She couldn’t tell them why she actually picked those answers though as she was just picking the ones that sounded the most appealing to her. And the others just nodded as they were still trying to keep up their acts. 

Evie sighed when a few seconds later Fairy Godmother’s daughter came into the class to get something signed and Mal immediately got a mischievous look on her face as Evie knew that Mal was still thinking about that stupid wand. 

Evie got even more upset when she heard Fairy Godmother’s next question about poison and she mentioned the apple. That stupid poison apple that people always had to bring up. The whole reason she even had to live such a horrible life on the Isle. The reason her baby was sitting next to her and didn’t even know it. It was all because of that stupid apple that her mom decided to use on a child. 

Evie just sighed again as she put another fake ditzy smile and pretended to laugh at the mention of the poison apple even though it actually made her angry and the boys noticed as they began to play fight and bring the attention on them as they knew Evie didn’t like that question even though she didn’t show it. 

Evie smiled when it worked as Fairy Godmother put her attention back to the boys trying to get them to stop fighting. They immediately stopped once they saw that Fairy Godmother was too distracted to care about what else was going on. 

Everyone turned their attention to Mal though when the bell rang ending class and Mal covered her ears as she didn’t like the sound. “What is that sound! I hate it,” Mal screamed out and Evie just smiled as she looked at Mal knowing it looked very suspicious. “Mal that was the bell, remember,” Evie told Mal hoping to help Mal realize that she was still in class. 

Carlos noticed Fairy Godmother’s questioning look as he immediately looked at the fairy. “Oh she gets so into her own world when drawing sometimes that she forgets where she is and any noise like that when she’s in her own world startles her. We’ve been trying to help her stop doing that, but you know how it is anyway we gotta go now have a nice day,” Carlos told the Fairy who just nodded as the three of them with Evie dragging Mal all quickly left the class. 

When they got out of the class Carlos and Jay quickly went to the tourney field as Fairy Godmother was making them do that after their little play fight in class. Once the boys left Mal looked at Evie as she dragged her away from everyone else as she just had so many questions that she needed answered. 

“Whoa Mal what’s going on,” Evie asked her daughter in the glamour as Mal had just dragged her into the bathroom after making sure no one else was in there. “Evie, why does your mirror work for me,” Mal asked Evie as she held up Evie’s mirror that she had stolen out of Evie’s bag during remedial goodness class. 

Evie just froze in complete shock as Mal was holding her mirror up at her and Evie had no clue what to say. “Mal I… How did you… How did you even get my mirror!” Evie asked Mal as she struggled to get the words out and Mal just rolled her eyes as she could see Evie was stalling. 

  
  



	35. Start Of Plan A

“Evie! It doesn’t matter how I got the mirror! Just answer the question!” Mal screamed out in frustration as Evie was stalling. “Mal yes it does matter! You can’t just steal my stuff! That mirror is mine and you took it! We are going to talk more about you and your stealing from us later, but right now we have to go to class before we’re late. I’ll see you later and Mal actually go to class. Remember we have to look good!” Evie screamed out hoping to be stern enough to distract Mal from her question. 

Mal just rolled her eyes as she looked at Evie. “Yeah okay whatever. I’ll go to class,” Mal told Evie who smiled as she left and once Evie left Mal just rolled her eyes as she left the restroom. 

“Yeah like I’m actually gonna go to class,” Mal said out loud as she just walked to her locker, so she could grab her stuff and leave, but just as she was doing that Ben walked over to her with his annoyingly bright smile. 

“Hey!” Ben told Mal who just sighed as she gave him an awkward smile as she was too busy to deal with the annoyingly preppy soon to be king. She needed to find the wand and now she needed to figure out what Evie and the others were hiding from her. 

Plus she didn’t understand why but he always gave her weird looks that made her feel uncomfortable, but she didn’t get why that happened. “Um hey,” Mal told him back, making him smile again and filling Mal with that same uncomfortable feeling. 

“How was your first day,” Ben asked Mal as he secretly had a crush on the purple haired girl who just gave him another awkward look as she just wanted out of the conversation. “Super,” Mal sarcastically told him, hoping he would leave her alone, but instead he just started talking more as he saw her art work on the locker. 

“You should really think about taking this talent off the lockers and into an art room. What do you think,” Ben asked Mal hoping to flirt a little bit, but Mal just continued to ignore it as she didn’t even understand what flirting was. 

Mal just smiled though as she had been gazing around while Ben was talking as she tended to do that because her attention span was almost none. And she had seen Jane walk by as she knew she could use Jane to her advantage. 

Mal just looked over at Ben as she remembered that he was still there as she had completely zoned him out. “Oh um way to take the fun out of it,” Mal told him as she honestly didn’t even know what he had been saying, but her response seemed to work as he stopped trying to talk to her and she quickly took off to find Jane. 

The baby in the teenager glamour smiled when she found Fairy Godmother’s daughter in the bathroom as she walked over to her hoping to finally get the wand. “Hi! You’re Jane right! I’ve always loved the name Jane! Jane!” Mal started to tell the girl as she for some reason couldn’t stop repeating the name. It was like her brain wouldn’t let her stop. 

Jane just looked down as she was feeling so terrified of Mal. “Oh um that’s cool,”Jane told Mal as she began to leave, but this caused Mal to immediately get upset as she could see another opportunity leaving and she couldn’t control herself. 

“No! Don’t go!” The baby in the teenage glamour screamed out as she wanted the wand and she hated that she kept losing her chances. She was running out of patience as she barely had any to begin with. 

Jane just stopped a little as Mal just started trying to think of a reason for Jane to stay, but her brain was having a really hard time with it, but for some reason when she looked at Jane her brain was thinking friend, but she didn’t get it. 

Mal would never be friends with an Auradon princess. Mal just sighed as she realized her brain couldn’t think of anything else. “Sorry I was just hoping to make a friend. And I bet you have so many friends already! I mean the only friends I really have are Evie, Carlos, and Jay, but they are more like family than friends, but I bet you already have all the friends being Fairy God Mother’s daughter!” Mal told Jane as she began to just start rambling stuff as she couldn’t help it. 

Jane just gave Mal a nervous smile as she was starting to grow less afraid of Mal. “Hardly and I would rather be pretty! You have great hair,” Jane told Mal who just looked at hair and became mesmerized by it as she began to touch it, but she quickly snapped back into it as she looked at Jane. 

“Oh I can fix that!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she grabbed her “mother’s” spell book and began looking for a hair changing spell. “Okay found it! Beware forswear, replace the old with brand new hair!” Mal said as she tried the spell, but it didn’t work making her get upset. 

“Ugh come on! I said beware forswear, replace the old with brand new hair!” Mal screamed out in frustration as she just wanted the stupid spell to work. Mal tried about three or four more times each time getting more and more frustrated as she almost had a melt down, but finally right as she was about to completely lose it the spell worked. 

“Yes! Finally!” Mal screamed out excitedly as she couldn’t help it. And Jane just smiled in excitement as she looked at her new hair. “Oh do my nose too!” Jane screamed out making Mal grow upset as she didn’t want to keep playing with the magic. 

“I can’t! But your mom could!” Mal told Jane as she growing even more impatient. Jane just sighed as she looked at Mal. “She doesn’t use the wand anymore,” Jane told Mal, immediately setting her off as her glamour began to glitch again.

“What! That’s so stupid! She used that stupid wand on Cinderella and she wasn’t even her own daughter! Doesn’t she love you!” Mal screamed out as she was about five seconds away from having a tantrum and Jane just looked at Mal nervously as she didn’t understand why Mal was acting like that. 

“Yeah she does, but she believes in beauty on the inside not on the outside,” Jane told Mal and Mal immediately jumped up when she saw Jane with her pouting face. “That’s the face! Use that! Tell your mom that you want her to make you look beautiful too and bam she will do it! She has too!” Mal rambled out excitedly making Jane smile a little.

“You really think so,” Jane asked Mal who just nodded excitedly. “Yeah it worked for Cinderella! And if she does ever decide to use the wand, invite me!” Mal told Jane again, making Jane smile. 

“Yeah of course! If I can convince mom you are so there,” Jane screamed out happily as she took off, making Mal fill with so much excitement as she was finally close to getting the wand. 

Once Jane left Mal just looked around making sure no one would see her as she quickly made her way out the school as she didn’t care about school and she just wanted to go home and relax for some reason as she was exhausted even though it was only halfway through the day. Plus she figured she could do some more research as Evie would never even know she left since they weren’t even in any of the same classes except remedial goodness which they all had to take. 

When Mal got back to her dorm she just quickly sat down on the bed to start her research and planning, but her eyes caught sight of the remote and before she knew it Mal was being mesmerized by Sesame Street again. Just as Mal was getting really into the show Evie came in and shut the tv off as Fairy Godmother had informed her that Mal wasn’t in her classes and asked Evie to find her in which Evie knew exactly where to find her daughter. 

“Mallory Rose!” Evie screamed out as she completely forgot that Mal didn’t know that was her name. Mal just looked up at Evie in shock. “Mallory Rose?” Mal asked Evie in shock that Evie would call her that, but for some reason that name sounded right despite it not being her name. 

Evie immediately realized her mistake as she quickly tried to cover it up. “Oh wait your name is Maleficent! I forgot! I thought your full name would be Mallory because you know Mallory seems like a longer version of Mal! My bad,” Evie told Mal in her ditzy voice hoping to bring suspicion off of her. 

“But Evie…” Mal started to say, but Evie cut her off as she remembered the reason she was there. “Anyway moving on! Mal! You're skipping school! I told you not to do that! We have to blend in and look good, remember! Now let’s go! We are going back to class right now or I’m taking away this Tv remote!” Evie told Mal sternly as she hated screaming at Mal, but Mal missing school was making them look bad. 

Mal just groaned as she looked at Evie who for some reason was sounding like a mom. “Ugh Evieee! It’s not fair! I hate school! It’s so boring and hard! And I’m tired Evie! “ Mal cried out, making Evie sigh as she knew Mal was struggling because her brain couldn’t handle the material. 

“Okay fine, but I’m telling everyone you were sick. Now get some rest okay and please no more Elmo in fact I’m taking the remote with me. Now I have to go back to school. I have Chemistry. Please Mal just stay here and nap because it is going to make us look really bad if we say you’re sick and you're out doing stuff,” Evie told Mal who just sighed as Evie was taking the remote. 

“Okay whatever. Evie I’m not a baby. I can handle myself!” Mal told Evie who just sighed as she was holding back tears hearing her baby say she wasn’t a baby and flat out telling her that she didn’t need her. 

“Okay Mal I get it. I’ll see you later,” Evie told her daughter quickly as she knew she was about to break down crying, but she couldn’t do that in front of Mal. Once Evie was out of the room she let her tears out as she quickly wiped them away and then headed back to school for her chemistry class. 

  
  



	36. A Date?

When Evie got to Chemistry she sighed when she put on her ditzy act again and walked into the class making the teacher glare at her as she was late on her first day because of Mal. “You’re late and it’s only day one. Now just take a seat by Doug. This is already not a good start for you Evie,” Mr Deley told Evie, making her sigh as she could tell this teacher already hated her. 

“I am very sorry. You see my friend wasn’t feeling well and so I took her home and had to check on her first. I promise it will never happen again,” Evie told her teacher who just sighed as he didn’t care.

“It’s fine just go sit down,” Mr Deley told Evie in annoyance making her put on her ditzy smile and sit down next to Doug who immediately gave her a flirty smile making her roll her eyes as she knew this boy liked her, but she just didn’t see him like that. 

She liked Carlos even if she would never ever admit that because she loves their friendship and she would never want to lose that over some silly crush. “Hi Evie right,” Doug told Evie, making her internally sigh as she just gave him a fake smile. “Yeah and you’re Doug right,” Evie asked him in her gentle and ditzy voice making him blush. 

“Yeah you remembered my name, so I guess we’re lab partners,” Doug told Evie, making her smile a little as she realized he didn’t seem like that bad of a kid. She didn’t like him in the way he liked her, but she had to admit she liked having someone to talk to. “Yeah I guess we are,” Evie told Doug as she sighed.

She would rather be working on trying to find a way to turn her baby back and she honestly didn't care about chemistry. Evie was brought out of her thoughts by Doug who had seen her just staring off into space and was worried. Evie just internally sighed again as she put on her flirty smile and got a glimpse of Chad.

She had to admit he was cute. She preferred Carlos, but Chad was a cute boy. “Any chance he’s in line for a throne,” Evie told Doug in her fake ditzy voice trying to make it look like she was staring at him the whole time and not just thinking about how to get the wand and how to get her baby back. 

Doug just sighed as he could tell Evie wasn’t into him at all even though he was madly in love with her and he barely even met her. “Chad Prince Charming Junior Cinderella’s son,” Doug began his rant, but Evie just zoned him out as needed to act like how everyone expected her to act and she found his speech boring as well. 

Evie groaned when her fake act got the attention of her teacher who already hated her as he was forcing her to answer some question over something she hadn't even been taught. Mal was right, school was a waste of time. 

She had way more important things to be doing, but she had to keep up her stupid act. Evie just quickly grabbed her mirror as she didn’t feel like focusing and trying to answer the question. Her mirror was good for some things and she was so glad that she had managed to get it back from Mal. 

Which was also another problem she needed to worry about. Mal was now trying to dig around and she was stealing things. She really needs to talk to Jay about him and his influence on her. 

Evie just smiled when her mirror gave her the answer as she quickly wrote it down making the class and even her teacher impressed and Evie had to admit she liked the feeling of impressing others with something other than her looks for once even if it technically was cheating. 

As soon as Evie was heading back to her seat Chad smiled at her as he handed her a note making her give him a fake smile as she nodded. Now that she knew who he was she had more of a connection to the wand and he could be useful, but she had to act like she liked him. 

Once class ended Evie just went back to her dorm and laughed when she found Mal trying to get the tv on and struggling. “Mal!” Evie called out startling her and making her just look at Evie and freeze as she knew she was just caught doing something she shouldn’t and for some reason Mal didn’t know how to react. 

“Um it’s not what it looks like,” Mal told Evie as she was standing up on the table trying to reach the tv. Evie just sighed as she helped Mal down. “Mal you know that the tv won’t turn on without this remote right,” Evie told her daughter as she had to admit it was funny to see Mal so desperate to get the Tv on. 

Then again if they ever did get Mal back to her real age she just knew Mal was going to be a difficult toddler for sure. “That’s what you think. I almost had it on,” Mal told Evie who just laughed as she looked at Mal. 

“Okay well I have some news to tell you about our plan, but if you would rather just watch tv all day then that’s fine be me,” Evie told her daughter as she knew Mal’s baby self wouldn’t be able to resist and she would give in. 

Evie smiled when it worked. “Wait no! Evie, I want to hear it! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please tell me! I need this wand! I have a plan too, but I’m still waiting! Anyway please tell me E!” Mal screamed out making Evie laugh as Mal was begging like a little kid making her happy to see. 

“Okay fine I’ll tell you. I got a new target to help us get the wand. Cinderella’s son Chad Charming just told me to meet him at the bleachers soon. I’m gonna go and be all flirty with him and hopefully he will tell us something about where to find the wand,” Evie told Mal who just looked at Evie in shock. 

She should be happy by this new information, but instead she was feeling upset at the thought of Evie being all flirty with a guy other than Carlos. What was even weirder was that she didn't feel that way when Evie was with Carlos in fact it was the complete opposite.

She just didn’t understand why she was feeling that way. She didn’t care about stupid relationships and Evie could date whoever she wanted, but somewhere inside of her it was hurting at the thought of Evie and some other guy being a thing and not Evie and Carlos. 

“What why! Boys are a waste of time and besides I already talked to Jane as in Fairy Godmother’s daughter! Why do you have to go after some guy! I don’t want you to go after some guy! And what about Carlos!” Mal screamed out as she couldn’t help herself. She didn’t want Evie to go out with Chad. It felt like a betrayal to hear that. 

Evie just looked at Mal in shock as she wasn’t expecting Mal to react that way. She knew Mal’s baby self was shown a lot, but when it came to the wand Mal would do anything yet she was freaking out when Evie mentioned using Chad to get more information. 

And then there was the mention of Carlos. Evie gasped as she realized what was going. It made sense now. Mal wanted her to be with Carlos because even though she was supposed to be a baby she wanted her parents together it made sense now. Evie just sighed as she knew she still needed to do this and besides her and Carlos wouldn’t work out anyway. 

“I’m sorry Mal, but I have to do this. We have to fit in remember and right now my fitting in is flirting with a prince. And it will help us get some more information on the wand, so it’s a win win. Besides Carlos and I are just friends okay. Now I’ll see you soon and please be careful and I am begging you please do not trash the dorm okay,” Evie told Mal as she knew babies loved to trash things. 

Mal just nodded. “Yeah whatever. Just go on your stupid date! I’ll just stay here and draw all by myself,” Mal told Evie, trying to make her not want to go, but Evie just rolled her eyes as she knew what Mal was doing. And she wanted to just give in, but if she didn’t go it would look weird and plus she was hoping to flirt her way into some answers. 

“Mal, I won’t be gone long. I’m just going to go over there really quickly. I’ll see you soon okay,” Evie told Mal who just nodded as she didn’t understand why it was hurting so much. Once Evie left Mal just started crying as she couldn’t help herself. 

Her glamour was glitching again and her real baby self wanted her parents to be together. “Ugh there I am crying again! What is wrong with me!” Mal screamed out in frustration as she threw herself down on her bed as she was sick of not knowing what was going on and why she was feeling so weird all time. “Evie better not take forever!” Mal said out loud as she just grabbed her sketch book and started sketching again. 

  
  



	37. Getting More Info

Evie sighed as she put on her ditzy act again. She was getting so sick of having to use it, but she knew it would be worth it if it helped her get her baby back and that stupid wand. “Oh hey you showed up,” Chad told Evie in his annoyingly fake charming voice.

Evie had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and breaking character. “Yeah! You did tell me to meet you here! Wait that is what you said right? I’m not very good at reading sometimes,” Evie told Chad in her best ditzy voice and she immediately hated herself for saying those words, but she needed to keep up her act. 

Chad just gave her his annoyingly fake laugh as he looked at her. “No you’re right that is what the note said now come with me I have the perfect spot for us to talk,” Chad told Evie as he grabbed her hand and guided her to a spot under the bleachers.

When they reached the spot Chad gave her another fake charming smile making Evie want to run, but she knew she had to keep up with this act, so she just put on her ditzy laugh again while trying to think about anything else. 

“Is everyone at home as pretty as you,” Chad asked Evie in his fake voice trying to charm Evie into doing his work for him. Evie just let her mind go blank as she began to think about Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Dizzy and how much she loved them helping her look ditzy and happy.

“I like to think I’m the fairest of them all,” Evie told Chad while she continued to think about her family and smile, but it seemed like Chad didn't notice which was good. Evie just quickly thought fast as she looked at Chad. “How many rooms in your castle,” Evie asked Chad in her ditzy voice trying to keep him interested in her, so she could build up to what she really wanted.

Chad just laughed as he had his own agenda as well and didn’t know Evie was faking. “Oh too many to count,” Chad told Evie hoping to lure her in, so he could use her to do his work. Evie just let out another fake laugh as she looked at Chad.

Once Chad was sure he had Evie right where he wanted her he switched gears. “You really nailed that Chemistry problem today. You’re gonna have all the nerds in love with you,” Chad told Evie, making Evie internally groan as she knew what Chad was doing. She wasn’t stupid even if she was pretending to be. 

Evie just let out her fake laugh again as she knew she was too far in now to take off and maybe she could still use him. She was smart and while he thought he was manipulating her she was really manipulating him more.

Chad had no clue she wasn’t really like this, but that was a good thing. “I’m not that smart really! But I am really good at sewing and cooking and cleaning. You know like your mother Cinderella without the ratty dress of course!” Evie quickly told Chad hoping to distract him more and guide the conversation to the wand by bringing up Cinderella.

Evie sighed when she realized she was starting to lose Chad’s attention just as she was getting closer to getting information on the wand. Evie knew she needed a new distraction as she pulled out her mirror. She knew she shouldn’t do this, but she needed to keep Chad talking in order to get him to talk about the wand and it’s not like Chad could do anything about it.

The mirror only worked for her and apparently Mal as well now. Which she still needed to worry about as that could be dangerous if Mal figured out how to really work the mirror especially in the state she’s in now. 

Evie just immediately snapped out of it as she held the mirror up. “You see this. When I ask it where something is, it tells me,” Evie told Chad still in her ditzy act hoping to keep him interested in her, so she could keep asking him more questions.

Evie smiled when it seemed to work as Chad immediately grabbed the mirror and tried to use it making Evie actually laugh as she found it hilarious how dumb Chad was to think the magic mirror would just work for him like that.

Everyone knew only The Evil Queen and her bloodline could use the mirror. “It won’t work for you silly,” Evie told Chad in her ditzy voice helping cover up the rudeness and mocking that she was actually trying to say.

Chad just rolled his eyes as he realized Evie’s mirror was useless as he immediately focused on the real reason he made Evie meet him at the bleachers.”Well it’s no biggie. My dad will just get me a new one,” Chad told Evie, making her smile for real again as she realized this was her chance.

“Prince Charming, And Cinderella, Fairy Godmother,” Evie told Chad in her most Ditzy voice as this was the important reason she was there. She also made sure to emphasize the words Fairy Godmother. 

When Evie was sure she finally had Chad where she wanted she went for the kill. “Hey I heard her wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there,” Evie asked Chad in her most girly and ditzy voice as she knew that was the most important thing.

If Evie could get him to talk about the wand it would be a win and this whole thing wouldn’t have been a total waste of her time. Just as Evie thought she had him Chad switched the conversation again making her upset as she tried to hide it.

“I would really like to talk, but I’m just so swamped! Unless…” Chad told Evie as he was for sure he had Evie where he wanted her. Evie just tried not throw up by the annoyingly fake prince as she quickly acted ditzy again.

Evie hated this, but she had to keep up her act. It wasn’t like she was actually going to do his homework. All she had to do was go along with it, so he didn;t figure out it was all an act. If Chad figured it out they would all be screwed. 

Evie just internally sighed as she took the backpack from Chad and he quickly left. Once Chad left Evie just looked at his bag in disgust as she was not going to be doing that homework. Just as Evie was just going to throw Chad’s bag down and leave as they had been a total waste and Mal had been right she saw none other than Doug climb down from the bleachers.

Evie immediately felt anger as she realized that Doug had been stalking her which she didn’t like one bit. “I couldn’t help, but overhear,” Doug tried to start a conversation, but Evie was already too upset to keep up another act. 

“Are you stalking me,” Evie quickly asked the boy as she was out of patience at this point. She had just wasted 20 minutes of her life on a meaningless conversation with some boy she can’t even stand all for nothing.

Doug just smiled as he wasn’t going to give up that easily. “Technically yes! I too have a fascination for Fairy Godmother’s wand! That’s another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps we can sit together and discuss its attributes,” Doug nervously told Evie immediately, making her bad mood turn good as she realized what Doug just said.

He had just given her the information she needed. Evie was so happy at this point and couldn’t wait to go tell Mal and the others, but she needed to get away first. “Are you saying they use the wand at the coronation,” Evie told Doug in her ditz voice trying to not see, suspicious. 

Evie internally sighed when the boy seemed to be too into her to notice that she was acting suspicious. “And asking you out,” Doug nervously told Evie who immediately laughed at the thought of going out with Doug.

She definitely did not like him like that, but it was the perfect getaway. Evie laughed when she managed to get away as she made it back to her and Mal’s dorm in excitement as she was so close to getting that wand now and hopefully getting her baby back too.

Plus she was excited to tell Mal and see her reaction because she just knew her daughter would be so excited and Evie loved seeing her baby excited even if she still thought she was a teenager. 

  
  



	38. The Annoying Hang Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for the long wait. I started doing texting stories on YouTube which are like these just shorter and in texting form in case you wanted to check those out too. My username on YouTube is Descendantsfan03 and those have been taking a lot of time. I promise I’ll try to spend equal time on them for now on and I have a week off of school starting today, so I should be posting more. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought.

As soon as Evie made it back to the dorm Mal didn’t even hesitate as she ran over to her. “So did you get any information or not!” Mal asked Evie who just laughed as she looked at Mal. “I did get some information…” Evie started to say, but got interrupted when a girl showed up at their dorm.

Mal immediately smiled as she turned her attention to the girl as she recognized her right away. “Jane! Hey come in! Tell me did you talk to your mom! Did she answer! Please tell me what happened!” Mal rambled out as she couldn’t control herself.

Evie winced a little when she realized how suspicious and crazy Mal must have sounded to Jane, but it was too late to change it now. 

Evie just sighed as she decided she could just tell Mal about the information she got later as she quickly put her ditzy act back on and sat down at her sewing station deciding to get some sewing done while she waited for Jane to leave. 

“So what did she say! Tell me!” Mal screamed out as her patience was almost none. Jane just sighed as she looked at Mal. “Mom said if a boy can’t see the beauty within then he’s not worth it,” Jane began to rant out making Mal lose interest as she realized Jane would be no help.

Mal just completely zoned her out after that as she didn’t care about Jane’s rambling and she just wanted the wand and only the wand. Mal just sighed as she pretended to draw while in reality she was trying not to fall asleep again.

Mal just didn’t get it. It wasn’t even that late, so she shouldn’t be so tired, but for some reason she was. Evie sighed as she allowed Jane to keep rambling as she didn’t want to be rude even though she could already tell that Mal had lost interest.

With Mal really being a baby her brain couldn’t focus for too long unless it was something she was really interested in like Sesame Street for some reason. Evie sighed when she saw that Mal was starting to doze off and get a blank look and normally it would be fine, but Jane was now watching Mal in concern.

“Hey Mal are you okay,” Jane asked the girl in concern, making Evie immediately jump into action. “Yeah she’s fine! She stayed up really late drawing again even though I told her she would regret it the next day!” Evie told Jane and luckily for Evie Mal was too out of it to call her out for lying. 

Jane just nodded as she looked at Evie. “Oh okay good! Because I was scared for a little bit! She looked really out of it!” Jane told Evie as she started going back into her ranting. Evie just sighed when she saw that Mal was still out of it as she knew Mal needed to wake up more even though she didn’t want to do this to her baby.

Evie wanted so badly to just let her daughter nap like she was supposed to, but she knew Mal needed to be more awake. “Mal! Do you like,” Evie called out in her ditzy, but loud voice immediately snapping Mal awake as she went back to drawing. 

“Yeah it’s cute. Brings out your eyes,” the baby in the teenage glamour told Evie as she hadn’t really been paying attention, but didn’t want Evie to know despite Evie already knowing. 

Evie just internally sighed as she knew she would have to keep her stupid ditzy act up more. “I know!” Evie ditzly told Mal as she needed Mal to think she actually meant that and not that she was just trying to keep her awake to avoid suspicions.

Evie wanted to die when Jane brought up never getting a boyfriend as she just knew where this conversation was heading. Evie wanted so badly to tell Jane not to talk about that, but it was too late and she was supposed to be a boy obsessed flirt.

Evie internally sighed when she heard Mal continue with the conversation and Evie knew she would have to step in and act like Mal’s ditzy boy obsessed friend and not her mom that hated even the thought of her baby going out on a date. 

“Ugh boyfriends are overrated,” Mal told Jane as she didn’t really understand what a boyfriend was as her brain couldn’t process that, but Mal didn’t want Jane or Evie to know that. Evie just groaned as she knew what she had to do as she put on her ditzy smile.

“And how would you know M? You’ve never had one,” Evie told Mal playfully and wanted to throw up at the thought of her baby actually having a boyfriend. Evie had to hold back her excitement and relieved feeling when Mal told her she didn’t need a boyfriend.

Evie smiled when she realized she had the perfect way of getting out of the conversation as she remembered that annoying prince. She hated acting like this, but she knew it would change the subject and she wasn’t really going to do it; she just had to make it look like she was. 

“Oh no I forgot to do Chad’s homework! Oh no! Oh no no no!” Evie screamed out in her fake ditzy voice and sighed in relief when it worked as the conversation changed. She was about to kick Jane out when the door opened again making Evie groan as she just wanted to talk to her daughter by herself, but people just wouldn’t stop barging in. 

Evie was far too busy to pretend to be interested in other people. She didn’t even care about any of this. All she wanted was her baby back, but these annoying girls wouldn’t stop trying to talk to them. 

“Hey guys I’m Lonnie,” the annoying girl that barged into their dorm called out, making Evie groan as she continued to fake work on Chad’s homework while Mal just got annoyed as she wanted peace and quiet, but these people wouldn’t leave. 

Mal just took a deep breath as she tried to ignore the annoy Lonnie just knowing she was about to lose control as her glamour was glitching again and now she was having a hard time not throwing a tantrum in front of everyone again and she still just didn’t get why. 

It got worse when Lonnie asked her to do her hair in which Evie could see Mal was about to lose it making her join in trying to keep Lonnie away from her clearly upset daughter, but Lonnie just pushed her away and looked at Mal. 

“No I want it cool like Mal’s!” Lonnie told Evie with a bit of an attitude making Evie have to hold back her urge to kick this girl out right that second for acting that way around her, and to stop what was about to happen from happening, but it was too late as Mal was already on the start of a tantrum. 

“Why would I do that for you!” Mal screamed out making Lonnie hold up some money. “I’ll pay you 50 dollars,” Lonnie told Mal, making her get upset as she didn’t care about money. “I don’t care about that stupid stuff! And my magic doesn’t even work right! It took me forever to get Jane’s hair!” Mal screamed out as she couldn’t control herself anymore.

Evie just sighed when she saw that Lonnie and Jane were staring at Mal in shock for how she had reacted. “Oh I’m so sorry for her reaction. Mal is a bit cranky because she stayed up late last night. She would love to help you,” Evie told Lonnie as she knew it was wrong, but she did need the money. 

Mal just groaned as she didn’t want to help Lonnie and she just wanted to watch Sesame Street again. “Ugh fine!” Mal screamed out as she tried the spell again, but just like last time it didn’t work.

“Ugh come one! Stupid magic just work! I can’t do this! It won’t work! I told you I suck at magic!” The baby in the teenage glamour screamed out making Lonnie and Jane stare in shock again while Evie internally groaned again as she gave up and she turned the TV on handing the remote to Mal.

Mal smiled as she immediately put on Sesame Street and became mesmerized by the show again. Evie then turned to her shocked friends. “What! It calms her down! Anyway I will be happy to do your hair otherwise I recommend leaving because like I said Mal stayed up late last night and isn’t herself right now,” Evie told the girls hoping they would buy it and go home.

Just as Evie thought everything was fine again Jane spoke up as she watched Mal put on Sesame Street. “But why is she watching a baby show?” Jane asked Evie making Mal look up from her show in shock. 

“Sesame Street is for babies!” Mal screamed out and for some reason something inside of her didn’t care, but she didn’t get why that was. Either way she was upset. 


	39. More Memories And Questioning Thoughts

“Mal I can explain!” Evie screamed out when she could see her daughter was clearly upset that she was letting her watch a baby show even though she couldn’t help it. “How can you explain! You knew this was a baby show and you let me keep watching it!” Mal screamed out as she was upset.

Lonnie and Jane quickly looked at each other in agreement as they felt awkward and uncomfortable causing them to quickly leave not wanting to get involved. Once the two girls left Evie just quickly threw Chad’s homework off to the side as she looked at Mal.

“Mal I didn’t know it was a baby show either!” Evie lied out not wanting to start a fight with her daughter who was clearly cranky because she was supposed to be napping at this point as this was Mal’s old nap time before Maleficent stole her from her. 

Mal just scoffed as she looked at Evie not believing a word that she said especially since she knew Evie was hiding something from her already. “I don’t believe you! And I know you’re hiding something about that mirror!” The baby in the teenage glamour screamed out in frustration making Evie sigh.

“Mal it’s okay! I promise I’m not hiding anything! Mal you’re not thinking straight right now. You look exhausted. Just take a nap and we can talk about this after okay,” Evie told Mal who tried to argue, but she was just too tired to argue.

Once Evie was sure Mal was sleeping again she just went to her Isle bag as she found the last baby item that she couldn’t bear to give up. She had been forced to get rid of all the baby stuff once Maleficent stole Mal and her mom took her to the hideout herself and watched her to make sure she threw out all the baby stuff. 

Evie managed to save one thing though a purple baby onesie that was way too big for Mal to wear, but it was still Mal’s favorite outfit. Evie just cried more as she held the outfit close to her as she started to remember the first time Mal ever wore that outfit and how happy she had been.

**Flashback**

_ Evie sat in the hideout back on the Isle smiling as she fed the tiny baby. “You are so cute! Look at you! You’re starting to get the hang of this eating thing huh! Oh and you’re starting to breathe better!” Evie cooed out to the baby. _

_ The tiny baby just smiled as she looked up at Evie and wrapped her tiny fingers around Evie’s finger making Evie smile as she was feeling so happy as her baby held her finger in her tiny hand and held on protectively.  _

_ “You are just such a mama’s girl huh Mallory! Aw I love you so much!” Evie cooed out to her baby again as she continued to feed her the bottle. Evie was so distracted by feeding her baby that she didn’t hear Dizzy who came in wanting to see Evie and the baby. _

_ “Hey Evie!” Dizzy screamed out causing Evie to jump a little in surprise, but she quickly composed herself when she saw it was just Dizzy. “Dizzy! I love you, but you can’t sneak up on me like that! You practically gave me a heart attack!” Evie told the younger girl, making Dizzy laugh. _

_ “Sorry but I just wanted to show you something!” Dizzy screamed out as she held up a purple baby onesie with a dragon print stitched in. “Oh my gosh Dizzy this is amazing! Where did you find this!” Evie screamed out excitedly as she examined the purple onesie making Dizzy laugh again. _

_ “I made it! So what do you think!” Dizzy squealed out making Evie laugh as she hugged Dizzy close to her feeling extremely proud of the young girl. “I love it! This is amazing! You’re the best!” Evie screamed out excitedly making Dizzy smile proudly as she loved whenever she could make Evie proud of her. _

_ “Really! You love it!” Dizzy asked Evie in shock making her laugh as she hugged Dizzy again. “Yeah! And I bet Mallory will love it too! Let’s see!” Evie jokingly told Dizzy as she grabbed the onesie from Dizzy and changed the tiny baby into it. _

_ The small baby just smiled as she loved the new outfit and she was feeling so warm in the onesie that was way too big for her, but she still loved it as it was warm. And she immediately curled up as she fell asleep.  _

_ Evie just laughed as she looked at Dizzy. “I would say she loves it!” Evie jokingly told Dizzy, making her laugh. “Yeah, but it’s way too big for her!” Dizzy told Evie, making Evie laugh as she looked at the younger girl. _

_ “No, it's the perfect size! It’ll keep her warm and she can wear it for a long time as she will eventually grow into it! Thank you Dizzy this is amazing!” Evie screamed out again making Dizzy laugh as she sat down by Evie on the couch making Evie smile as she was so happy to be with her two little girls. _

__ **Flashback ends**

Evie was brought back from her flashback by Mal who had woken up to find her friend crying and holding a baby onesie that for some reason felt familiar to her, but she had no clue why. 

“Hey E! Are you okay!” The baby in the teenage glamour screamed out to Evie making her jump as she quickly snapped back to reality shoving the baby onesie back into her bag hoping Mal didn’t see it.

“Oh um… yeah I’m fine!” Evie quickly told her daughter making Mal give her a questioning look as she had just caught Evie crying while holding a baby onesie that she still didn’t understand why seemed to create a blurry memory in her brain. 

Mal was about to question Evie when the door opened and Carlos came in. “Hey! What’s up!” Carlos called out as he could see there was some tension in the room between Evie and their daughter.

Evie just gave him a fake smile as she hugged him as she wanted to break down and tell him how hard this was, but Mal was right there, so she couldn’t. Carlos quickly picked up on Evie’s sadness as he hugged her back and Evie whispered in his ear. 

“I hate this! It’s so hard!” Evie whispered to Carlos who just nodded sadly in agreement. “Me too,” Carlos whispered back, making Mal look at the two in shock. Normally she found affection disgusting, but for some reason she was feeling happiness again seeing Evie and Carlos hug like how they were.

She just didn’t get it. Why was everything so confusing? And why did her friends seem to act like everything was normal. Everything was clearly not normal. She was getting weird flashes of things that made no sense to her.

And her body was acting crazy. And now she was starting to have weird dreams of a blue haired baby and a blued haired girl and a boy that looked a lot like Evie and Carlos, but it couldn’t be right. Evie and Carlos did not have a baby. She was pretty sure they would have told her if they did.

And why was she having a dream about some random baby. It made no sense. Before Mal could start putting it together the door barged open again and Jay came in all excited in his new Tourney Jersey causing Carlos and Evie to break their hug while Mal quickly pushed away her crazy thoughts as she knew they needed to focus on the wand again. 

“Great! You’re finally here! Now we can get back to planning!” Mal screamed out wanting to focus on the plan and not her weird thoughts and feelings that just wouldn’t go away and she still didn’t know why. 

  
  



	40. Figuring Out The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I wasn’t planning on doing this in this story, but I just started writing and this is what came out and I decided to just go with it. I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you all thought and again I am so sorry for the long wait. I’m going to try to not take as long to update this again. Anyway now onto the chapter. 

“Okay come on mirror! You worked before please work again!” Mal begged out as she looked at the mirror she had taken from Evie again after everyone had gone home. They were supposed to have been planning, but ended up just hanging out agreeing to meet up again and plan tomorrow.

Evie was sleeping, but for some reason Mal wasn’t tired as she couldn’t help being mesmerized by Evie’s mirror again. It was like something was drawing her towards it. Mal just took a deep breath as she picked up Evie’s mirror and a memory of a blue haired baby filled her brain immediately filling in all the missing information in her brain that she couldn’t figure out before. 

_ Flashback _

_ “Aww look at you! You’re so cute!” Evie cooed out as she tickled her baby who started giggling. “Hehe I love you so much Mallory! And no matter what you do I will always love you and be proud of you,” Evie told the tiny blue haired baby making the baby smile as she cuddled up on her mommy enjoying the love and warmth.  _

_ Just as the blue haired baby was falling asleep against her mommy two people came running in as Carlos quickly ran to Evie sitting down by her on the couch and picked up the baby from her. _

_ “Hey Mally! Daddy is here too now! And I love you so much as well!” Carlos told the baby with a smile making Evie laugh as she rolled her eyes. “Hey I was holding her,” Evie playfully told Carlos, making him laugh. _

_ “Yeah well now I’m holding her. You had her all day Evie,” Carlos told Evie making her laugh as the baby started crying and reaching towards her. “Yeah, but she’s a mama’s girl Carlos! Aww isn’t that right Mal,” Evie cooed out to the baby making her giggle again as she curled up on Evie and fell asleep.  _

_ Flashback Ends  _

Mal just dropped the mirror in shock as she realized what it all meant. The blue haired baby in her dreams was her and the blue haired girl in her dreams actually was Evie. Evie was her mom! And Carlos was her dad!

But she didn’t get it. How was she the same age as Evie and Carlos if Evie was her mom and Carlos was her dad and how come Evie and Carlos wouldn’t tell her anything? And most of all why did Maleficent say she was Mal’s mom if she wasn’t?

Mal now had information, but she still felt like she knew nothing. Mal just picked up the mirror again as she was getting angry and she wanted more answers. 

“Stupid mirror! I still don’t know anything! Why did Maleficent say she’s my mom if she’s not!” The baby in the teenage glamour screamed out as she was feeling betrayed.

Just as Mal was about to slam the mirror down again the mirror started to swirl as an image appeared. Mal just stared in shock as she saw herself as a baby again.

_ Flashback _

_ The tiny blue haired baby just sat in her box in Maleficent’s secret hideout as she just kept sobbing over and over again just wanting her mommy and daddy. “Ugh! Shut up! You annoying brat!” Maleficent screamed out as she slapped the baby making her cry harder. _

_ “I SAID STOP CRYING!” Maleficent shouted again making the blue haired baby keep crying and angering maleficent more as she couldn’t do it anymore. “THAT’S IT! I CAN’T TAKE IT! YOU LOST YOUR PRIVILEGES TO BE A BABY! I CAN’T DO THIS! SAY BYE BYE TO YOUR CHILDHOOD! YOU CAN’T HANDLE IT!” Maleficent screamed out as she threw the baby down on the ground and left her hideout. _

_ Maleficent returned a few hours later with a glamour potion as she shoved it into a bottle and then shoved it into the baby’s mouth forcing her to drink it as she was met with smoke and when it cleared Mal was a purple haired, green eyed, teen with no memories. _

_ Flashback Ends _

Mal just stared at the mirror in shock again as she couldn’t believe what she just saw. She wasn’t 16! She was a baby and her “friends” knew all along. Heck they weren’t her friends. Evie and Carlos were her parents and Jay was her Uncle. She couldn’t believe they would do that to her.

How could they let Maleficent take her and hurt her like that? And how could they just go along with everything? Why wouldn’t they tell her the truth? Why let Mal believe she’s 16 if she's not and why wouldn’t they turn her back?

Mal didn’t get it and it was making her more and more angry the more she thought about everything and the more things started to make sense. She was acting like a baby because she really was a baby. 

All the accidents, the tantrums, the random bursts of hunger, and tiredness. It all made sense now. Evie treating her like a baby and those accidental slips they knew all along. Mal wanted to wake Evie up right now and start yelling at her for what she did, but for some reason everytime Mal thought about yelling at Evie about everything she couldn’t do it.

She still loves Evie and it made sense now. Evie was her mom and she knew that deep down even before she could really figure it out. And Mal knew that Evie loves her. It was obvious that Evie loves her.

But she just didn’t understand why Evie would lie to her if she loves her. There had to be a reason though Evie wouldn’t just lie to her like that right? Just as Mal was about to wake Evie up and start confronting her she realized something as she remembered how upset Evie would get whenever Mal made certain comments.

It was clear Evie was upset about this situation, so maybe there was a reason they couldn’t tell her the truth. Mal just sighed as she decided she couldn’t let them know that she knew the truth because if these really were her parents then they had to have a real reason for keeping something like this away from her. 

Mal just started crying as she realized she wanted to be herself again. That’s why her body was acting that way because deep down Mal wanted to be herself and she didn’t want to be this teenager anymore. She had been trying to fight against this fake teenage body the whole time and Mal hadn’t put that together until now.

Mal wanted to be 6 months old again and not have confusing thoughts. She wanted her body back and most importantly she wanted her mommy and daddy back, but she didn’t know how and she couldn’t just wake up Evie and ask because Evie didn’t even know that she knew anything.

Mal didn’t want to get the wand anymore and she didn’t care about Maleficent anymore all she wanted was to be herself again and to have her life back, but she couldn’t let her family know that she knew which meant that she would have to keep pretending that she didn’t understand anything and maybe it would work out.

Mal just watched Evie sleep as she couldn’t hold back anymore as she got on Evie’s bed and cuddled up with her just wanting to cuddle up with her mommy again now that she knew the truth, but she couldn’t let anyone know not even Evie.

Mal just looked up at Evie as she cuddled up next to her. “Mommy please help me be me again. I don’t wanna be 16 anymore. I wanna be baby me again,” Mal whispered as she fell asleep cuddled up next to Evie and cried herself to sleep as she didn’t want to be this fake 16 year old anymore and she wanted her real life back. 

  
  



	41. Acting Is Hard To Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I am so sorry for the long wait it’s been pretty hard recently to keep up with everything and this week has also been really hard as I live in Texas and my power has been cutting in and out for almost a week now which has made it really hard to write and update. I think it’s starting to clear up for me now, so I should be posting more again but I’m still not sure yet. And if anyone else is experiencing what I am I hope it gets better and you continue to stay safe. Anyway sorry for the long note now onto the story. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. 

Evie woke up the next morning and she was surprised that she wasn’t alone as she realized Mal was sleeping cuddled up next to her on the bed. Evie smiled as she looked down at her daughter who looked so adorable while sleeping.

Evie just wished that Mal could be sleeping as herself, but unfortunately she still had no clue how to do that and it was hurting her more and more now. Evie was trying her best to keep up her act and to keep up with this lie, but it was killing her more and more each day.

Evie just wanted her baby back; it wasn’t fair. She had been cursed to live a horrible life since day one when she was unfortunately created by villains instead of heroes. Evie never asked for any of this.

Nothing good ever happened to her. The only good thing that ever happened was her accidental mistake that turned into the best mistake of her life. But that was taken from her too because she was a villain kid and that is all she would ever be.

Villain kids don’t deserve happiness and that was the same for Evie. Evie’s thoughts were interrupted though when she felt Mal start to stir as she stretched and opened her eyes and just stared at Evie as she didn’t know how to react.

Mal didn’t know what to do now. Now that she knew the truth about herself and her family it was becoming hard for her to not just break down and tell them that she knew everything. That she knew Evie and Carlos were her parents and that Maleficent wasn’t really her mom.

Mal wanted to tell them so badly, but she knew she couldn’t let them find out. That was easier said than done though as she was really just losing all motivation at this point as she was giving up on fighting against her urges.

It didn’t matter anymore as she already knew the truth. “Mal you okay,” Evie called out after letting Mal just stare at her for a few minutes as she was starting to get worried. This wasn’t like Mal to just completely freeze up like that.

Even as a baby Mal never just froze up like that. “Oh um yeah I’m fine,” Mal managed to get out nervously after she realized she was making her mommy worry and she didn’t like making her mommy worry.

Evie just nodded as she didn’t believe Mal for a second, but she didn’t want to risk starting anything by questioning her. “Okay good well the boys will be here any minute and then we can start planning again,” Evie told her daughter thinking that’s what Mal wanted to hear as she had no clue that Mal knew the truth now.

And she still believed that the plan was Mal’s only priority when that was far from the truth. Mal just put on a fake smile as she looked at Evie. “Great!” Mal told Evie in her best excited voice as she didn’t care about getting the stupid wand and she just wanted to be herself again.

She was also terrified that seeing both her dad and uncle would make it even harder for her to keep pretending as it was hard for her to pretend right now and this was just her mommy this wasn’t even her whole family and she was already struggling to keep the act up.

“You don’t sound very excited, are you feeling okay today Mal? You’re worrying me,” Evie told the baby in the teenage glamour as she could tell that something was off with her daughter and it was worrying her.

Mal quickly pushed Evie’s hand away as she put on her fake tough girl act that she hated right now, but she needed to use it to keep the suspicions off of herself as Evie was way too observant for this. 

“Ugh stop! I’m fine! I just didn’t sleep that well last night! I’m fine though! And those boys better get here soon,” Mal quickly told Evie in her act that wasn’t nearly as tough as it normally was, but it seemed to work as Evie just nodded accepting her answer.

“Okay good and yeah they’ll be here soon,” Evie told Mal who just nodded as she threw herself back down on her own bed as she started flipping through Maleficent's spell book trying to find a way to turn herself back, but she didn’t want anyone to know that’s what she was doing.

Mal groaned in frustration though when she realized that she couldn’t understand anything in the stupid book and she had been so focused on that as she didn’t even realize that Jay and Carlos were now in the room too and were looking at her in concern as they had seen furiously flipping through that spell book.

Mal refused to see it as her spell book though as it technically wasn’t hers. It was the fake hers and that didn’t count in her mind. “Oh someone’s in a mood,” Carlos told the others as he knew they had to go along with their acts despite him just wanting to comfort his little pup who was clearly not having a good day.

Carlos had no clue what was going on but the look Evie was giving him made him feel that it probably wasn’t good as it was obvious from Evie’s looks that Mal had been acting off all day and she honestly had no clue why.

Jay seemed to catch on as well as he quickly decided to change the subject as he could tell his niece was upset as well and he didn’t like seeing her like that. “We can do this!” Jay quickly told the others, making them nod as they knew Jay’s words had a deeper meaning to them.

“And we won’t go back until we do,” Mal quickly told the others as she could tell that they weren’t really talking about the wand at this point even though she knew they all thought she was. 

“Oh yeah I just remembered something! Fairy godmother apparently blesses Ben with the wand at coronation and we all get to go,” Evie told the others as she was hoping to bring Mal out of her grumpiness as she still thought that Mal was upset over not getting the wand and not that she just wanted to be herself again like they all wanted too.

Before Mal could lose it as she was starting to get frustrated by all the stupid wand talk they heard a knock at the door as Mal quickly got up and answered it wanting the annoying sound to stop before she started having a tantrum.

Mal was left in complete shock though when she opened the door and immediately saw that creepy prince guy that kept trying to talk to her all the time. Mal didn’t get why he kept trying to talk to her, but it was honestly starting to scare her.

Before Mal could say anything though Evie and Carlos both got closer to her as Evie quickly put a protective arm around Mal and sent Ben a look that said don’t even think about it before putting her ditzy act back on making Ben feel nervous as he knew he shouldn’t have come but it was too late now. 

  
  



End file.
